Armadillos & Salsa
by Syn2
Summary: The gang heads to Texas to heal after the Apocalypse. C/A, F/G, Fa/W
1. Eight People in a Winnebago

Title: Armadillos and Salsa (1/?)  
Author: Syn  
E-Mail: veruca_werewolf@hotmail.com  
Content: C/A, F/G, Fa/W, C/C mentioned, Fr/W mentioned  
Disclaimer: So not mine.   
Summary: The gang heads to Texas to heal.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Up to Calvary and future speculation on known spoilers after that. Also, speculation on future Buffy episodes.  
Setting: After the Apocalypse and Angel getting his soul back. Faith is still here too.  
Distribution: Nothing Fancy of course and anyone else is welcome to it, just tell me where.  
A/N: This fic is me being a dork (imagine that!). I love road trips and I couldn't resist this challenge, or the prospect of writing something post-apocalpyse. Thank God for my much abused Rand McNally atlas though.   
Dedicated to Jossy, who cleverly thought of this challenge as way to drive me mad. I just know it. ;)  
Feedback: I'd love you dearly!  
  
****  
  
Chapter One: Eight People in a Winnebago  
  
Blythe, California  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Faith declared and then launched up out of her seat. Wesley managed to catch her around the waist, hauling her backwards and almost falling over the small table attached to the floor. Gunn shrank back, avoiding the Slayer's flailing limbs as she attempted to maneuver her way out of Wesley's grip. "Let me go Wes!"  
  
"You can't kill him Faith!"  
  
"Why not? Huh? Anyone got a good excuse?"   
  
"Because...he's...well..." Wesley struggled for a good reason, glancing at Gunn, who just shrugged. Fred's eyebrows rose and she glanced at the demon in the corner, obviously not wanting to get in the middle of the fracas.   
  
"He's our friend?" Cordelia suggested over her shoulder.  
  
"That's right, little Miss Prison Break! Neener, neener, neener!"   
  
"That is so it!" Faith wriggled out of Wesley's grasp and darted forward again. He managed to loop a finger in the belt of her jeans, but her Slayer strength got the upper hand and she dragged him forward the three steps between herself and the demon.   
"Okay! Enough!" Angel exclaimed, stepping between the Slayer and the demon. He pushed Faith backward into Wesley. "You, take a time out! And you...no more show tunes! We've had enough fighting."  
  
Lorne had the decency to blush a darker green. "Sorry. I just loved Chicago so much!"  
  
"I hear one more word about 'he had it coming' and that's what I'm telling the coroner!" Faith pointed a finger at the demon as Wesley tugged her backward.   
  
"Come on Faith. Time out time." Wesley pulled her past the little kitchen, swaying as Cordelia passed a station wagon. Angel watched them disappear into the cramped "bedroom" in the back, the curtain swinging shut behind them.  
  
"Everything okay back there?" Cordelia called, her face appearing in the rearview mirror, as Angel looked her way.   
  
"I think everyone is all settled. Unless you two wanna fight again?" Angel asked, turning on Fred and Gunn, who were seated across from each other at the tiny booth, stacks of activity books and board games spread out before them. Both of them glanced at each other and then shook their heads. Angel nodded. "We're good!"  
  
"Alrighty then. Now would you mind getting me a Coke? Dying of thirst up here!"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll--"  
  
"Cordy! The road!" Connor interrupted, grabbing the wheel and jerking it towards Cordelia. The motor home veered back onto the road with a screech of tires and a heavy sway. A horn blasted as a Mack truck went by, narrowly missing them as Cordelia righted the motor home. Gently, Connor let go of the steering wheel, and then looked back at his father with a grin. "Did you see? I saved all our lives."  
  
"Gave me a freaking heart attack in the process!" Cordelia exclaimed, smacking him on the arm. "I would have gotten back in the lane. Eventually."  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" Connor mused, propping his feet up on the dashboard.  
  
In response, Cordy stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Angel fought a grin as he swung the tiny fridge open and plucked out a Coke. Steadily, he picked his way back to the cabin of the Winnebago, where Connor scooted over, letting his father settle on the edge of the seat. Night settled over the road before them, the eastern sky turning a dark twilight blue, the shadows long and inviting.  
  
"Thanks." Cordelia said, hesitating as she took the can from his hands. He watched her in silence as she popped it open and took a long drink.   
  
Looking at her made his heart ache. Her familiar face, dipped in gathering shadows, was whole and real and lined with pain. Despite the pleasant front she was showing to the world, he knew she was uncomfortable sitting here with all of them. He couldn't believe the past year had happened. Or that something had taken over her body--her familiar, loving body--and had tried to take over the world.   
  
But, they got her back. He got her back and now she was here and whole and...changed. Haunted, he would say. The brightness of her eyes had dimmed a little and that knowledge caused an uncomfortable ache in his gut. But she was here.   
  
And he still hadn't told her what Willow did...  
  
He glanced into the back of the motor home, at the rest of his family. Lorne was sprawled on the couch along the wall, while Fred and Gunn sat across from each other at the little booth. No one was talking much and he knew they were still fighting. At least Fred and Gunn were. He just wished, not for the first time, that things would heal between the two of them. He knew they still loved each other, if only they'd realize it too.   
  
His gaze went to the closed curtain across the back of the motor home, eyebrow lifting. He didn't even want to think about what was going on in there. Faith had insinuated herself in the group somehow, along with Wesley. How the former boss of Angel Investigations had managed to gain all their trust again was still debatable, but he had. And Angel was more than glad to have him in the group again. Now they were whole--with Faith, they were a real family.   
  
Complete with bitter arguments and love triangles. He still wasn't sure how that had ended up. It was one of those big questions and sore spots that had yet to be healed. And that was why they were all heading eastbound on I-10 in a borrowed motor home. They needed to heal and regain that sense of family they'd lost. Angel blessed Lorne for his good sense and planning, and Trish Burkle for her generosity. If he were Fred's mother, he wouldn't want a tribe like his descending on his home. But he was glad she'd invited them.   
  
"Now leaving California." Cordelia read as they passed the big sign on the side of a bridge that jutted out over the wide expanse of the Colorado River. "You sorry we're leaving?"   
  
Angel forced a smile. "Not on your life."  
  
****   
  
"You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Faith asked as she shut the blind, the Colorado River disappearing behind them. She winced at the brightness of the setting sun and looked up at her former Watcher, noting his haggard appearance. She was stretched out on the hide-a-bed, her bare feet kicking in the air.   
  
"No, but you were going to hurt Lorne."   
  
"Naw, just me foolin' around. Green guy knows I dig him." She replied, rolling over so he could sit down next to her. He sat and plucked at the old comforter on the bed, a shaft of the dying sunlight falling on his fingertips.   
  
"I know. I just..."  
  
"Just what, Wes? Is this the moment where we have a heart-to-heart about what I said before I left?"   
  
"Unless you don't want to have it..."   
  
"Might as well. So, you start and I'll attempt to get in touch with my inner psychologist." She closed her eyes and screwed up her face, a thick line between her eyebrows a moment before she sighed and looked back up at him.   
  
"You are such a bitch, Faith." A smile tugged at his lips, as he looked her over.  
  
"It gets me through the day. Now shoot, before I get in touch with my inner psycho." She punched his arm and laid back, her dark curls tumbling across the old bedspread. He shifted uncomfortably and then started, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"I took your advice."  
  
"About giving up on Twiggy?" She said as he visibly flinched.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shocker. Why?"  
  
"Because you were right. She doesn't love me, despite what she wanted to believe there for a while. I'm not even sure I...maybe it was just the chase..." He trailed off into his own world and pulled a long snarl of thread from the cover. "Well, whatever the case, I'm not "skirt-chasing" any longer, as you so aptly put it."   
  
"So I actually made sense? Marvel at the possibility. And that other thing?"  
  
"Oh. That."  
  
"Yeah. 'That'. Soo...?"  
  
"I'm working on it." He laid down, his chin in his hand, his elbow grazing hers.   
  
"Good to hear."   
  
They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the road, the desert night descending on them with an early June chill. From the front of the 'Winnie, they could hear Connor and Angel talking, their voices muffled by distance and hum of the wheels beneath them. Finally, Wesley broke the silence, touching her arm.  
  
"About Sunnydale--"  
  
"Not quite ready yet, Wes."  
  
He nodded in understanding and fell back into silence with her. High above Interstate 10, the full moon came out, shining like a brilliant orb. She took a breath. He took a breath.   
  
"Who wants to play Mad Libs?"   
  
Faith laughed as Fred's voice shot through the motor home. "Come on, Watcher-man." Wesley stiffened as she crawled over him and walked out of the tiny room. He took a deep breath.   
  
"Steady on, soldier."  
  
****  
  
Phoenix, Arizona  
  
"'Angel and Gunn went to Tahiti and ate black satin sheets on a Viking ship. It hurt, but Gunn moaned, "Oh this feels so outrageous! I will put butter on my clitoris!" Angel said, "Yes, then I must fart on a nun and masturbate in Wal-Mart!" Gunn replied, "No! You must try the marmoset. It leaks really naughty on your coconut! Angel mounted the marmoset and shouted, "Oh how plentiful! Come on, we should go garden!'" Fred read out loud and then collapsed into giggles, her face pressed into the lapel of Lorne's blue jean jacket.   
  
"Why did I have to be the one mounting the marmoset?" Angel sounded slightly put out as he looked into the rearview mirror, his hands on the steering wheel at two and ten. Phoenix glittered before them, lighting up the road, the moon pale and tiny in the dark velvet of the sky.  
  
"At least you didn't put butter on your clitoris. A million times no." Gunn looked horrified at the latest round of Mad Libs, the booklet spread out on the table before Fred and Lorne. Wesley was scrunched into the booth next to him, while Faith sat on his leg. Gunn's eyes bulged at that one, but he didn't comment.   
  
"Hey, at least you got to fart on a nun. Call it a perk." Cordelia piped up from the front seat next to Angel, her body curled up in the seat.   
  
"I liked the masturbating in Wal-Mart part. It reminds me of this one time--" Faith started to say, but Cordelia interrupted her.  
  
"Please don't finish that story."   
  
"Oh, come on, C! You know you're curious." Faith laughed and shifted on Wesley's leg. He smiled tight-lipped at Gunn, who just raised one eyebrow, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.  
  
"I know I am." Lorne commented, leaning into the light the tiny overhead lamp cast on the table. Cordelia threw an empty Coke can at his head, which missed by a mile.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Connor's voice piped up from the berth above the driver's cabin, one thin arm dangling over the edge.   
  
"No!" Everyone chorused for the fiftieth time that day.   
  
"Okay, then can we eat?"  
  
"Mmm...food!" Gunn grinned at the longing sigh and the faraway look in Fred's eyes.   
  
"I made some brownies before we left and some sandwiches just in case--" Cordelia stopped as everyone groaned. "What?"  
  
"I think we should stop. I'm not above stretching my legs and fresh food sounds really good." Wesley said, avoiding the glare Cordelia was sending his way.   
  
"I gotta piss too." Faith said in an urgent voice. Wesley shifted underneath her and grinned as she turned on him, her brown eyes huge. He didn't want to say anything, but he had to go too. Angel had refused to allow anyone to use the on board facilities, claiming it would stink up the place and he was the one with the superhuman senses and not them. Wesley couldn't really blame him.   
  
"I'm with you." Connor said, sitting up in the berth, his back bent to avoid smashing his head against the low ceiling. There was a chorus of positive replies. Angel pulled off at the first exit, the only open restaurant in sight being a small Mexican cantina that looked like a Taco Bell rip-off.   
  
"Looks like it's the only thing open this late." Angel explained, gesturing to the other restaurants grouped near the exit to the Interstate. The McDonald's and the Wendy's were dark humps in the thin light of the moon.   
  
"That's fine with me! I could use some something spicy." Gunn said as he scooted out of the booth after Wesley and Faith.   
  
"Charles, you know how Mexican food makes you gassy. Maybe you shouldn't." Fred said, touching his arm as he walked by her. Everyone else filed out of the RV, stretching and rubbing their stomachs.   
  
"Since when do you care?" He replied before he really thought about it. Fred's face fell and a flicker of hurt showed in her eyes. She let go of his arm and dropped her head.  
  
"I do care." Her voice was soft and full of emotion. A spasm of guilt went through his heart.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean...look, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay. I don't have any right to...let's just go inside with the others."   
  
"Wait, Fred. I'm sorry. I don't want to fight anymore, okay?"  
  
"I don't want to fight either, Charles." Fred said with a grim smile.   
  
"Good. Then are we friends?"  
  
"That's all, I guess." Fred frowned and then walked toward the door and down the steps, leaving Gunn behind, cursing under his breath.   
  
****  
  
Two hours later, they were leaving Phoenix behind, the lights bright in the side view mirrors. Angel was behind the wheel again, with Gunn sitting next to him in silence, the lights dim. The girls were in the back bedroom, claiming the big bed for themselves, leaving Connor to the berth above his head, Lorne to the narrow couch across one side of the motor home and Wesley to the floor, which was nicely carpeted, but smelled like old feet.   
  
"God, I love the open road." Angel commented, passing a car with ease.   
  
"Never traveled much, but it doesn't suck. This is a nice Winnie' Lorne found."   
  
"Except for the smell, yeah." Angel replied, changing lanes again. A snore shot through the cabin and Gunn glanced over his shoulder at Lorne, who was curled up on the couch, his thumb tucked into his mouth.   
  
"Now that's disturbing." Angel glanced backward at Gunn's comment and grinned.   
  
"You learn a lot about people when you travel cross-country with them."  
  
"Yeah. Guess so." Gunn said as he rubbed his gurgling stomach.  
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Stomach ache. It's nothing."  
  
"I meant...you and Fred."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"That would be a 'no', then?"  
  
"A big fat one. You and Cordelia? How's that going?" Gunn asked as he folded his hands behind his head, staring at the glowing red taillights of the car ahead of them. He glanced over at Angel and saw the vampire's jaw working, the muscle twitching with agitation. "'Nuff said. I'll drop that subject."  
  
"Good idea."   
  
"So um...Wesley and Faith, huh?"  
  
Angel's mouth twitched as if he were fighting a smile. "You noticed that too?"   
  
"Stevie Wonder would notice that, man. She's practically begging him to--"  
  
"I'll ask you not to discuss my non-romantic life, thank you." Wesley's sleep-threatened voice mumbled from the floor. His disheveled head lifted from the darkened floor as he glared at them. Gunn shifted in his seat and shot his friend a cautious smile. Angel held his breath, waiting for another fight to break out.  
  
"Thought you were asleep, bro."   
  
"I would be if you'd both shut your mouths. But since I'm not, let's talk about you two!"   
  
"Rowr! Catty!" Lorne said as he sat up, shaking his horned head and rubbing his eyes. "I wanna be in on this too."  
  
Angel managed a grin as he listened to his family talk. The past year melted away in an instant--the fighting, the grudges, the romantic tangles. It was over and done with and they could deal. As long as Wesley and Gunn kept civil tongues in those stubborn heads of theirs.  
  
"So, what about us?" Gunn challenged as Wesley sat up, his sweat pants twisted around his legs.   
  
"Well you're both complete idiots for one. Cordelia was clearly flirting with you in the restaurant, Angel. Fred clearly wants to make amends for...well...you know. And you're both ignoring them completely. You're both bloody morons."  
  
"Oh, he said bloody!" Lorne commented with glee as he propped himself up on his elbow and stared at them from the couch.   
  
"What about you and Faith? Or you and…you know, for that matter? What's going on there?" Gunn asked, his face darkening.  
  
"You know my status with you know who and no, nothing whatsoever is going on there. Neither of us are interested, Charles. You know that." Wesley said forcefully, feeling that old anger welling up in him. Gunn sighed and looked back at the road.  
  
"And Faith?" Angel asked, an arch in his voice. Silence met his question and he swore he could actually feel Wesley blushing. "Well then..."  
  
"So, is everyone going to couple off on this trip? Wow. That just leaves me and the sprout by our lonesome." Lorne said with a dirty laugh, ignoring the glares shooting his way.  
  
"I am not dating you." Connor piped up from the berth overhead. His shaggy head suddenly lowered into view, his hair a halo around his lean face. Everyone looked up at him, surprised that he too, was awake.   
  
"Wasn't going to go there." Lorne threw up his hands with a chuckle.   
  
"So we're just a bunch of gossipy hens, huh?" Angel commented with a warm feeling in his gut. There was a round of manly grunts in agreement.   
  
"I wonder what the girls are doing?" Gunn wondered out loud, his eye on the light outlining the heavy curtain across the entrance to the back room.   
  
"Probably talking and braiding each other's hair. Maybe some pillow fights or the comparing of breast size. Possibly with demonstrations and nudity..." Lorne's voice trailed off and all the guys shifted in their seats, lost in the Technicolor visual. There was silence for a moment until Connor's innocent voice interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"What's a clitoris?" They all dissolved into very unmanly giggles as Connor exclaimed, "What?"  
  
****  
  
"You're not brushing my hair, so back off!" Faith said defensively as she stretched out on the hide-a-bed beside Cordelia. Fred looked fairly put out as she held the brush.  
  
"But it's tangled!" Fred protested, waving the brush at the two women on the bed.  
  
"Down Fred! Faith's been in prison for the past three years, do you really want some girl-on-girl action with her?" Cordelia said with a chuckle as Faith bopped her with a pillow.   
  
"Well no...but isn't this what girls do at slumber parties?"   
  
"Well, we're not slumbering as such and it's not a party. Not when the room smells like old feet, which is probably because Faith has her shoes off." Cordelia grinned and sat up, drawing her knees against her chest.   
  
"Don't start on me C. I could make your life a living hell!"  
  
"Oh really? Like how?"   
  
Faith peered at the Seer, her eyes narrowing. "Angel!" A grin spread as Cordelia jumped, her cheeks coloring. "I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"You're about to jump him, that's what!"  
  
"I am not. We've barely talked. I don't know what you're talking about so...so...shut up!"  
  
"I saw you in that restaurant. 'Oh Angel! Please, please...pass the...SALSA!'" Faith exclaimed, her voice breathy as she grinned. "It was like I was watching When Harry Met Sally for sobbing out loud!"   
  
"She's right you know. I thought you two were playing footsie under the table there for a while, but I couldn't be sure. Are you...you know?" Fred asked, sitting down on an empty corner of the bed, tossing the brush down in front of her.  
  
"I don't know. Things are still weird. I mean, hello--demon in my body tried to destroy the world! Not something you just forget about the next day." Cordelia frowned and twisted a tendril of hair around her finger. She sighed, shadows haunting her face and a pain shooting across her heart.  
  
"Not to mention screwing Angel's son."   
  
"Yes, thank you Faith! I'd almost forgotten about that!" Cordelia moaned and fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling of the motor home. "Connor still gives me these looks like I'm going to suddenly jump him and he can't wait. At least he's not all territorial about it anymore."  
  
"And he's getting along with Angel, which is a miracle."  
  
"Well, Angel did save him from my--its--clutches. You can't really hate a guy after that. But...Angel's just...I don't know."   
  
"You're gonna hook up though, right? For real this time?" Fred grinned as Cordelia rolled over onto her side and glared at her.  
  
"Enough about me, let's talk about you, Winifred Burkle a.k.a. Femme Fatale extraordinaire. Who do you have your eye on?" She glanced at Faith and bit her lip at the dark expression crossing the Slayer's face.   
  
"Someone, I mean no one! It's...let's not talk about me!" Fred exclaimed, nervously jerking at the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Wesley or Gunn? Spit it out. I know what happened between you three, so spill! No need to be shy!"   
  
"It doesn't matter. He's not interested anyway. I just want to have a good time at home, okay?"   
  
"It's Wesley isn't it?" Faith said, her fingers fisted in her lap.   
  
"No, it's...it's...Charles." Fred's face fell and she took a deep breath. "I ruined it and now…he just wants to be friends. Nothing else. I think he hates me."  
  
"He doesn't hate you Fred. Trust me, I know. He just needs some convincing on how you really feel." Cordelia patted Fred's hand as the older girl sighed. "You'll work things out."  
  
"Especially if you stay away from Wesley." Cordelia and Fred just stared at Faith, eyebrows lifted in question. "What?"  
  
"What is going on with you and Wes?" Cordelia asked in amusement, leaning forward as Fred grinned at the Slayer.  
  
"Nothing. We're friends." Faith said in a rush as she hugged the pillow to her chest.  
  
"Friends with lusty wrong feelings?"   
  
"No!" Faith exclaimed in agitation as she pulled her fingers through her tangled hair.  
  
"Yeah, and sitting on his lap during an arousing game of Mad Libs was just you being friendly. God, you're such a slut!" Cordelia laughed and ducked the pillow as Faith flung it at her.   
  
"I think it's cute, for what my opinion is worth. I'm not jealous." Fred piped up, meeting Faith's dark gaze with a smile. Something passed between them for a moment and Faith nodded, then picked up the forgotten brush and thrust it at Fred.  
  
"Yay!" Fred exclaimed, dropping down behind the Slayer and pulling the brush gently through her hair. Cordelia sighed and watched the two of them, her mind on other things.   
  
She just wanted everything to be the way it was before everything went to hell. Everyone together and as a family. It was a simple request, right? At least everyone was trying to get along; there was hope for them yet.   
  
Then there was Angel. Angel who flinched when he looked at her, as if he was still picturing the things the demon had done with her body. She couldn't blame him, but she just wished he would sit down and talk to her, instead of avoiding any intimate setting where they could be alone.   
  
Maybe she could make him talk to her…   
  
"Maybe you'll get him alone when we get to San Antonio?"   
  
Cordelia snapped out of her thoughts with a confused, "Huh?"  
  
"I was talking to Faith...who has passed out." Fred gestured to the Slayer, whose head was dropped down on her chest. Fred yawned and put the brush aside. "It looks nice."  
  
"I could use some serious winkage myself." Cordelia agreed, her mind heavy with sleep and other thoughts. Fred turned the light off as Cordelia nudged Faith into semi-consciousness. The hum of the engine and the whir of the huge wheels was a calming lullaby as the girls settled into the bed. Cordelia sighed once and then blissful darkness slipped over her.   
  
****  
  
El Pas, Texas  
  
They passed through New Mexico in slumber, Angel in a state of peace as his family slept around him. Before dawn, he roused Gunn, who took the wheel and drove into the sunrise as Angel bed down in the berth with Connor, avoiding the rays of sunshine that drifted across the walls of the motor home. It wasn't long before someone was awake to keep him company.  
  
"Beautiful sunrise, huh?" He said, glancing over at Fred, who was yawning and stretching. She rolled the window down and took a deep breath, wind flowing through her hair and tangling it in brown knots.   
  
"Ahhh...Texas."  
  
"Good to be home, huh?"  
  
"You have no idea. It's been so long, Charles. I feel like Dorothy waking up in her bed. And everyone she loves is there." She looked in his direction, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Yeah. Everybody." Gunn said, glancing at her before sighing. "So...sleep well?"  
  
"Not really. I'm too excited to really close my eyes. Plus Cordelia and Faith were all clingy. It kinda freaked me out." She glanced at Gunn, who was smiling widely. "What?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing. Just imagining the clinging."  
  
"Pervert." She giggled, drawing her feet up underneath her. She glanced behind her, her eyes lighting on Wesley's sleeping form. "Charles, I think we need to talk--"  
  
"Is it morning already?" Connor asked, dropping down into view. Angel's hand fell into the open air, sizzling as it met the sun. Connor watched it smoke for a moment and then tucked it back into the blankets with a smirk. "Hey."  
  
"Hi sweetie." Fred smiled and then sighed. It would have to wait. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, except these guys wouldn't shut up about this thing called the cli--"  
  
"So! Connor, how would you like to learn to drive?!!" Gunn interrupted loudly, glancing at Fred, who had a questioning look on her face.   
  
"Okay!" Connor said, his face lighting up at the chance to drive the big vehicle.   
  
"Don't tell me you're actually letting him drive? With me in the moving death machine?" Cordelia's voice called as she stepped over Wesley's sleeping form. "I don't think so."   
  
"Hey, I bet I'm a great driver!"  
  
"I don't actually care to find out." Cordelia said, crossing her arms over her old t-shirt. Her hair was sticking up on one side and there was grit in her eyes.   
  
"Co-ordy!" Connor protested in exasperation.   
  
"No! This thing is way too big to practice on. You could hit a...a...baby or something!" Cordy said, clearly putting her foot down.   
  
"Why would a baby be on the interstate?" Gunn asked, stifling a yawn.   
  
"That's beside the point and I'm sure your father would agree if he were conscious."   
  
"You're not my mother!" A hint of anger flared in Connor's eyes and he glared at the Seer, who only glared back.  
  
"I can't actually argue with that point, but you will do as I say young man!" Cordelia exclaimed, sitting down at the booth.   
  
"Or what, you'll try to destroy the world again?"   
  
"Try me and find out! What Cordy giveth, Cordy can taketh away, buster!"   
  
Connor just glared at her, a myriad of emotions playing across his features. Finally he just sighed and sat across from her at the booth, snapping sarcastically, "Fine. Mom."   
  
Cordelia smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair. "Glad you see things my way. Now who do I have to kill to get a cup of coffee?"   
  
"There's a gas station up ahead if you want me to stop." Gunn offered as the sign went by with a whoosh.   
  
"Sure, I think we could all use a good freshening up." Cordelia responded, rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Are we in Texas yet?" Lorne said out of nowhere, jerking fully awake and nearly falling on top of Wesley.   
  
"Just entered El Paso a few minutes ago man." Gunn answered, changing lanes  
  
"Oh goody. Now stop so I can do an Ozzy and pee on the Alamo." Lorne said with a chuckle, straightening his bright gold robe.  
  
"The Alamo is in San Antonio, Lorne." Fred piped up with pride.  
  
"Thanks for the geography lesson kitten, but I know all I need to know about Texas. It's full of cattle, rich oil tycoons named Ewing, belt buckles as big as my head, armadillos and salsa. What more is there to know?" Lorne said and Fred could only giggle.   
  
"You all are freaking loud, you know that? I've slept through prison riots quieter than you people." Faith grumbled as she walked out of the back room.   
  
"Sorry." Connor said, scooting over to let Faith sit down. She ignored him and let her gaze wander to Wesley, who was still snoozing on the floor.   
  
"I guess Wesley can sleep through anything, huh?"  
  
"And he's in the way. Maybe we should move him?" Cordelia said, tilting her head to peer at Wes's unshaven face.   
  
"Yeah, we could do that. Or..." An evil grin crossed Faith's features as she disappeared into the back room and came out with a can of shaving cream in her hands.   
  
"What are you doing?" Fred asked, her eyebrows rising sky high. Faith grinned at her and bent down, shaking the can and then popping the lid off.   
  
"Just having some harmless fun!"   
  
She lowered the can and squirted a big pile of fluffy white cream into both of Wesley's limp hands. She waited a second, studying his face for signs of movement. When he didn't move, she bent down and tickled his nose with the ends of her hair. She stopped again and watched as he wiggled his nose. He lay still again and she tickled his nose with her hair once more. His shaving cream filled hands twitched and she held her breath, waiting for him to scratch his nose.   
  
He lifted one hand toward his face and she grinned, only to get a face full of shaving cream a second later. She sputtered as Wesley grabbed her head in his messy hands and smeared the fluffy white mixture into her hair. They fell into a tumble as everyone erupted into laughter. Faith managed to smear Wesley's face with the cream too and soon they were nearly covered in the white stuff.   
  
"Okay! Okay! Truce!" Faith gasped, smacking Wesley in the arm. He winced, but didn't let her up, his hands tangled in her hair.   
  
"Maybe next time you'll wake me politely?" He asked as she lifted a hand to wipe a clump away from his eyes. They smiled at each other for a moment and then Lorne coughed.   
  
"Well, I need a cold shower now. Anyone else?"  
  
Wesley let go of Faith, his face filling with color. The Slayer grinned and glanced at Cordelia, who was only staring at the two of them with wide, amused eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the vehicle screeched to a stop as Gunn pulled up to a gas station. Angel snorted awake, sitting up and bashing his head on the low ceiling with a grunt. Everyone turned to look at him as he rubbed his head, noticing the pain in his slightly sunburned hand. He blinked and then his gaze landed on Faith and Wesley.  
  
"I don't even wanna know."   
  
****  
  
Gassed up, groggily awake, somewhat clean and full of Little Debbie snack cakes (everyone refused to eat anything Cordelia had brought along), they all settled in for the last day on the road. Texas stretched out before them, dusty and rolling. They passed sprawling ranches, oil fields, scrub covered mountains and plateaus that seemed to stretch on forever.   
  
While Angel avoided the sun and Gunn tried to stay awake at the wheel, everyone else managed to pass the time. Surprisingly, they were getting along even better than before. Angel was too happy watching them all talk, joining in the conversation from the shadows when Cordelia would draw him in. Around noon, she climbed the short ladder and worked her way into the dark berth beside him.   
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as she laid her head on the pillow next to his head. Everyone else was too busy playing Clue and talking to notice them.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence fell over them as she lifted a hand to touch his face. He drew his head back and captured her fingers with his own. She smiled as he kissed her fingertips and closed his eyes.   
  
"We should talk." She managed to say as she curled up next to him, warm Texas air flowing around them as Fred threw open a window.  
  
"No, no talking right now. Just..."  
  
"Faith said things are weird between us. Are they weird?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's why we're here." Angel responded truthfully, his hand in her soft hair. "We're a family..."  
  
"Do you think they blame me?" He knew she meant someone in particular, but he wasn't sure whom she meant.  
  
"Does it look like they do?"   
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well I am. No one blames you Cordy. We're just all very glad you're back, whole and perfect and non-evil. We missed you." He stroked her cheek, a smile playing on his lips. "I missed you."  
  
She smiled and cuddled up next to him, not caring if things were weird or wrong or about the past. They were here now and she wanted to make it last. She just wanted everything perfect, even though she knew it never would be again.   
  
"I missed you too. Now shut up. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Faith and Fred were way clingy. It was creepy."  
  
Angel managed a laugh and drew the covers up around them. Together, they fell asleep in the shadows, warm sunshine seeping through the air as Texas stretched before them. Lorne looked up from his game and smiled at the sight of them curled up together. Then he glanced at Fred and Gunn sitting up front, talking in hushed tones and Wesley and Faith who were playing Travel Clue against him and Connor, their heads bent over the checklist in conspiracy, eyes meeting every two seconds.  
  
Lorne's grin got wider, his plans falling into place. "It won't be long now..."  
  
(end chapter)  
  
**** 


	2. Barn Talk

Chapter Two: Barn Talk  
  
San Antonio, Texas  
  
Texas passed in a blur of small towns and long, dry Interstate. Gunn had nearly fallen asleep at the wheel twice and only gave it up after the third time he nodded off in the warm sunlight. Wesley took over and drove into San Antonio just as the sun went down. Fred called her mother to tell her they were almost there as Angel took Wesley's place and followed Fred's directions toward her family's ranch just outside the city limits. They passed Brooks Air Force Base and turned onto a tiny side road, gravel flying out in a wave behind them.   
  
"It's the next turn on the right Angel." Fred said, her face nearly pressed against the windshield as she tried to get a good look at her homestead for the first time six or so years. When Angel made the turn, she actually squealed and thrust her hands in the air. The squeal tore through the motor home and everyone winced.   
  
Pulling up outside a wind-worn two-story farmhouse, they were immediately greeted by a familiar pair on the front porch. Fred barely waited until Angel stopped the motor home before she bounded out of the passenger side door and leapt at her mother and father.   
  
Everyone piled out politely behind her, waiting as Fred hugged and kissed her mother and then did the same to her father. Gunn's grin was wide and happy. It'd been a long time since he'd seen her this carefree.   
  
"Sweetie! Oh, look at you, you're skin and bones! Are you eating enough?" Trish Burkle exclaimed, holding Fred at arms length and examining her in the porch light with an appraising, motherly eye.   
  
"Mom! Yes!" Fred said, exasperated, a grin on her face.   
  
"Well, you're gonna get gain a few pounds while you're here and that's final!" Trish said and then turned to the large group standing in her driveway. She appraised them all for a second and then smiled.   
  
"Angel!" Angel stepped forward and she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Are you still a vampire?"   
  
"Yes, ma'am." Angel lowered his head and looked at his feet.  
  
"Good. I slaughtered two pigs yesterday and I don't want all that blood to go to waste." Angel fought a grin at Trish's offhand manner. She smiled and moved down the line, hugging and greeting all the old faces. She stopped at Faith and Connor, appraising first one and then the other. "Lorne told me you put Angel in a box and sunk him to the bottom of the ocean."  
  
"Uh...well...yeah." Connor stammered, glancing at his father on how to answer. Angel gestured to him to go on. "I mean, yes ma'am. But I...won't do it again."  
  
Trish nodded and turned her attention on Faith. "And you're the murderer?"  
  
"What of it?" Faith immediately challenged. Wesley put a hand on her shoulder, as if he could restrain her.   
  
"We believe in the death penalty in Texas, ya know." Trish said coolly, one eyebrow arched as Faith bristled under her glare.   
  
"Mom, Faith is a good guy--she saved the world n'stuff." Fred spoke up, taking her mother's hand.   
  
"No, let her speak, Fred. We gonna have a problem?" Faith's face was hard and careworn as she looked over the aging woman before her.   
  
Trish suddenly smiled. "If Winifred is your friend then I don't have a problem with you. After all, she brought a vampire, a former higher being and a demon with her. A convicted criminal actually puts me at ease."   
  
"Just don't be gettin' any ideas though." Roger Burkle spoke up in his easy manner, eyeing Faith. He wasn't nearly so trusting. Faith opened her mouth to say what he could do with his ideas, but Wesley pinched her arm.  
  
"Yes sir." Faith answered, tight lipped. Trish appraised them all again and then sighed.  
  
"Well y'all can just come inside right now. I've had dinner warming since Fred called us. I hope you like fried chicken."  
  
"Hell yeah!" Gunn exclaimed, his stomach rumbling. Everyone filed into the house and looked around at Fred's home as Trish got dinner ready. Fred was running around like mad, looking at things she hadn't seen in years and exclaiming over the newest additions with the wonder of a child at Disneyland. Cordelia personally thought they'd have to tranquilize her before she would sit down and be still for a minute.   
  
The house was homey and warm, the walls painted an off-white that complimented the polished wooden floors. The furniture was worn and overstuffed, with homemade doilies strewn over the backs of the couches and chairs. There were many pictures on the walls. Everyone stopped before a large picture of a much younger Fred, who was grinning at them widely.   
  
"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Faith asked, glancing over at Fred, who blushed scarlet.   
  
"And what were you wearing?" Cordelia added, a look of disbelief crossing her features, her eyes wide.   
  
"That's...I was ten and...and I was very into Dolly Parton okay. It was a phase!" Fred said, flustered, her hands fluttering in the air. Gunn smirked at the picture, noting the huge, hair sprayed helmet of hair, the turquoise cowboy hat, the beaded dress with the fringe and the huge grin that displayed two missing teeth. "We've all made fashion mistakes, okay!"  
  
"Yeah, just look at Cordelia's hair!" Lorne exclaimed, pointing fingers.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Freddikins I think you look darling!" Lorne went on, ignoring Cordy and kissing Fred's forehead as he walked by. "Don't let the ugly stepsisters tell you different. And Dolly is a peach."  
  
"This coming from the guy who watched "Best Little Whorehouse in Texas" twenty times before we left. And knew all the songs." Cordelia said, fingering her chin-length brown hair. She thought it looked cute like this...  
  
"Burt Reynolds is the man!" Lorne exclaimed over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen after Fred's mother.   
  
"He's completely delusional." Cordelia said sourly. Angel looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Well, Burt Reynolds was kind of cool back in the day."   
  
"Not about Burt Reynolds, dumbass! My hair!" Cordelia said, smacking Angel's arm. He shied away from her and then touched her hair with one hand.   
  
"I don't know...the blonde wasn't the best look ever. I prefer the brown." Angel said, pulling the silky strands of hair between his fingers. Cordelia sighed and let a contented grin ease over her face.  
  
"That is the exact right thing to say." Cordelia said with another sigh. Angel opened his mouth to something, but Trish's voice stopped him.  
  
"Dinner's ready!"   
  
"Oh thank God, I was about to eat Wesley's arm!" Gunn said, tearing his eyes away from the photograph of Fred.   
  
"You wouldn't want him anyway, Gunn. He's all stringy and bitter." Faith said, glancing at Wesley, who was studying the books on the shelf in the corner.   
  
"As the owner of said arm, I resent that remark!" Wesley said, glancing up and meeting Faith's grin. He put a book back on the shelf and followed everyone into the dining room.   
  
Two tables had been pulled together to accommodate the Burkles and their eight guests. Gunn's eyes went wide as he looked at the plates of chicken, mashed potatoes, beets, spinach, green beans, bright yellow ears of corn, biscuits, gravy, salad, and deviled eggs.   
  
"Wow, mom. This is too much..." Fred said as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to her father.  
  
"Oh please, you know how I love to cook." Trish said with a snort.   
  
"No, really Mrs. Burkle. This is lovely. Thank you." Wesley said as everyone else sat down too.   
  
"Thank you Wesley. Lorne, dear, I love that suit."  
  
"Thanks Trish." The two exchanged a look for a moment and Trish grinned in conspiracy, glancing around the table. Lorne did too, noticing that Angel and Cordelia were sitting together and so were Fred and Gunn. They hadn't even noticed. Both of them watched as Faith pushed Connor out of the way and sat down next to Wesley. Connor gave her a scowl and sat down between her and Lorne with a thump.   
  
Trish and Lorne kept glancing around the table as the meal went on. Angel sat back and watched everyone eat before tasting bits and pieces of everything. His stomach rumbled for something more liquid-y and red, but he obliged Mrs. Burkle, who was sitting next to him, as she piled mashed potatoes on his plate. She leaned toward him and whispered, "I've got a big glass of pig's blood in the fridge. You can get it whenever you want."   
  
"Oh...um...thank you." Angel stammered as Trish just smiled and went back to her meal.  
  
The meal passed in peace and polite conversation. Roger was really excited to have extra hands on the ranch for a few days and Trish was dying to take them all around San Antonio to see the sights. Everything was going great until Roger asked about the Apocalypse.   
  
"So...big Beast, huh?"  
  
"The biggest." Lorne said with a grimace.  
  
"We were really worried about y'all when we heard it on the news. Between Iraq and the space shuttle blowing up, it was a little much to take in. I can't imagine what it was like for y'all, living there."  
  
"It was rough, that's for sure. We lost a few, won a few." Gunn said around a mouthful of biscuit. Connor nodded in agreement, his eyes on Cordelia, who was studying the pool of gravy on her plate with interest.   
  
"Actually, we'd like to...focus on other things while we're here if you don't mind. It's kind of tough to talk about." Angel said, noticing the paleness of Cordelia's face.   
  
"Oh, of course."   
  
The conversation immediately turned to a much lighter topic and soon, dessert--sugar cream pie--was brought out. They all ate as much as they could, bellies full to bursting. When Connor was ready to nod off, Trish looked at the clock on the wall and exclaimed about the time.  
  
"What am I thinking keeping you up like this? I bet you're all exhausted from your trip."  
  
"We didn't get much sleep, mama." Fred said apologetically, as she stood up and started stacking the dishes.   
  
"I understand. Now, I've pulled out the couch bed in the den for you girls since we're still renting out Fred's room, but I'm not sure where I'm going to put the fellas here..."  
  
"We can sleep in the motor home." Gunn offered with a smile.  
  
"Yes, it's quite cozy..." Wesley said as he stood up.  
  
"Despite the smell." Angel finished, poking Connor awake with his finger. The younger boy shot up and looked like he was going to kill someone if they came near him.   
  
"Smell?" Roger asked, his eyebrows shooting up in question.  
  
"An Innishi demon was living in there for awhile. They give off a rather--pungent--aroma when they're in heat. It tends to linger. That's why I got it so cheap." Lorne said with a guilty shrug as he picked up the rest of the dishes and quickly walked into the kitchen after Fred and Trish.  
  
"Now he tells us." Gunn groused as Faith made a face.   
  
In the kitchen, Fred stacked the dishes next to the sink and reached for the dishrag. Trish slapped her hand away. "You're practically asleep on your feet. I'll do these while you go get the boys some extra blankets."  
  
"But there are so many dishes, mom!"  
  
"I'll help her." Lorne said, reaching for a dry towel. Fred sighed and then gave her mother a kiss. Trish shooed her out of the room and turned back to the green demon standing at her sink.   
  
"So...how were things on the ride here?"  
  
"Therapeutic, I'd say." Lorne mused, remembering Cordelia and Angel asleep in the berth and everyone else talking and laughing.   
  
"So, how much work do they need?" Trish asked with a gleam in her eye, her voice a whisper as she dipped her hands in the hot soapy water, cleaning one dish after another and handing them to Lorne, who rinsed and dried them.  
  
"Fred and Gunn have a lot of issues--mostly Wesley. We get them past that and they'll be fine. They're both still so in love it's blinding me."   
  
"My little girl has grown up so much." Trish said with a sigh and then frowned. "What about...you said Wesley is a big issue for Winifred, right? Well...what is he doing here?"   
  
"He's family, same as everyone else. And let me tell you something, he's got more on his mind than Fred right now sweetie pie."  
  
"Like that convict with all the cleavage and the attitude?"   
  
Lorne chuckled at the accurate description. "I didn't see it coming, but I don't think we'll have to worry about Wesley interfering with what we have planned. Those two crazy cats are ready to jump each other."   
  
"Well then that works out nicely. I feel like some teenager with all this plotting."  
  
Lorne laughed again and studied Trish's face. "Your daughter is a lot like you. I know if she wasn't one of my targets she'd be in here helping me get everyone else together. She's got the same plotting, scheming, romantic streak in her. I mean that in a good way."  
  
"That's how I took it. Okay, now what about Angel and Cordelia?"  
  
"Oh that's a hard nut to crack. They want to be together and he's all big with the guilt about being a vampire. That used to work fine for them; only now Cordelia is big with the guilt too. There can't be two broody people in one relationship--it just doesn't work." Lorne said, looking over his shoulder as he stacked the clean bowls on the counter.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Work them through it, I guess. We'll have to be really careful Cordy doesn't sniff us out; she's not stupid. Angel can be dumb as a post sometimes though, so he'll be easy to manipulate. It shouldn't take much. Just a little nudge."  
  
"I wanna help." They both whirled to see Connor standing in the doorway to the bright, homey kitchen, a half-empty glass of milk in his hands.   
  
"Connor! How long were you there?"  
  
"Long enough. You're going to make my father and Cordelia get together, right?" Connor's blue eyes were shadowed. "And Fred and Gunn?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well I wanna help."  
  
"Why?" Lorne exclaimed. "I figured you'd be the last person to want them together..."  
  
"Maybe. But...let me help."  
  
Lorne looked him over for a few seconds, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He shrugged. "Fine. Come in here and grab a towel. Join our pow-wow little man." Connor smiled, grabbed a towel and listened intently as Lorne went over The Plan.  
  
****  
  
"I say we kill it." Connor said shortly the next morning, eyeing the huge beast before him. Gunn chuckled and studied the creature with interest.   
  
"I think we're supposed to milk it." He said, bending over to get a look at the underside of the huge creature. It stamped impatiently in place and looked back at the two men standing beside it, doleful brown eyes blinking in the dim light of the barn.  
  
"How do you do that?" Connor asked, tilting his head to stare at the smelly creature.  
  
"How the hell should I know? I grew up in the hood! The only thing I know about cows is they taste good with A-1 sauce." Gunn exclaimed, reaching out a hand to stroke the cow's short brown hair. The cow gave a plaintive moo and stamped away from Gunn's hand. "How about that? Even the livestock hates a brother in Texas."  
  
"So...how should we milk it?" Connor asked again as he crouched down in the trampled hay and dirt. Gunn thought a moment, studying the underside of the cow with shrewd eyes.  
  
"Well, I think you grab those dangly things right there and pull really hard."   
  
"Okay, so...pull em." Connor nudged Gunn forward.   
  
"Yeah, maybe I will. It ain't like it's hard, right?" Gunn said as he tentatively reached forward. He grabbed an udder in his fingers and tugged it downward. Instead of the expected warm stream of milk, he was suddenly drenched in warm, yellow liquid. He sputtered and fell backward. "What the hell?"  
  
"I don't think it liked that."  
  
"Shut up Connor!" Gunn growled as he pulled off his shirt and wiped the icky warm liquid off his face.   
  
"Whoa, what did we miss? And why is Gunn shirtless?" Faith asked she and Fred walked into the barn. She looked Gunn over and smiled. "Scratch that. Gunn should always be shirtless. But why is he covered in piss?"   
  
"He pulled too hard." Fred said with a giggle, walking over to the cow and petting it. It stayed in place as she scratched it behind the ears. "When you milk a cow, you've got to be gentle. Or they'll let you know."   
  
"Can't they just moo really loud?" Gunn said with a scowl as he walked splashed water from the trough on his face. Fred grabbed a tiny stool and set it down next to the cow. She reached for a bucket and placed it under the udders, then petted the cow, her tone soothing as she talked.   
  
"Watch, Charles. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Everyone leaned down and watched as Fred took two of the udders in her hands and tugged them gently. Milk shot out of them and hit the bucket with a metallic ping. "See? Easy-peasy."  
  
"That's just about the dirtiest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of shit." Faith commented with a disturbed expression on her face.   
  
"Fred the Milkmaid. I'm in a wrong place, mentally." Gunn said with a smile. Fred turned her head and grinned at him.   
  
"You wanna try? I promise you won't get peed on again."   
  
"Uh, I'll catch the next cow, thanks. You take this one." Gunn offered, tucking his soiled shirt into the waistband of his old jeans. Fred sighed and went back to milking the cow. She looked around the barn, smiling at all the familiar stalls and the old leather horse tack on the walls. Nothing had changed in all the time she was gone. Not even the manure pile outside the wide barn doors.   
  
She breathed in, the cow's flank soft against her cheek. The smell of animals and hay filled her lungs. She was sharply reminded of Pylea, but this was a familiar scent. This was home.   
  
She looked up to see Gunn watching her, a smile on his face. Her heart did a familiar pitter-patter in her chest and she tugged too hard. Instead of a shower of warm liquid, she got smacked in the face by the cow's tail.   
  
Just then, something smoky barreled into the barn and they all turned to watch as Angel stumbled to a stop and yanked a blanket off his body. Cordelia came in after him, followed by Wesley and Roger.   
  
"He always has to make a showy entrance." Gunn commented as Angel shot him a dirty look. The vampire looked around, his eyebrows drawn up in concern.  
  
"See, I knew I'd get you in here in one piece. You're such a worry-wort, Angel." Cordelia said, waving away the smoke with a grimace.  
  
"I don't know...I get real nervous in barns. I'm always afraid someone is going to knock me out and steal my horse." He said, stepping over a stinky pile of dung on the ground.   
  
"Oh look. Horse poo." Cordelia said, looking around with distaste at the dirty barn and all the animals. "Reminds me of Pylea. Let's leave."  
  
"At least its not demon horse poo." Fred said cheerfully, avoiding another swing of the cow's tail.   
  
"Thank God for small favors. Will it bite me?" Cordelia asked, approaching the cow Fred was milking. When Fred shook her head, she reached out and petted the chewing cow. "Now this is the kind of cow I like. Well, I like em better on my plate, but I can handle em like this."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when Cordelia Chase was in a barn." Angel said, studying her as she petted the cow.  
  
"I'll have you know I had a barn at my huge mansion in Sunnydale--complete with my own horse!" A shadow fell over Cordelia's face. "I miss Keanu."  
  
"What? You named your horse Keanu?" Angel exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "Why?"  
  
"No reason." Cordelia said, glancing around with huge eyes.  
  
"That could explain why she has a copy of every Keanu Reeves movie known to man, including "Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey". That's just unnatural." Gunn said with a grin as Cordelia smacked him on the arm.   
  
"Let's drop it okay? I was fourteen when I got him and "Speed" was still really popular at the time. Drop. It."   
  
Gunn threw up his hands in defeat as Angel eyed Cordelia, a scowl on his face.  
  
"So, English, what are you doing?" Faith asked, walking over to him, where he stood, a bit away from everyone else.   
  
Wesley looked up from his study of one of the horses in the stalls, his fingers between it's ears. "Looking at Mr. Burkle's horses. Beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
"You seen one stud, you've seen em all, I guess." Faith said with a shrug as she eyed the horse and the man petting it. It stamped around in its stall and tossed it's head as it preened for the visitors. Wesley laughed and reached for the currycomb hanging on the post beside the door.  
  
"There ya go Rufus." Wesley said, combing the fat horse's shining russet coat.   
  
"How the hell do you know so much about horses?" Faith asked as she hopped up on the stall and sat on the edge. Wesley looked up at her with a smile.  
  
"Equestrian lessons were required courses at the academy I attended as a boy. My father also had his own stables and I was allowed a horse if I kept my marks up." Wesley said, his eyes far away. Faith sensed the bitterness just below the surface of his voice.   
  
"What did you name it?"  
  
"Nothing as exciting as Keanu, I assure you."  
  
"Come on, tell me."  
  
"Godiva." Wesley said with a sigh.  
  
"Godiva? What kind of a pussy name is Godiva?" Faith snorted as Wesley furrowed his brow at her.  
  
"Godiva is a historical figure--"  
  
"I know, she rode on a horse naked. I'm not stupid! It's just a pussy ass name."   
  
Wesley glared at her. "I didn't ask for your opinion."  
  
"Hey, whatever young Master Wesley wanted to name his pussy ass horse is none of my business. I'm just surprised you didn't grow up to be some fa--"  
  
"I'm not talking to you." Wesley sniffed and turned on his heel. Faith jumped down and followed him out the door. Connor watched them go with a frown.   
  
"You don't think they're going to go kill each other do you?" He asked his father, who was busy trying to wipe horse poo off his boot.   
  
"Huh? What?" Angel asked as he looked up from his work, confused.  
  
"Wesley and Faith." Connor prompted, peering out the barn doors in the direction the two of them took.   
  
"No, they're probably going to go fight some more and let the sexual tension mount." Cordelia said sarcastically as Fred laughed against the cow's flank. "So Fred, what's on the schedule today? We've seen the Burkle family homestead, and now the wonders of the barn. What's next?"  
  
"Ah don't know. Daddy, what's goin' on today?" Fred called, giving one more gentle tug on the cow's udders, a warm stream of milk landing in the half-full bucket with a ripple. She let go and felt an ache go through her hands that told her it had been way too long since she'd done this.  
  
"I thought I'd take y'all out ridin', if you want. Chores are almost done and it's a beautiful day." Roger said as he picked up a bag of feed and prepared to go out and feed the rest of the cattle.  
  
"Oh." Fred said, casting a guilty glance in Angel's direction. "But Angel can't..."  
  
"It's okay Fred. I've had enough horse riding to last me a few centuries. You guys go on ahead." Angel said with a small smile. Cordelia frowned and glanced at the horses with longing.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. I'll just stick around here and...not burst into flames."   
  
"Okay, if you're sure." Fred said and then turned back to her father.  
  
"Alright. Well, here comes Grayson. Tell him to saddle you up while I feed the rest of the cattle, okay?" Roger said and then walked off, leaving Fred to gasp out loud, her hand at her throat.  
  
"Fred? What is it?"   
  
"Grayson! Grayson Wells?!" Fred screeched, knocking over the little stool and spooking the cow.   
  
"Yeah, he's the guy who rented out your old bedroom. I heard your mom talking to your dad about it this morning at breakfast. I think he works around the ranch too. Why?" Gunn said, watching Fred's face as she smoothed her hair down nervously.  
  
"Nothing...I...Grayson WELLS?"  
  
"Winnie?! Is that Winnie!?" A low male voice called from the doorway. Everyone swiveled to face him, eyebrows raised in surprise. Gunn glared at the tall, muscular man with floppy blonde hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a worn brown cowboy hat, tight jeans and a faded Tim McGraw t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.   
  
Gunn immediately hated him.  
  
"Grayson? Oh my God!" Fred exclaimed, her mouth open wide enough to catch flies.  
  
"Gal, you'd better get over here and give me a hug!" Grayson said, holding out his arms. Fred launched herself at him and hugged him tight. He let go, holding her at arms length, his light green eyes appraising. "Look at you Winnie, you done gone and growed up on me!"   
  
"Winnie?" Cordelia asked, eyeing Fred, who ignored her and stared at Grayson with huge eyes.   
  
"Grayson...I...it's been so long. How are you?" Fred asked, clearly flustered, her face red.   
  
"Can't complain. Sorry I wasn't here last night to greet y'all. Had to go down to Corpus Christi for your dad, but I hurried home when I heard you was back." Grayson said, slinging an arm over Fred's thin shoulders. Connor glanced at Gunn, seeing the scowl spread over his features even more. "These your friends?"  
  
"Oh yeah...this is Angel. That's Connor over there and that...is Charles." Fred said, pointing to everyone in turn. Grayson said hello to everyone. He stopped in front of Gunn and stared him down.  
  
"So you're Chuck, huh?" Grayson said with a lift of his eyebrow.  
  
"Call me Gunn." Gunn said with barely contained rage. They were both about the same size, but Gunn was beefy where Grayson was wiry. Cordelia glanced from the two of them and back again as they tested each other. She expected them to butt horns any second.  
  
"Wesley and Faith are around here somewhere and so is Lorne." Fred said, breaking the tension with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Green fella? Already met him. He's an interesting sort, ain't he?" Grayson said with a charming smile as he turned away from Gunn and let his gaze trail over to Cordelia, who was still petting the cow with interest.   
  
"You don't know the half of it." Angel said with a tight-lipped smile.  
  
"And who is this charming little thing? Winnie, you ain't introduced me to your other friend here." Grayson said, taking Cordelia's hand and kissing it.   
  
Angel hated him on the spot.  
  
"Grayson, this Cordelia. Cordelia, Grayson." Fred's smile faded and she hung back, watching her childhood friend and Cordelia. Cordy smiled and glanced at Angel, who was glaring at the blonde man holding her hand. Gunn nearly sighed in relief and stepped closer to Fred. He seemed much more at ease now that Grayson's attentions were elsewhere.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Cordy said and then pulled her hand out of his. He flashed her a dazzling smile and tipped his hat at her.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. So, what are y'all doin'?" Grayson asked, clasping his callused hands together as he tore his gaze away from Cordelia's face.   
  
"Daddy wanted to take us riding. Would you start saddling us up while I take the milk in to mom?" Fred sniffed, gesturing to the pail of milk. Connor immediately stepped forward and grabbed the pail.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks Connor." Cordelia said with a smile, surprised to see him so helpful. He nodded and took off toward the house as Grayson started getting the tack down. Fred helped him, talking in low tones so that they couldn't hear her.   
  
Angel glanced at Gunn, who was pulling his dirty shirt back over his head with a jerk. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go find Wes and Faith. I don't want to be stuck riding alone with Rhett and Scarlet over there." Gunn's snapped as he walked past Cordelia and Angel.  
  
"Good idea." Angel said darkly.  
  
"You two okay?" Cordelia asked, watching Gunn go and then sizing up Angel, who was glaring at Grayson's back. Angel glanced at her and nodded, his face dark. Cordelia went back to watching Grayson pull down the tack. She looked back at Angel and saw him frown. "What?"  
  
"Is Keanu Reeves cuter than me?"  
  
Cordelia could only groan.  
  
****  
  
"Shit."   
  
"Trish!" Lorne exclaimed as he looked over at Trish, who was leaning over the engine of a huge yellow school bus that was parked next to the house, her arms greasy to the elbow as she fiddled with car parts. Lorne was sitting on the edge of the porch a few feet away, watching her.  
  
"Sorry...but well, shit. I didn't think about Grayson at all."   
  
"I just thought I should tell you." Connor said, glancing backward at the barn in the distance. "He was giving her that look, you know?"  
  
"That 'I want to be more than friends' look?" Lorne asked as Connor nodded and set down the pail of milk. "How was Fred looking?"  
  
"Like she was going to pass out. But that guy wasn't looking at Fred like that--he was looking at Cordy."  
  
"Shit. This complicates things quite a bit. But no matter! I never fail. Grayson, in all his yummy cowboy splendor, is going to wish he'd never looked at my--I mean Gunn's--Fred. Or Cordelia." Lorne exclaimed, lifting his hand in the air and shaking his lime green fist at the sky.   
  
"Lorne, don't do anything to him; he's a good guy." Trish protested with a sigh as she swiped at her hands with a dirty towel.   
  
Lorne's eyes were far away for a moment and then he refocused his attention. "Don't worry, Trish. We're just going to make sure he doesn't make Gunn jealous--that will only make things worse. No, I know another broody guy who thrives on jealousy and who needs a kick in the ass. This could work well."  
  
"As long as you don't hurt Grayson in the process. He's the best cowhand around."   
  
"I know, and did you see his ass? That was a nice ass. Don't you think?"  
  
Connor and Trish just stared at him.  
  
(end chapter)  
  
**** 


	3. Urban Cowboys and the 12:15 Flyby

Chapter Three: Urban Cowboys and the 12:15 Flyby  
  
The Burkle Ranch, San Antonio, Texas  
  
"I still say we kill it."  
  
"Shut up, Connor." Gunn said, smacking the teen on the arm as he watched Roger mounting one of the horses. The horse danced in place the as Fred's father settled his weight in the creaking saddle with ease. "Looks easy enough."  
  
"As easy as milking a cow?" Connor countered with a laugh, noting the brand-new shirt Gunn was wearing. Gunn glared at him and then turned back to Fred, who was being helped into the saddle by Grayson. His eyes narrowed and he clutched at the reins of the horse he'd been handed. The mare tossed her head and made a whuffing noise as if she sensed his anger. He distractedly laid a hand on her nose and continued to watch the blonde cowboy helping Fred onto her horse.   
  
As if she needed the help.   
  
"Thanks." Fred replied with a wide grin as she shooed flies off her filly's ears. "Come on up, Charles!"   
  
"Need a hand up, Chuck?" Grayson said with a barely concealed smirk. He patted Fred's leg and moved toward Gunn's horse. Gunn swung up in the saddle before he could cross the brightly lit barnyard, glaring at Grayson, his jaw working in anger.  
  
"I got it." He said as he gingerly attempted to wheel the horse's head around like Roger had showed them and, to his surprise, the horse obeyed him. It turned around and snorted at the pair standing before it as Grayson walked back into the barn.  
  
Wesley smiled to see Gunn horseback, while Faith was busy rubbing her ass for some reason. Connor's eyebrows rose as he watched her feeling the plump round curve, craning her neck around to get a good look at it.   
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as Faith looked up with a troubled expression on her face.   
  
"Do I have a fat ass?"   
  
"What?" He exclaimed as Wesley snorted with laughter.  
  
"Tell me the truth, is it too fat?" She turned her rear end in Connor's direction and he happily examined it, a smile on his lips.   
  
"It's um...nice?"   
  
"See?" Faith said turning back around and smacking Wesley in the stomach. He winced, but still kept his grin. "Told you it was a nice ass."  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't nice--it's just--"  
  
"Whoa, okay! No ass talk! Not around my D-A-D!" Fred exclaimed in mock horror and gestured to her father, who was trotting his horse around the small barnyard.   
  
"I didn't hear a word." Roger said as he passed by, leaving Fred to blush and turn back to Wesley and Faith. Faith squeezed her butt with both hands again and mimed pushing it inward as Grayson came out of the barn guiding two horses. His eyes trailed over the two newcomers and he waved at them.  
  
"More friends, Winnie?"   
  
"Oh! That's Wesley and that's Faith!" Fred said as she pointed to them both. Wesley nodded at him as Faith looked up and took in Grayson with raised eyebrows. "Guys, this is Grayson."  
  
"How y'all doin'?" Grayson asked, as Faith looked him up and down. He smiled that charming white grin at her and tipped his hat like a gentleman.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Faith said as she rolled her eyes and then stalked toward one of the horses. She snatched the reins out of his hand and led the horse away as Grayson stood there with a sour expression on his face. Gunn grinned to see him so easily put off. Grayson handed the reigns to the other horse to Wesley and disappeared into the barn again.   
  
"Aren't you going to help me up?" Faith said, batting her eyelashes at Wesley as he started to mount Rufus, the horse he'd groomed earlier. His eyebrows rose and he looked less than amused.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Come on! I thought you English were all proper and chivalrous or something! You're supposed to help a lady into the saddle."  
  
"Faith," Wesley said, leaning forward in the saddle to stare down at the Slayer. "They day you become a lady will be the day I get 'God Save the Queen' tattooed on my ass."  
  
"Hey! Ass-word!" Fred interjected as Faith smirked and swung up into the saddle of the horse before her--without using the stirrups. She acted like she was born to ride, but Wesley knew it was just one of her abilities as a Slayer to adapt well to new situations. Still, she sat a pretty seat.   
  
"Everybody ready?" Roger asked, turning his mount's head back toward the others with ease. He watched as Grayson brought two more horses out of the barn and climbed atop one of them, leaving Connor climb up on the remaining horse. The horse's eyes rolled around in its sockets as Connor nervously sat on top of it. He didn't look like he liked the feel of it underneath him any more than the horse liked the way he sat on top of it. He glanced at the cowhand beside him and then back at Fred and Gunn, a sly smile playing over his lips.  
  
"Hey...uh...where's that Cordelia gal?" Grayson asked, craning his neck to stare back into the shadowed confines of the barn. Connor's eyes narrowed as he tried to handle the nervously whickering horse beneath him. "Don't she wanna ride with us?"  
  
"She said she'd catch us later." Fred said as she turned her horse toward her father, who was moving toward the big wide pasture, where they could ride along the dirt trails beaten into the dusty grass.   
  
"Oh." Grayson's face fell as he dug his heels into his horse's flanks and headed up the rear of the pack. He glanced at the barn once more before turning his head to the beaten, dusty trail, where the warm, early-summer sun invited them with open arms.  
  
****  
  
Up in the hayloft, Angel watched them go, his back against the rough wooden beams, his boots just inside the warm shaft of sunlight that striped the hay and turned it a bright gold. It was warm up here and even he could feel the heat the barn sucked in through the black-shingled roof. The sweet smell of hay swirled into his lungs as he took a deep breath and then expelled the unused air.  
  
As he turned his attention back to the view of the huge pastures and the corral of well-fed cattle, he felt a whisper of breeze at his elbow and the sharp scent of Cordelia told him all he needed to know. He hadn't missed the fact that she wasn't with the others as they rode out on the horses.   
  
"Why didn't you go? I know how much you were looking forward to riding."  
  
"Yeah, that would have been nice, but I'm not really in the mood for physical labor right now. Besides, we'll be here for two weeks, the horses aren't going anywhere." She answered, her gaze riveted on the beautiful scene before her. He glanced at her, seeing the sweat breaking out across her skin from the oppressive heat of the loft. She pulled up her short brown hair with one hand and fanned the back of her slender neck with her other. "Plus, hey...quality time. Alone."  
  
"Oh, it's time for that, huh?"  
  
"Yup. Why do I think I insisted on getting you in the barn? You can't really run away and if you try to be all avoid-y, I'll just poke you with a pitchfork." She glanced at him and he saw the mischief shining in her eyes. Oh yeah, she'd do what she said; he had no doubts about that. "So..."  
  
"So, what should I say?"  
  
"How about, 'I know things are weird and dammit, I don't want them to be and couldn't we just get over it and move on with our lives?' That sounds good to me." Cordelia said as she blew out a breath, lifting the damp strands that were plastered to her forehead.   
  
"We are moving on, Cordelia. That's why we're here."  
  
"Is it? 'Cuz I was under the impression we were here because we were running from responsibility."   
  
"What?"  
  
"So many bad things happened back in L.A., Angel. Some demon went all Bodysnatchers on me and slept with Connor and Angelus was let out...people died. When I woke up, I nearly had a full-term demon baby--AGAIN! Can I just tell you how old that's getting? I am not some demon surrogate mother, all right? Jeez!" Cordy exclaimed, throwing up her hands in aggravation.   
  
"I'm sure you had a point in all that ranting..." Angel said in amusement as she glared at him, dropping her damp hair back onto her neck.   
  
"The point I was getting at was that we kinda just split after we killed my aforementioned demon brat and bThe Woman/b or whatever the hell she was called. We left everything we called home and came here to escape the past. That can't be healthy."  
  
"Well, we could have stayed and dealt with all the death and destruction and painful, awful memories that happened there. And something bad would have happened again and we'd go back through the cycle of never-ending badness that we always seem to come up against. Gee, I don't know about you, but I'd rather not."  
  
"Angel, is that what you think would have happened if we'd stayed?" Cordelia said lightly, biting her lip as Angel crossed his arms over his chest and moved one step to the right to avoid the expanding sunbeam coming in through the open doors.   
  
"Well, judging by my record at lasting happiness--yeah. Every time I think things are going to work out, something happens. My only son gets kidnapped or I get thrown into the ocean and when I come back, the only person in my life that matters is gone. And when I finally think you're back--you're not. Yeah, I think that's what would have happened."   
  
"Angel...do you blame me for what happened?"   
  
"I already told you I don't."  
  
"I know...I just feel like sometimes you can't look at me because of what that thing did. You know I'd never, EVER, do that with Connor right? It's...I get cold chills trying to imagine it..."  
  
"Try seeing it first hand. That'll keep you nights, completely terrified..."  
  
"What? Why, didn't I look good? I know I looked good!" Cordelia exclaimed and then stopped herself with a laugh. "Oh dear God...what the hell am I saying?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but you're not coming off the best in this conversation."  
  
"No surprise there." She said with a roll of her eyes. Then she looked up, studying his face. "So...are we okay? I mean, are things un-weird between us?"  
  
"Do you want them to be un-weird?"  
  
"Duh!" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands again. "I bothers me that we're not...close anymore. Ya know? I haven't seen you in over a year, really. And we've kinda grown apart. I don't want to be apart."   
  
"Me neither."  
  
"So, we're cool?"  
  
"I think it's safe to say we are."  
  
"Good." Silence fell over them again and he watched her toeing a pile of hay with her ragged sneaker. His gaze traveled up her body, noting the cut off jean shorts and the small red tank top that hugged her curves. He swallowed hard as she looked up and caught his eye. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." He said quickly as he turned back to look out at the pasture, where the rest of the gang could no longer be seen for the small hill they'd crossed over a few minutes ago. He felt the air stir as she stepped close to him, her skin giving off a heat that scorched him through the thin fabric of his white button-down shirt. He'd actually managed to put on a color that wasn't black today, know it would make her happy. "Cordy...?"  
  
"Angel, I just want you to know that...I'm not going anywhere from now on. No ascending, no skipping off to Mexico with certain Grooselugg's who shall remain nameless and no getting body jacked. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You can be happy. Okay, not perfectly happy, but happy. Got it?"   
  
He felt a stab of guilt go through him, but he didn't correct her. Instead, he leaned away from the wall and cupped her sweaty face in his cool hands, then kissed her forehead tenderly. "Okay, I got it. As long as--"  
  
His words were cut off as Cordelia grabbed his head in both hands and slammed her mouth against his.   
  
****  
  
Out on the trails, Connor was busy attempting to get a handle on his nervous stead as Grayson gave him directions.   
  
"Now, boy, you gotta show him whose boss! Horse who don't know who his master is'll just take it into its head to bolt and to hell with whoever's on it's back. Ol' Montezuma there's gotta be shown whose boss."   
  
"So what should I do?" Connor said in mock exasperation as he attempted (and failed) to hold the reins like Grayson was showing him. Gunn watched him struggling and couldn't help the grin that spread as he thought of how well he was doing compared to Connor. His horse was a gentle mare that didn't seem to have any cares in the world and he couldn't blame it.   
  
Who could be upset on a gorgeous day like this, with the air so fresh and un-polluted? He took a deep breath and glanced over at Fred, who was riding her horse next to him, her face turned up to the sky, her skin soaking up the rays of the bright golden sun. She looked so beautiful that his heart seized and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.   
  
"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Fred said, glancing over at him.   
  
"The most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." He said, not tearing his eyes off her face as their eyes met. She smiled widely and then glanced behind her, where Grayson was attempting to get close enough to Montezuma and Connor to loop the reins over the pommel of his saddle. Slightly ahead of them, Faith and Wesley were loping along with her father leading them. It sounded like Faith and Wesley were arguing again and she felt a slight shudder of dread come over her as she thought about what they could possibly be saying in front of her father. Wesley she could trust to keep the conversation civil, but Faith had a runaway mouth.   
  
"Uh-oh." She said, her nose scrunching.  
  
Gunn followed her gaze and smiled. "Maybe we should go rescue your dad from the dangerous duo?"   
  
"Good idea...but I promised Grayson I'd ride with him..." Fred's voice trailed off as she looked behind her at the struggling Grayson, who was still attempting to get a hold of Connor's horse. It seemed like Connor was deliberately making the horse shy away from his outstretched hand.   
  
"Hey, if you guys need to go ahead, don't let us stop you." Connor said, flicking his long hair out of his face with a jerk of his head that sent the horse dancing to the left. Grayson's suntanned face was disgruntled as he looked up and waved them off.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah! We'll catch up!" Connor said brightly as Grayson hopped off his horse and grabbed Montezuma's bridle in his callused fingers. Fred waved goodbye and then gestured to Gunn to keep moving.   
  
They moved down the bumpy path, slowing moving into the scrubby wooded area that sat on the farthest edge of the Burkle's ranch. The blistering sun was immediately dimmed as they moved into the cool shade. Fred sighed happily and glanced at him again.   
  
"You know, you make a good cowboy."  
  
"A black cowboy? That's gotta be a first."   
  
"Well...not really. The very first cowboy was black."  
  
"What? Really?" Gunn exclaimed, glancing over at her in amusement.   
  
"Yup! Umm...I think his name was...William Pickett maybe? I think. Possibly. I'd have to look it up on the Internet..." Fred said with a frown, a thick line between her eyebrows.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take your word for it. After all, you are the smartest person I know." He said with a chuckle as he ducked a low tree branch.   
  
"Not that smart." She said bitterly, casting her head down to stare at her filly's ears. He opened his mouth to say something, but she suddenly snapped her head up and her eyes went wide. "Oh! See that over there?"  
  
He followed her finger and saw a tiny wood structure in the trees; so old it was warped and rotted. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"It's a deer stand. You sit on it and...shoot deer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But that's not all. It's where I used to..." Her eyes got really big as she pinched her thumb and index finger together and brought it to her lips. His mouth fell open. "Yup, I spent many a day baked out of my skull in that old deer stand."   
  
"I can't believe you smoked pot way back in the day. You just don't seem the type."   
  
"Oh yeah, because super-smart, loopy-brained physicists can't work a bong!" Fred said with a giggle, as the deer stand disappeared into the trees. "You don't give me enough credit, Charles."   
  
"I'm ain't sure what to give you, girl! I'm just surprised is all. You--"  
  
"Hey!" They both looked up to see Roger looking back behind him from where he had his horse stopped on the path. Faith and Wesley were stopped too and they weren't fighting anymore. "Either of you got a watch?"   
  
"Yeah, why?" Fred called in confusion, holding up her thin wrist to display the tiny watch strapped to it.  
  
"What time is it?" Her father called as he turned his horse's head back toward her.   
  
"12:13, why...OH!" Fred's eyes went wide and she quickly clamored off her horse. "Hop off Charles, quick!"   
  
He did so immediately as the others did the same. "Why, what's going on?" He asked in confusion, his legs hurting and bowed from riding for even that small amount of time. Faith and Wesley also looked perplexed as they led their horses back toward Fred and Gunn.   
  
"Where's Grayson and the kid?" Roger asked, squinting at the sky.   
  
"They're back there...uh-oh..." Fred said, biting her lip in worry. "Should I hurry back and tell em what time it is?"  
  
"Not enough time. Let's just hope Grayson realizes what time it is and gets that kid off of Monty before it happens."   
  
"What happens? Enough with the mystery!" Faith exclaimed, throwing up her hands in frustration.   
  
"You just keep ahold of them reins cuz you're about to find out..." Roger said with a sigh as he continued to squint at the sky. Everyone else looked up too, waiting as if they were in anticipation of a battle.   
  
****  
  
Back in the barn, Angel was doing his own kind of battle as Cordelia jumped him. Surprised, he fell back against the wall, bringing her with him. His arms immediately went around her waist and he lifted her against his chest. Her mouth was hot and sweet under his as he greedily accepted kiss after kiss, their tongues battling as she writhed against him.   
  
Finally, he managed to pull away for a moment. "Cor--Cordy!"  
  
"Huh?" She gasped, her cheeks even more flushed than before, sweat rolling down her temples and her chest heaving up down as she drew in lungfuls of hot air. Her eyes were dark brown and seductive in the light.   
  
"What's...what?!" He stammered in shock, letting his hands wander up her back, where the red shirt gaped open above her shorts.   
  
"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that!" She exclaimed as his eyes went wide. "What? You don't wanna?" He immediately answered her by capturing her mouth again, his hands trailing back down her back where he cupped the rounded globes of her ass and lifted her against him. Her legs went around his middle as she clung to his neck with both arms. He stepped away from the wall and moved away from the encroaching beam of sunlight.   
  
Cordelia grunted as they fell backward, the huge piles of hay softening their landing. Warmth spread between them as he leeched it out of her body. Her hands slid between them, her fingers popping buttons and reaching inside his shirt to caress along cool muscles. Her back arched as he petted his hands along the soft curves of her hips.   
  
"I thought you weren't in the mood for physical labor?" He teased as she pulled away for air.   
  
"Shut up." She gasped as he moved his head away from her mouth, kissing along her jaw line and down to her neck. His tongue flicked out, catching tiny droplets of her tangy sweat. He moaned against her as the flavor spread and he yearned to taste more. She twisted her head to the side as he kissed down the crook of her neck and landed tiny bites along the sweaty skin.   
  
"Cor--" He muttered into her skin as his fingers slid up the inside of her thighs and down into the hot cleft of her body. The old denim was damp and warm as he pressed is fingers into her, teasing her with his nearness.  
  
"Angel...let's not go too far..." Cordelia said in a pained voice as she arched her back, her belly sliding against his. He looked up from his careful marking on her skin to stare into her desire-darkened eyes. He felt warmth spread throughout his limbs and he opened his mouth to tell her the whole truth.  
  
And that's exactly when the walls of the barn started to rattle so hard they thought it was going to crash down around them. Then, with a deafening blast of sound, the sky exploded.  
  
****  
  
Lorne sauntered toward the barn as everyone hopped off their horses. He stopped short as Wesley and Connor limped into the barn, followed by Faith who was grinning widely.   
  
"What the holy hell happened?" Lorne exclaimed, taking in the gash across Connor's forehead and the way Wesley winced every time he took a step. His hands hovered near his crotch and his face was pale.   
  
"Dude, you so missed it!" Faith said, her face lit up as she clapped Wesley on the back. He grimaced and shrugged away from her hand as he led Rufus into his stall.   
  
"What was that noise?" Angel's voice suddenly split the air. Everyone turned to stare at him as he started climbing down the ladder that led to the hayloft. There was straw and hay in his hair and his white shirt gaped open where it was unbuttoned.  
  
"The 12:15 flyby." Roger, Grayson and Fred chorused in amusement as Angel hopped off the last rung and attempted to straighten out his hair.   
  
"The what?"  
  
"San Anton is just full of air force bases and at 12:15 every morning we get a nice little how-do-you-do from Brooks down the road. Spooks the horses every time." Fred said in fond remembrance.   
  
"You think?" Connor groused, touching his tender forehead where blood was drying in a thin line.   
  
"Do I even want to know?" Angel asked as he stepped up to Connor and gingerly touched the wound. He glanced at Wesley, who was moving very slowly now that Rufus was put up. He collapsed down onto the milking stool Fred had recently abandoned.  
  
"Can I tell him? I want to tell him!" Faith exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down as Gunn laughed out loud. Angel's eyebrows rose and he looked from Wesley to Connor and back again.   
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Let's just say Connor's a sucky ass horseman and that Wesley didn't get out of the way in time." Gunn said as he mimed someone getting plowed over by a rather large something else. Faith gave a great huff of annoyance at being beaten to the punch as Angel's eyes widened.  
  
"I hit a branch and finally fell off the horse, which is when I hit Wesley...in the balls." Connor said, glancing at Wesley, who was still sitting on the stool trying to appear brave.   
  
"You okay?" Angel asked, as he looked him over. He didn't have a scratch on him, but he looked like he was in pain.  
  
"Fine." He said through a tight-lipped smile. Faith grinned deviously.  
  
"He may never have kids, but he's fine." Faith said as Wesley glared at her, obviously not as amused as everyone else.  
  
"You're better off without them, Wes. They're just a pain in the ass." Angel said with a grin as Connor's mouth flew open. He glared at his father and then tentatively smiled to see the glint in his eyes.  
  
"Why do I miss all the funny stuff?" Lorne lamented as he patted Connor on the back and then turned his attention on Angel. He looked away and then did a double take, his mouth dropping open. "Already!! What? But! What?"  
  
Angel's face went red and he looked away quickly. "Lorne, stay out of my aura!"   
  
"I'm not the one dipping my pen in the company ink, cinnamon buns!" Lorne said in mock astonishment. Every eye in the barn was suddenly riveted on Angel, who's mouth opened wide for a moment before he grabbed up a blanket darted past Gunn and escaped into the sunshine. Everyone watched him go, especially Grayson.  
  
"Am I missing something?" He murmured to Roger, who just gave him a quelling look and went back to his work. A second later, Cordelia suddenly appeared at the bottom of the loft steps, a big smile on her face. She too, was covered in bits of hay and straw.   
  
"Hey! Hi...have a nice ride?" She asked as everyone stared at her with wide, knowing eyes. "What?"  
  
****  
  
"Angel?!" Cordelia shouted as she left the barn, looking around frantically for some sign of Angel. The sun was bright and just as deadly as a stake in the heart.  
  
She swung around, her eyes going wide as she saw Angel sprinting toward her, half covered in a horse blanket, smoke rising. Her heart jumped into her throat and she quickly pushed him inside the nearest shelter--the motor home parked next to Trish's yellow school bus.   
  
Once inside, he yanked the blanket off and patted the smoking places with a wide grimace of pain.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"Not a big flame-y pile of nothing, so yeah, I'm fine."   
  
"Good." She said and then proceeded to smack him. He flinched away from her flailing, deadly hands and sank down into the booth. "Why the hell did you run out into the sunlight for? Stupid ass!"   
  
"Sorry! I just...." He said guiltily as she sank down onto the shallow couch opposite him. The motor home was even hotter than the hayloft and she was already sweating. "About what happened in there..."  
  
"Oh, you mean the hot, groin-y, action that was so rudely interrupted by the Powers That Don't Want Us to Screw?"   
  
"Well yeah...there's something I wanted to tell you and--"  
  
"Why the hell did you run out? Why?"  
  
"Because...they all know what we were doing up there and, and..."  
  
"And what? Are you like, ashamed?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then what is it?" Cordelia cried, throwing her hands up in the air and glaring at him.   
  
"It's...complicated." Angel said shakily, licking his dry, blistered lips.  
  
"I have the time." Cordelia said through clenched teeth, her hands balling into fists he knew would be landing on his face sometime soon if he didn't spit it out.   
  
So, he squared his shoulders and said the hardest thing he'd ever had to say to the woman before him.  
  
"Thecurseisgoneandwecanhavesex."   
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"I...we can have sex."   
  
"No we can't." Cordelia insisted with a emphatic nod of her head, as if she were completely and utterly sure of herself and she would not be contradicted.  
  
"Yes we can, Cordy. Willow changed the curse when she restored my soul. There's no happiness clause now. I can't lose it unless it's stolen or something. We can...make love."  
  
"No we can't." She insisted with a stone face.   
  
"Yes we can!" Angel exclaimed, as if he could hammer it into her skull if he said it loud enough.  
  
"No we can't. I don't want to." She said sulkily, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You lied to me, Angel. All this time...what, you thought I couldn't handle it or something? Do the others know?" He nodded his head and she glared at him. "What!? They all knew and I didn't? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was waiting for the perfect opportunity and...sitting in a motor home that smells like an Innit demon in heat is not how I wanted to do it."   
  
"And what...you thought me learning you were suddenly sexually available would automatically get me in the sack? I'm not a whore, Angel!"  
  
"What?! I never thought that...you're blowing this way out of proportion!" He protested as she moved toward the door of the motor home.   
  
"I am not! You didn't trust me enough to tell me right away and then you suddenly spring it on me out of nowhere and just expect me to jump into bed with you--"  
  
"First off, I don't expect that!! I was about to tell you when we got the most badly timed flyby in the history of the world! It was the perfect moment and then it got ruined--just like I knew it would. And besides, you were the one who started the whole hot, groin-y action back there, not me!"  
  
"This isn't about what I started--this is about what you didn't tell me and what you didn't tell me has a lot to do with what you'll never get! EVER!"   
  
"WHAT?" Angel sputtered, his head spinning. Whatever the hell it was she was arguing about was going right over his head. He blinked rapidly and clutched his head. "I have no idea what we're even fighting about!"  
  
"Well...if you don't know then I'm not telling you!" Cordelia shouted and kicked open the door to the motor home, the disappeared into the sunshine, leaving him to stare after her in complete and total confusion.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later saw a light wind sweeping the dust into little tornadoes that twirled around the little farmhouse. The sun was still shining brightly down, turning the world into a bright, bleached blister. Gunn stepped outside, enjoying the refreshing breeze passing over his skin. Down the wide wooden porch, he saw Lorne, Trish and Connor standing in a circle, talking in low voices.   
"Hey guys." He called as they jumped and broke up, nervous smiles on their faces. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." They all chorused as one. Lorne shot Trish a knowing look and watched as she walked off into the house. She came out a few minutes later with Cordelia and Fred in tow. Gunn watched Fred climb into her mother's pick-up truck with a longing in his gut. She met his eyes across the driveway and waved as Trish turned the truck down the big, long gravel lane that led away from the ranch.   
  
"Where are they going?" He asked Connor as he sat down next to him. Lorne walked past them, heading toward motor home, where he knew Angel was still brooding or doing whatever it was he did when he wasn't around them.  
  
"The mall."  
  
"Cordy ought be happy about that one." Gunn commented, sitting down on the steps with a smile. He looked up at the sun, not caring that it would make his vision blotted out by a big red after-image. He just wanted to make sure it was still there.   
  
"So, hey...I heard Grayson talking about going out to some bar tomorrow night. Might be fun." Connor said nonchalantly as he picked up a rock from the driveway and smoothed his fingers over the bumpy surface. He lifted one hand to the Band-Aid across the cut on his forehead and rubbed the sore flesh a little.  
  
"Oh, really? Who's he taking?"  
  
"I think he said something about asking Cordelia. I don't know."   
  
"What did Fred have to say about that?" Gunn asked in a tight voice, his eyes following the truck as it disappeared behind a hill on the road.   
  
"She said it might be fun. She was worried you wouldn't go though, since it's a country bar or something and she knows how much you hate that kind of music."  
  
"She said that? Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah! She's really excited to show you the sights around town. I'd hate to see you disappoint her." Connor said, glancing slyly at him. A smile spread across Gunn's lips and he took a deep breath.   
  
"Yeah, I'd hate that too...maybe I could mingle with the American Honky Tonk Bar Association for one night, at least."   
  
"Cool, it'll be fun." Connor said in triumph  
  
"What? Whoa...you can't go!" Gunn said forcefully, snapping out of his reverie in a hurry.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do the words 'under' and 'age' mean anything to you?" Gunn said, ruffling Connor's hair as the teen crossed his arms and muttered under his breath.  
  
"I never get to have any fun."   
  
****  
  
"Knock, knock sugar plum!"  
  
"Go away Lorne." Angel said as Lorne swung the door to the motor home open and stepped inside anyway.   
  
"Now, is that any way to talk to your favoritest demon ever? Barring your little flapjack Cordy, that is." Lorne said as he sat down on the couch Cordelia had occupied not long ago. He immediately started fanning his face; the heat in the motor home was stifling.   
  
"Oh yeah, she's my favorite psychotic, unpredictable half-demon Seer with a vengeful streak a mile long. I just loooove her." Angel said bitterly, taking a swig of something liquid from a brown, unlabeled bottle.   
  
"Whoa! Angelface, tone it down! And give me that!" Lorne reached forward and snatched the bottle from his hands. He lifted it to his nose and took a whiff. "Oh sweet muscular Jesus! Wild Turkey? Where did you get this?"   
  
"Your bag."  
  
"Oh yeah." Lorne said with a smirk as he took a drink. "So...you wanna tell me what happened?"  
  
"What? After you intruded on what was none of your business? Sure! Let's go there!"   
  
"I didn't intrude! You were practically screaming at me!" Lorne protested, setting the bottle down on the little table.   
  
"I don't care...you really should learn tact."  
  
"Cordelia doesn't have any tact and you like her."  
  
"Yes, but she has breasts and therefore deserves to have certain things overlooked. You...don't." Angel said as he mimed cupping two giant breasts in front of Lorne. The demon smacked his hands away and glared at him.  
  
"First off--calm down the misogyny and second of all why the hell are you all drunk and surly?"   
  
"We had a fight."   
  
"Really? What about?"  
  
"You know...I don't have a clue. And now she's probably off talking to that cowboy guy who reminds me of that one actor...you know who I'm talking about? Remember, he was in that that Jackie Chan movie with the cowboys Cordy made us watch a million times? He's got the same nose..." Angel said, biting his lip as he reached for the bottle again.   
  
"Owen Wilson?" Lorne said, snatching the bottle back before Angel could grab it.  
  
"Yeah! That's the guy. I don't like that guy."  
  
"Owen or Grayson?" Lorne asked, obviously very confused.  
  
"Grayson! Keep up!" Angel exclaimed as he chewed his lip some more. "He likes her, doesn't he?"  
  
"He barely knows her, Angel-pie. But he's definitely looking."  
  
"See? I'm not completely dense. I get these things sometimes. So...is she looking?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe. Uh, he's probably going to invite her to this bar in town that he mentioned earlier. Everyone's going tomorrow night, I think. What do you say?" Lorne said, turning the bottle around and around in his lime green fingers as he watched Angel.  
  
"You think she'll say yes?"   
  
"If she's mad at you she will."  
  
"She's definitely mad."  
  
"Well, maybe I should go...I could keep an eye on her." Lorne suggested, feeling his stomach clench. He hadn't expected a fight to happen so soon; not since they had been getting along so well, but it just served to further his goals. Making Angel jealous was very easy actually.   
  
"Yeah, you could and uh, I could go too. Keep an extra super-human eye on her. Not that I care!" Angel said quickly.  
  
"Of course. So, is it a date?"  
  
"You bet. Now hand me that bottle."  
  
"Sorry, I'm cutting you off. Get your own Wild Turkey!" Lorne exclaimed as he stood and looked around the motor home. "And for goodness sakes, sober up! You're a Champion, not a whiny loser!"   
  
Angel nodded and laid his head in his hands. "Got it. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, put my underwear back in my bag!" The demon said, gesturing to the tiger-striped g-string that was strewn across the floor next to his opened bag. Angel followed his gaze and stared morosely at the tiny garment as Lorne went out the door.   
  
"My life sucks."  
  
****  
  
Wesley hissed as a large plastic baggie full of ice cubes landed on his crotch. He jerked up in the lawn chair and glared at Faith as she laughed and straddled the other lawn chair beside his. They were both sitting in the backyard, just beside the back porch.   
  
"How's ya nuts doing?" She asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. He picked up the baggie of ice cubes and tossed it at her. She caught it with one hand as he sat back down, putting his book down on the ground next to his chair.  
  
"I'll answer that question with a large ouch and a piss off." He shot back at her as she turned around and reclined the plastic lawn chair. She fanned her hair out across the headrest and tilted her face to the sun. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Catching some rays. Been awhile since I've had the chance to soak up the sun and not worry about someone pulling a knife on me in the yard. Unless you're going to try something?" She asked as she grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it over her head.  
  
Wesley swallowed as her pale blue bikini top was displayed for the entire world to see. "Uh...no...I'm not quite that dense."   
  
"Damn, how are you not sweating? I'm about to die!" Faith said as she fished an ice cube out of the baggie and slid it along her throat, and then dipped it between her breasts, drawing a glistening wet trail across her skin.   
  
"Well I'm...manly and...wearing light colors..." He said slowly, his eyes zeroing in on the piece of ice in her fingers.   
  
"And you're hogging the only patch of shade near the house." She pointed out as she tossed the ice cube aside and reached down into the bag at her side, bringing out a tube of what looked like suntan lotion. "Can I ask you a favor?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get my back?" Faith looked at him with that dewy-eyed simpleton grin that irritated him so much. Wesley narrowed his eyes and looked her up and down. "Look, I can't reach it on my own and if I burn my back then I'm going to blame you, got it?"   
  
"Well...it's a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it." He said, taking the tube from her and squirting some in his hands as she rolled onto her stomach. He gingerly moved her hair to the side and started rubbing the coconut-scented lotion on her skin. She sighed unconsciously and arched against his hand.   
  
"Damn Wes, where have you been all my life?" She said as she laid her head on her arms.  
  
His mouth snapped closed and he cleared his throat. "So umm...what were the others doing?"  
  
"I don't know. Cor and Fred went to the mall with Fred's mom."  
  
"And you didn't go?"  
  
"Fuck that. I don't do the mall. Besides, I think C was going to bitch about Angel or something. I so don't want to be there for that angst-fest." She declared, turning her head and staring him down. "Do you think they're going to screw soon?"  
  
"I'd really rather not go into their personal lives. If Willow hadn't anchored his soul, then I'd be concerned."   
  
"What about Fred and Gunn? They seem like they're getting along..."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about that either."   
  
"Still sore? I thought you gave up on her?"  
  
"I have. But that doesn't mean I want to discuss her love life."   
  
"Point taken. And I can already tell that you've been working on that thing we talked about. Good job! If I had scratch-n-sniff stickers, you'd definitely get the banana kind." Faith said with a grin as she dipped her fingers into the baggie of ice. She brought the melting cube to her lips and sucked on it thoughtfully. "You know, I really think we're the lucky ones."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Okay, I was listening in on Lorne and Trish this morning and they're totally planning something. I think they're trying to hook Fred and Gunn up again and I know for a fact they're trying to get Angel and Cordelia to get off the diving board and into the pool. I just feel lucky is all."  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"Well, there's no pressure for you and me to hook up with anyone on this trip because let's face it, we're the social rejects of the group. We wouldn't even be here if Angel wasn't all psychotic about keeping his family together. Nope, we're just the leftovers and for once, I'm glad no one's attempting to get down my pants."   
  
"Right." Wesley said as he tore his eyes away from his view of Faith's rear end. "And no one's trying to get down my pants either. That's...depressingly familiar, actually."   
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that..."   
  
"Huh?" Wesley asked as Faith launched out of her chair and landed on top of him. He yelped at the pain in his crotch as she straddled him in the grass and dirt. "Faith!"   
  
She grinned like a Cheshire cat and suddenly grabbed the front of his pants as he tried to scramble out from under her. Her hand suddenly plunged into the front of his jeans and he gasped as he felt an ice cube sink around his lower extremities. Faith laughed as he grabbed her arm and let go a steady stream of obscenities that would make a sailor blush.  
  
He threw her off of him and reached for the bag of ice cubes. She squirmed around as he settled his knees on her thighs and pushed an ice cube down her shorts. The cold make her screech and wriggle beneath him, laughing all the way.  
  
"What are they doing?" Connor asked from just inside the house. He staring out the rusty screen door at Faith and Wesley wrestling around on the ground, hands down each other's pants. Lorne looked over his head and smiled.   
  
"That is none of our concern, boy wonder."   
  
"Thank God. This matchmaking stuff is hard." Connor said with a frown as Lorne led him back into the kitchen.   
  
"Welcome to my life, Connor. Welcome to my life."  
  
(end chapter)  
  
**** 


	4. Of Bar Fights and Body Shots

Armadillos & Salsa  
  
****  
  
Chapter Four: Of Bar Fights and Body Shots  
  
"My ass feels like I've been riding three bikers and a drummer." Faith said as she climbed out of the Winnebago the next day, wincing as the sun set and sank below the horizon. "Why did I let you drag me sightseeing? Why?"  
  
"Because San Antonio has some fascinating history, Faith. You could use a little education." Wesley said with a smirk as everyone piled out behind her.   
  
"I got all the education I needed in the communal shower, thanks." She muttered, glancing at Wesley, who just lifted his eyebrows at her. She tossed him the keys to the RV and then stretched one muscle at a time. Wesley watched her with large eyes.  
  
"Faith! You nearly killed us!" Cordelia screeched as soon she stepped out of the motor home, her short brown hair falling in her eyes as she glanced wildly around for the Slayer. "Do you even have a license?"  
  
"I got a license to kill if you don't shut up, C! Anyway, I got you home safe, didn't I?" Faith remarked as Fred and Connor walked by her, followed by Gunn and Lorne, who was looking slightly greener than usual, which was probably due to the fact that Faith drove like she lived her life--wild and dangerous and with a constant stream of obscenities coming from her mouth.  
  
"Safe in an Oops, I Crapped My Pants! kind of way, yeah." Cordelia groused as she pushed her hair away from her forehead and stalked toward the house.   
  
"Hey, did you guys have fun? Winnie show you the sights?" Grayson asked as he loped out of the house and perched on the railing of the porch, a bottle of beer in his hands.   
  
"Yeah. Fred showed us around." Gunn said as he walked past, his eyes narrowed at the lean cowboy before him. Grayson glanced his way, noting the hostility with a purse of his lips.   
  
"Soo...Stubby's still on for tonight?" Grayson asked with a sly glance Cordelia's way. The Seer smiled tight-lipped and walked past him as Lorne grinned. "Good. Are you all coming?" He looked around nervously, spotting Gunn, who was still giving him the evil eye.   
  
"That is the plan, buckaroo. Barring our junior member, of course." Lorne said, clapping Connor on the shoulder as the teen scowled and shook his hand off. "Ahh, don't look so down, Connor. I'll bring you back some stale nuts and a pickled egg."   
  
"Yeah thanks." Connor said dryly and moved off for the house. He glanced backward at Lorne once and winked. Lorne nodded and grabbed Gunn's arm as he walked by.   
  
"What?" Gunn asked as he tore his eyes off Grayson. The demon grabbed Wesley's arm as he walked by too, stopping the Englishman dead in his tracks. Faith sauntered past and disappeared into the house along with Fred and Cordelia.  
  
"Come with me. Both of you. And where is Angel?"   
  
"That guy with the permanent frown? He's in the h--" Grayson started to say as Angel stepped outside, his face in shadow.  
  
"I'm right here." Angel said, glaring at Grayson as he cut him off. "Connor said you wanted me."   
  
"That's right Broody cakes! You boys are coming with me. Right now."  
  
"Why?" Gunn asked, ever suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Grayson asked with interest, taking a swallow of his beer and inching closer to them. Every eye was turned on him immediately, glaring. He shrank back a pace as his eyes widened.   
  
"I don't think you were invited." Angel said coldly as Lorne sighed and lead them all back toward the motor home. Grayson tipped his hat back and watched them go as he bit his lip in thought. He glanced around as the screen door creaked open and Connor walked back out onto the front porch.   
  
"You know, I don't think they like me much."  
  
"You don't say?" Connor shot at him and then he too trotted back out to the motor home, a smirk on his face.  
  
"What did I do?" Grayson wondered aloud, throwing up his hands and taking another swig of his beer. Tonight was going to be interesting--if he didn't get his block knocked off.  
  
****  
  
Back in the house, Fred closed the door to the den and averted her eyes as Faith pulled off her shirt. Cordelia was too busy brushing her hair to notice. She crossed the room wearily and collapsed onto the pulled out couch, her legs drawn up to her knees.   
  
"Do y'all think everyone's acting weird today?" She asked as Cordelia flipped her head over and started brushing the underside of her hair.   
  
"You mean Wesley and Faith practically dry-humping each other at lunch? That's not weird. That's normal." Cordelia said in a muffled voice.   
  
"We weren't dry-humping!" Faith interjected with a growl as she unzipped her jeans. Cordelia flipped her hair back over and rolled her eyes at the Slayer. "What about Fred and Gunn being touchy-feely ALL day? Huh?"  
  
"No, I mean...Lorne and Connor kept whispering and this morning I walked in on Mom and Lorne talking and they got really quiet as soon I came into the kitchen. Something's going on." Fred said, blushing and hastily changing the subject.  
  
"And what was up with your mother giving us that talk in Victoria's Secret yesterday? Like I need to know about the birds and bees, cuz hello? Too late for that." Cordy said as she chewed on her lower lip in thought.  
  
"She was acting weird." Fred conceded, rocking back and forth as she remembered the big speech her mom had given her and Cordelia yesterday. "I kept getting the feeling that she was pushing me to...well you know. With Gunn."  
  
"She was? Damn, your mom is cool." Faith said with a laugh as she shimmied out of her jeans and grabbed for a fresh pair. She grinned to herself and pulled them on. She wasn't about to say anything to the two women in the room with her. It was much more fun watching them get played.   
  
"She never used to be! Something's definitely up." Fred said as she unfolded her legs and reached down into her bag, pulling out a blue jean skirt and a sweater.  
  
"You think? Not to mention Lorne getting both Gunn and Angel to go dancing. Angel doesn't dance! It's weird. What do you think, Faith?"  
  
Faith chewed on her lip for a moment and then spoke up, sighing wearily. "I think you guys are looking for conspiracy where there is none. Just relax, have a few drinks and I really hope you're not wearing that tonight Fred!"  
  
Fred looked up through the tumble of her ponytail, her nose scrunched as she glanced down at the skirt and sweater in her hands. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"You look like a school marm, for one! We're going to a bar, not a nerd convention."  
  
"Well, what should I wear?"  
  
"Oh sweet Jesus--Fred you're not seriously going to let Faith dress you? She looks like a hooker half the time!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"No thanks. I don't know where you've been."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"I wouldn't call me that. Most girls get their hair ripped out when they call me that."  
  
"Most girls, but not Slayers?"  
  
"Yeah, like I'm that stupid."  
  
"Are you guys done?" Fred interjected with a sigh as Faith grinned and pulled a tight shirt over her head. Cordelia smirked and went back to brushing her hair. "Thank God. I've had enough bickering the past few days."   
  
"Yeah, how is that going C? You and Angel still on the warpath?"   
  
"None of your business. And don't say that name in front of me." Cordelia sniffed and opened her makeup case as Faith dug through her bag with a frown.  
  
"Still pissed I see. And you going out with Cowboy Bob--"  
  
"His name is Grayson!" Fred interjected with a huff. Faith rolled her eyes and trudged on.  
  
"Dick Grayson or whoever, has nothing to do with you trying to make Angel crazy?"   
  
"Grayson's a nice guy. He's cute and...and..."  
  
"And you barely know him." Fred said sourly, brushing her hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, someone sounds jealous. What about you being all Gunn obsessed?" Faith said, pulling out a sparkly red top and a pair of tight leather pants.   
  
"I'm not jealous! I'm...it's nothing."  
  
"Let me guess, childhood crush? Those always die hard, but they never work out. Listen Fred, forget about Cowboy Bebop and go after the guy you love."   
  
"Whoa, Faith is channeling Lorne! That's creepy." Cordelia commented, looking up from the mirror in her hand, a line of eyeliner half-drawn on her left eye.   
  
"Well, I'm feeling extra-nice today. Plus, I'm tired of seeing Gunn sniffing around Fred like a dog in heat. Just get back together and spare us all the testosterone-fest. Please!" Faith said, thrusting the leather pans and the red top at Fred. Her eyes widened.  
  
"You want me to wear that?"  
  
"No, I want Lorne too. Yes I want you to wear it, stupid."   
  
"Isn't it too big? I mean...I'm a stick and you're...all...curvy."  
  
"The shirt is stretchy and the pants are too tight on me. They should fit."   
  
"I don't know. I'm all for looking sexy, but that's kind of...slutty."  
  
"Faith's clothes? Slutty? Never!" Cordelia said in mock amazement as Faith flung the hairbrush at her. She turned back to Fred with a grin.   
  
"I heard Gunn say that he liked you in red..."  
  
Fred bit her lip, thinking of the reaction Charles was sure to have once he saw her in the clothes. The whole day he'd been looking at her hungrily, as if he were ready for things to change for the better. She wanted that so bad. She took a deep breath and then took the clothing from Faith's hand. "Okay, but if it doesn't fit I'm going back to the sweater, kay?"  
  
"Of course!" Faith said with a grin as she turned back to her own clothing. Hey, Lorne wasn't the only one good at this matchmaking shit. Tonight was going to be fun; she just knew it.  
  
****  
  
Stubby's was a smoky, dark bar with a low wooden ceiling, a big dance floor, a country band on the small stage, cramped corners and tiny tables. Not to mention a mechanical bull that was the center of everyone's attention.   
  
Angel was in hell.   
  
He looked around, peering through the crowded bar, smoke swirling around his face. From his seat at one of the tiny tables in a cramped corner adjacent to the dance floor, he could see everything. For instance, Cordelia.  
  
She was out on the dance floor with that...Grayson guy. Anger boiled through his system as he watched her laugh and shoot a glance in the direction of his dark corner. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a slinky black shirt that dipped down in the front, revealing the plump swells of her breasts. And Grayson was certainly looking for all he was worth too.   
  
"Wow, I didn't know Cordy could line dance." Fred said as she took a small sip of her drink, sweat rolling down the sides of the tumbler in her palm. Angel glanced her way for the first time all night and let his eyes go wide.   
  
Fred was dressed in a tight red top and a pair of what looked like Faith's leather pants, her hair drawn up off her neck and dark makeup on her face. She looked...hot. Angel tore his eyes away from her and regarded the four other people at the table with him. Gunn was sitting next to him with his elbows on the table, his fingers picking at a damp napkin, a cowboy hat on his head.   
  
He didn't look too happy. Not that Angel could blame him; he'd be pissed if he had to wear that hat too. Not that Lorne hadn't tried. He'd to get all three of them to wear this western crap Fred's mom had bought for them. He was glad Lorne hadn't pressed the issue too much.   
  
He glanced at Faith and Wesley, who were sitting side by side. Faith was straddling a chair backward, a bottle of something alcoholic in her hands. Wesley was drinking something too, his eyes on Faith who was licking the rim of her bottle seductively. Angel's eyebrows rose a little. He didn't even want to know what was going on there.  
  
"Yeah...she's good. Who knew?" Gunn commented as Fred sighed over the loud music.   
  
"Whoa, look at you sourpusses! That's it! I am not having this be the Table of Doom!" Lorne exclaimed as he appeared out of nowhere, looking ridiculous in a fringed jacket and white cowboy boots and a matching Stetson on his head that covered his horns. That still couldn't hide his green face, but he didn't seem too worried about it. In fact, he was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"We're having a good time, really." Fred nodded, trying to appear enthusiastic. Lorne huffed a sigh and grabbed her hand.   
  
"You're dancing with me, little lady and that's it."  
  
"Oh well--" Fred glanced sharply at Gunn, who looked up and met her gaze.   
  
"Go ahead. Don't let me stop you." He said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well, then if he says it's alright..." Lorne said, helping Fred to her feet and leading her out onto the dance floor. Gunn watched with an amused smile as the demon tried to imitate the elaborate line-dancing going on. Fred immediately fell into step and led him along with her. Grayson and Cordelia danced their way over to them and the four of them went through the steps together, laughing over the loud music.   
  
Angel watched them, grabbing his beer and taking a swig. Bitterness spread over his tongue as he followed Cordelia with his eyes.   
  
"Angel!"   
  
He glanced sharply at Gunn, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He followed his gaze and saw beer spilling down his hands and onto the table from the bottom of the bottle. He hadn't even realized he'd broken it in two in his anger. He immediately dropped the shards and started mopping up the mess with Gunn's shredded napkins.   
  
"Why don't you just go ask her to dance?" Gunn said in a low voice, glancing back at the dance floor. Angel scowled and stood.  
  
"I'm going to get another drink." With that he moved off toward the bar, darting past the padded ring where they kept the mechanical bull. The bar was packed with people getting drinks and shouting over the music.   
  
"Hey there." A husky female voice said from his right elbow. Angel turned to face the owner of the voice, surprise crossing his features as he took in the sight of a curvy blonde with big green eyes smiling at him. She was tan and dressed in a tight shirt that showed off all her ample curves. He smiled politely and glanced around. "Haven't seen you here before."   
  
"Well...I'm not from around here." Angel said, motioning at the bartender for a beer.   
  
"Oh? Where you from?" She asked, lifting a drink to her lips and taking a small swallow, her eyes locked on his.  
  
"Umm...Los Angeles."  
  
"Ooh, City Boy! What's your name, City Boy?"  
  
"Uh, Angel."  
  
"I'm Kari Anne. It's nice to meet you, Angel." He nodded in greeting and slid his money at the bartender, then took up his bottle of beer. When he turned around, Kari Anne was blocking his path back to the table. "So...what are you up to tonight?"  
  
"Uh...just having a night out. With friends." He said pointedly, feeling very uncomfortable under her hungry stare. He glanced over her shoulder to see Cordelia still dancing with Grayson. His eyes narrowed.   
  
"Oh, you're here with your girlfriend?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Well, if you're not exactly here with someone...would you care to dance?" She asked, touching his shoulder lightly. After so many years of being around humans, he knew when he was being flirted with and the signals she was throwing at him were anything but subtle.  
  
He glanced back at the dance floor and caught sight of Cordy and Grayson again. His eyes narrowed. It was on the tip of his tongue to say no, but the reply came without warning. "Sure. I'd love to."  
  
Kari Anne smiled widely, grabbed his hand with her own and lead him toward the dance floor before he could really think about what was happening. As soon as she swept him out onto the dance floor though, he suddenly remembered he couldn't dance.   
  
Ahh...shit.  
  
Back at the table, Gunn was busy drawing pictures in a big pile of spilled salt with his pinky and feeling rather glum. He wanted to go onto the dance floor and get Fred, but he wasn't sure she wanted him to. Her signals were rather mixed. His ears perked up as Faith laughed out loud, breaking the silence at the table.   
  
"Dude, is that ANGEL?"   
  
"What?" Gunn whirled around and stared where Faith was pointing, his eyes going wide with surprise. "What the hell?"  
  
"Who is that?" Wesley asked, squinting through the darkness and smoke at the dance floor.  
  
"Looks like a random bar slut if you ask me. Angel, Angel, Angel. Where has your taste gone?" Faith said, clucking her tongue in amusement.   
  
"Is he...is he doing the Electric Slide or is it just me?" Gunn asked, mouth falling open as they all watched Angel attempting to do the dance. The blonde was holding possessively onto his arm, as Angel tried to get his feet moving.   
  
"Well, he's...moving like he's trying to do it. This is the saddest thing I've ever seen." Faith said, blinking rapidly. She glanced at Cordelia, and noticed that the Seer had stopped in the middle of the dance floor. She was glaring right at Angel and the blonde, her eyes slits of anger in her face. "Oh fuck, red alert people."  
  
"Uh-oh. Cordy's spotted him. He's dead."  
  
"I don't know...she's...smiling. That's slightly worrisome."   
  
The three of them watched, as Cordelia turned back to Grayson, pulling him close. He smiled widely, as she whispered in his ear., then began to dance with the music, their bodies drawn close together. They immediately turned their attention back to Angel, who was glaring at the two of them. He turned a wide grin on the blonde and started dancing closer too.   
  
"This isn't going to go down well. I'd better get Lorne and Fred..." Gunn said, jumping up from the table and disappearing onto the dance floor.   
  
Wesley glanced at Faith and bit his lip as she took a deep breath. She turned to him and smiled, thrusting her chin at the dance floor. "Ten bucks on Cordelia beating the shit out of that blonde."  
  
"I don't know...Angel's really doesn't like Grayson. He might snap."   
  
"You're on. Either way it's gonna be fun to watch, though. I might just get in on it." Faith said with an impish grin, taking a swallow of her beer and grimacing. "God I hate this shit. You can't get drunk fast enough on it."  
  
"Drunk? Who said we were getting drunk?"  
  
"I said. What's the point of going out to a bar if you're not going to get shit-faced and wake up naked the next morning?"   
  
Wesley swallowed hard. "Naked?" Faith only smiled and took another drink.  
  
Out on the dance floor, Gunn weaved his way through the line dancers until he found Lorne and Fred. He tapped Lorne on the shoulder, making the demon jump and grab his rear end.   
  
"Oh lordy! Charles, I about had a heart attack! Feel my ass, it's going a mile a minute!"  
  
"Uh...no thanks!" Gunn said with a stricken look on his face. "We've got bigger worries than your ass, Lorne. Look!"   
  
Lorne followed where he was pointing, his mouth falling open. "Angel doesn't dance!"  
  
"Well that's obvious, but he's trying. And look at Cordy."   
  
Lorne followed his finger to Cordelia and let out a long-suffering sigh. "That stupid ass vampire. He never makes things easy on me, does he?"   
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm getting a drink and then I'm going to try out that mechanical bull. Excuse me." With that, Lorne held his head high and walked off in the direction of the bar, leaving Gunn in the middle of the dance floor with Fred. She smiled and then jumped as the music suddenly changed to a slow song.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Gunn glanced around and saw people pairing off, cuddling close as the slow strains of music filled the air. His gaze refocused on Fred, who was looking uncomfortable in the dim lights. She looked so beautiful his heart ached.   
  
"You wanna dance?" He offered her his hand and she took it hesitantly, drawing in close to his body. They nestled together, her head on his shoulder and his hands going around her waist. "Wow, this feels..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So...I like your outfit. It's different. Not your style, but sexy."  
  
"Faith dressed me. I like your hat."  
  
"Lorne did it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They both went quiet, moving in slow circles as the music went on, a disco ball in the low ceiling making patterns of light swirl over them. He started to look for Angel and Cordelia again, but found that he couldn't really care what they were doing. He was dancing with Fred and it felt right. For the first time in a long time, something felt right.   
  
His hands slid up her back and she shivered under his touch, tilting her head to the side. She smiled as he looked down at her, his fingers curling into the soft hair on the back of her neck.   
  
"Charles..." She started to say as he drew her closer, her chin tilting upward.   
  
"Yeah Fred?" He whispered, barely audible over the music throbbing through the air. His eyes were dark pools that sucked her in and made her feel like she was drowning in the sky. She wanted to kiss him and she opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"I...I'm really hot. Could we get some air?" She wanted to kick herself.  
  
"Sure." He pulled back immediately and let her go. Together they made their way through the crowd and into the empty parking lot. The night air was crisp and stars were sprinkled across the sky in twinkling fistfuls. A pale sliver of waning moon shone down on them as they leaned against the empty motor home.   
  
Fred tilted her head to the sky and drank in a lungful of the clean, crisp air. She didn't know what to say. How could she make him understand what she was feeling? "It feels really good out here."  
  
"And look at those stars." Gunn said, taking off the cowboy hat and smiling at her. "They're almost as pretty as you."  
  
"That was a good line." Her heart jumped into her throat as she turned his eyes on her. Where they really going to...?  
  
"I thought so. Did it work?"  
  
"Hmm...I don't know. Let's find out." Fred reached for him as he reached for her and suddenly, they were kissing. Slow, tender and full of a million things they could never say. She pulled away quickly and smiled. "I love you." The words tumbled out of her mouth and she flushed at the rapt expression on his face.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'm sorry...about everything. I never wanted to hurt you. You know that, right?"  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry too. I just...I want everything the way it was. I miss you."  
  
"Ever since we got here, I just keep thinking about how much I screwed up. I lost the only thing I was ever sure about cuz I'm a great big idiot and you had every right to act the way you did. And I didn't mean to make you jealous!"  
  
"Fred...honey, you're rambling."   
  
"I can't help it! I have so much to say to you. Like I don't want you to be jealous of Wesley or, or Grayson--"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are! You're being all mean to him! He's a nice guy and I've known him for a long time, but I don't feel anything for him. We're just friends. The same way I'm just friends with Wesley. I need you to understand that, Charles."  
  
"I do baby. I do."  
  
Fred pressed her face into his chest and drew in a shuddering breath as his hands buried themselves in her hair. He held her close and tilted her face to the side. Their lips met and there was no going back, no time for talking. That would all come later. Kiss after kiss came and went as the minutes wore on. When they finally came up for air, they were both gasping.   
  
"This is way better than line dancing." Fred said breathlessly as lifted her by her waist and carried her into the motor home. He lowered her down onto the bed in the back, his hands exploring the places he'd long claimed as his own. His mouth lifted away from her neck, where he was making a nicely sized hickey, a smile spreading slowly across his face.  
  
"Way, way better than line dancing."  
  
****  
  
"It's called a shiver shot." Faith explained as she set down two shot glasses full of tequila and a cup of ice.  
  
"A whaty shot?" Wesley asked, leaning forward. His cheeks were flushed and he was well on the way to being quite drunk, although he was at the stage of denial right now. Faith was holding up quite well though.   
  
"A shiver shot. Come here." She gestured with her index finger and he scooted closer. She grabbed his shirt collar in her hands and tilted his head to the side.   
  
"What are you--?" He asked, his voice trailing off as she licked his neck, her tongue sliding across the thin scar on his throat. "Whoa...Faith..."  
  
"Shut up." He closed his mouth with a snap as she licked his neck again, her fingers reaching for the saltshaker Gunn had abandoned. She sprinkled salt on his skin and licked it off, then sprinkled it again. He took a shuddering breath and stared at her.  
  
"Now, the point of this is that you shiver..." Faith reached for an ice cube and placed it between his teeth. He held it there and watched her with fascination as she took one of the full shot glasses in her hand. She met his gaze with an impish grin. "While I get the shot."   
  
She licked his neck again, downed the shot and then captured his mouth with her own. He was too surprised to move, her tongue sweeping into his mouth and claiming the ice cube as her own. She pulled back a moment later, crunching down on the ice with a grin.   
  
"Fun, huh?"  
  
"What's with you and ice cubes?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it means I'm sexually frustrated." Her mouth snapped closed as soon as she said it. He just smirked and grabbed the saltshaker.  
  
"I wanna do one." He said, licking his lips, salt from her mouth clinging to them. He swallowed hard as she tilted her head to the side, the long column of her neck exposed to him. Wesley's tongue swirled over her skin and she shuddered, biting her lip in anticipation. The salt followed and he licked it off slowly, picking up each tiny crystal before sprinkling it some more. He reached for the other shot and an ice cube, but she grabbed the shot from his hand with an evil glint in her eyes.   
  
"It's different for girls." His eyes widened as she put the shot between her breasts, a splash of the liquid spilling down her top. She took the ice cube from his hand and placed it in her mouth. "Okay...I'm ready."  
  
Wesley's eyes were trained on the shot glass. He took a deep breath and then licked the salt off her neck with one fast, hot stroke of his tongue. Then he dipped his head down between her breasts, his lips and teeth closing over the rim of the shot glass, nose pressing into the soft muscles between her breasts. He lifted it up and tilted his head back, tipping the liquid down his throat, and then grabbing the glass out of his mouth. He swallowed with a grimace and looked at her expectantly.   
  
Faith wiggled the ice cube at him from between her teeth, inviting him to take it. He leaned in, mouth closing over hers and sucking deep. The ice cube was slowly worked onto his tongue, but neither of them felt the pulling away. The ice slowly melted as it was passed back and forth between them, until finally Faith pulled away.  
  
"Wow." She said, licking her lips, her head swimming from the alcohol in her system. Her stomach was warm and not just from the shot.   
  
"Yeah." Wesley said, shaking his head to clear it. His eyes traced the curve of Faith's lip and he wondered if she'd let him do that again. Faith took a deep breath and looked up.   
  
"We need more shots."  
  
"Definitely." He answered with a grin.  
  
****  
  
Cordelia was seething. Her teeth ground in frustration and anger as she caught sight of Angel dancing with some blonde again. She was groping him pretty tightly and Angel looked like he didn't mind. Jealously flared through her system and she felt like cracking someone's skull.   
  
Grayson's hands splayed out across her shoulders and she felt like shrugging his hands off. He was starting to get on her nerves. Not that she didn't think he was a great guy, but she barely knew him and it made her feel bad that she was using him to make Angel jealous. Of course, he had no clue and that just made it easier for her.   
  
"So, how did you meet Winnie?"   
  
Cordelia forced her attention back to Grayson, his blue eyes on hers as she looked up at him. "In the library...kinda."  
  
"Oh. That's cool. So...you from Los Angeles originally or..?" His voice trailed off as Cordelia stopped in place, her mouth falling open as she glared at Angel and the blonde. The strange woman's hands were spread out over Angel's ass, squeezing slightly. And Angel looked like he was enjoying it. Her hands balled into fists. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I need a drink." She said shortly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bar. As they passed Angel, he looked up, his eyes narrowing.   
  
Kari Anne's hands were all over him and it made him want to jump away from her. But he stayed where he was, barely managing the slow dance she was pulling him into. He watched Grayson and Cordelia with growing anger. He watched as Grayson's hand slid down Cordelia's back and hovered above the round swell of her ass. Angel suddenly broke away from Kari Anne and gestured toward the bar.  
  
"I...I need a drink." He stammered and started off toward the bar. She followed closely behind, running her fingers through her long blonde hair, a frown on her face. He stopped at the bar and glanced around as Kari Anne hovered at his side.   
  
"I'm gonna powder my nose, City Boy. Be right back." He watched with relief as Kari Anne disappeared in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"You look like you're having fun out there." A cool voice said in his left ear, causing a shudder of fear to lace through his system. He knew what was coming and it scared him to death.  
  
"So do you." He said just as coolly, his face a mask of indifference. Cordelia stood with her arms crossed over her chest, cheeks flushed from dancing. She smelled wonderful so close up and it drove him crazy.   
  
"So what are you trying to prove with that bar slut?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Kari Anne? Sweet girl. I think you'd like her."  
  
"Doubt that." Cordelia shot at him, grinding her teeth in anger.  
  
"What's the matter, Cordy? Am I making you jealous?"  
  
"Not even!"  
  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
  
"You're only doing this because I'm dancing with Grayson."  
  
"Where is he anyway? Shouldn't he be following you around like a little puppy?"  
  
"He's getting me a drink and don't change the subject. You're jealous of him!"  
  
"That little redneck? I don't think so. And he's too stupid to know you're using him to make me jealous. Pathetic." Angel shot at her as she got in his face, her finger pushing into his chest.   
  
"Listen up, I think you've proved your point, okay?"  
  
"I had a point? I just came here to have a good time." Angel said with a smirk as Cordelia glared at him. Angel grabbed her shoulders, pulling her against him.  
  
"You are so begging to be slapped." Cordelia said, gripping his chest with her hands, anger and excitement running through her. As pissed as she was, he was so hot when he was being jealous. It was half of the reason she was doing this. Just to see him squirm.  
  
"You'd love that. Why don't you just give up? You want me, not him." Angel said, his eyes boring into hers. She shook against him, her anger giving out for a split second until--  
  
"What's going on? Who's this?" Kari Anne's tight voice interrupted them and Angel flinched. Cordelia let go of him and glared at the blonde with an air of contempt. Angel felt his stomach drop. This was not going to end well.  
  
"Kari Anne...this is...Cordelia." He said with apprehension.  
  
"Oh. Nice name." Kari Anne said, smiling falsely, her eyes taking in Cordelia. Her lips pursed and she inhaled sharply. "Nice outfit too. Looks...cheap."  
  
"I could say the same about yours. Hookers R Us must have been having a half-off sale." Cordelia retorted immediately, a glint in her eyes that made Angel want to grab her and run before anything happened.  
  
"Didn't I see you dancing with some other guy earlier?" Kari Anne asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Cordy.  
  
"Yeah. You did." Cordelia forced out through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Well...shouldn't you be hanging all over him and not someone else's property?"   
  
"Whoa...property?!" Cordelia's mouth flew open and she flung up her hands. She glanced at Angel, who looked just as stunned.   
  
"I saw him first, bitch. Now why don't you just move along."   
  
"Oh no you didn't. No one calls Cordelia Chase a bitch without getting her hair ripped out."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"That's not a threat, that's a promise." Cordelia's eyes narrowed into slits again as she glared at the blonde.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Grayson said as he drifted over to them, his gaze going back and forth between Cordelia and Angel. His gaze landed on Kari Anne and he let out a low whistle. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Yeah, your bitch was all over this guy right here."  
  
"Oh...well that's...and who are you?" Grayson asked, confused, as he looked Kari Anne up and down.  
  
"She's Kari Anne. Evidently she got lost on her way to the Hee-Haw convention." Cordelia retorted as Kari Anne's face went red with anger.   
  
"Glad to meet ya. M'name's Grayson." He tipped his hat at her politely while Angel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. So, I gotta ask...why are you here with the queen of slut town and not me?" Kari Anne asked, batting her lashes at him. He smiled and then wiped it off his face as Cordelia smacked him in the stomach.   
  
"Don't worry white trash princess, he's in good hands. Now why don't you go back to your trailer park?"   
  
"Bitch, you are riding my last nerve."   
  
"And that's the last 'bitch' you throw in my direction!" Cordelia growled, jumping at Kari Anne.   
  
Both women landed in a sprawl with Cordelia on top. Kari Anne screeched and clawed at Cordelia's hands as she grabbed a fistful of blonde hair. Kari Anne yelped as Cordelia slammed her head into the dirty floor. Kari Anne bucked and twisted, dislodging Cordy from her perch; she grunted in pain as Kari Anne bit her wrist. Punches flew as both women rolled on the floor.   
  
Angel was trying to find a way into the fight, but he was kicked in the face with a high heel for his troubles. Blood flowed down his lips and chin, but he was lucky; Grayson attempted to get in the middle of it and he was kicked in the crotch. His eyes crossed and he dropped to his knees immediately.   
  
Finally, one of the bouncers waded through the milling, cheering crowd, and grabbed Cordelia by the scruff of her neck, hauling her off of Kari Anne. She was getting one hell of a black eye and Kari Anne had a claw mark across her forehead.   
  
"Take it outside!" The bouncer exclaimed, pushing both women out the front door and into the parking lot. Angel and Grayson followed; Angel grabbed a hold of Cordelia immediately when he saw her going for Kari Anne again.   
  
"Yeah, you'd better keep that bitch on a leash!" Kari Anne exclaimed, fingers pressing to the claw mark on her face.   
  
"I'm gonna fucking kill her!"   
  
"Cordy! Calm down! Kari Anne, you'd better go!" Angel said, his hands gripping Cordelia's middle so hard he was sure to leave a bruise.   
  
"Fuck that shit! You can have the psycho! You guys were made for each other!" Kari Anne said, attempting to straighten her disheveled hair.   
  
Cordelia squirmed in Angel's grip, trying to get free. He held on even tighter, but he couldn't stop her from kicking her shoe at the blonde. The shoe smacked Kari Anne square in the chin. She stumbled backward in shock.   
  
"Ha!" Cordy shouted with a mean smile on her face.   
  
"Jumpin' Jesus, Cordy. You could have taken her eye out!" Grayson said as he stepped toward Kari Anne, whose lower lip trembled as he touched her face. "Are you loco?"  
  
"I may be temporarily insane...but she deserved it!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I'm gonna patch her up. You guys better get back to the Burkles." Grayson said, wrapping his arm around Kari Anne's shoulders. He didn't look at Cordelia and Angel wanted to smile in triumph.  
  
"Can you...drive me home?" Kari Anne sniffed, her lip quivering again. Grayson smiled and nodded. They watched them walk off across the parking lot for a minute before Angel sighed and loosened his grip on Cordy.  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
"Me? Why should I be happy you got in a bar fight?"   
  
"You knew exactly what you were doing. You knew I'd get jealous and do something and then Grayson would stop sniffing around and I'd stop making you jealous and then things would work out and I'd stop being mad at you. Well, ha! It's not going to work on me."  
  
"Your logic defies all known thought process, you know that right?"   
  
"Shut up and let me go."  
  
"Are you going to behave yourself?"  
  
"Yes. Besides, I got what I wanted." Cordelia said, shrugging off Angel's arm as he let her go.  
  
"What's that?" Angel's brow furrowed with worry.   
  
"This." She lifted her hand and Angel's eyes widened to see a huge chunk of blonde hair in her fist. "No one calls me a bitch without getting their hair ripped out. Trailer skank found that out the hard way."  
  
"You frighten me."   
  
"One of my many talents." Cordelia sighed wearily and brought her hand up to her face, wincing as she felt the huge bruise blossoming spectacularly on her face. "Am I all Quasimodo?"  
  
"You will be if we don't get you something to put on that. Come on." Angel said with a smile, leading her toward the motor home parked not far away. "Put something cold from the fridge on it while I go get the others, okay?"   
  
Cordelia nodded and made her way into the RV. She sighed and opened the fridge, pulling out a can of Sprite and pressing it to her eye. It was cold and it made her brain jolt with pain. All she wanted was to lie down. She turned around and threw open the sliding door that lead to the back room of the motor home.   
  
"Cordy!" Fred and Gunn yelled and she immediately drew the curtain closed with a yelp.   
  
"Oh...eww!! If only that bitch had blinded me!"  
  
****  
  
Faith sucked the melting ice cube from Wesley's lips and opened her mouth wide, daring him to take it back. By now they were quite drunk, having emptied a little more than half a bottle of tequila between them.   
  
She tilted her head as his fingers dug into her scalp, his mouth pressing to hers, tongue dancing hungrily over her lips. His mouth tasted dark and salty. A moan ripped through her throat as she felt his hands venture beneath her shirt.   
  
"Hey, you guys are...making out!" Angel's voice interrupted them with a look of disgust on his face. Faith cursed as Wesley tore his mouth away from hers.  
  
"Oh hey Angel. We were just doing some shots and..." Wesley looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"And we were making out." Faith interjected, her mouth dipping back to his neck, her tongue swiping away the last remnants of salt from his skin.   
  
"Yeah. Okay. Well...we gotta go." Angel said impatiently, his brow furrowed. It was then that they both saw the blood on his chin and nose.   
  
"Dude, what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Long story. Come on, we gotta go. Where are the others?"  
  
"Lorne is...I don't know. And Fred and Gunn are...you know, I don't know that either." Wesley smiled and grabbed the bottle of tequila in his hand as Faith helped him to his feet.  
  
"Alright, well I'll go look for them while you guys find Lorne. He shouldn't be too hard to spot." With that, he disappeared onto the dance floor, leaving them to look for the green demon.  
  
"Come on." Faith said, tangling her fingers in the front of his shirt and pulling him after her, weaving a little with each step. They both scanned the crowd, looking for a green face among the mass of rosy flesh.   
  
"Where the hell did he go?"  
  
"Hey man, you seen that green-faced fella on the bull?" Someone a few feet away said. Both of them listened up, blinking in the smoke.   
  
"No! What do you mean he's got a green face?" The other person answered, rising on tiptoes to glance in the direction of the bullring.  
  
"Yeah, I think he's from one of them circus acts or something. Maybe the carnival's in town."   
  
"Yeah, maybe!" Both of the talkers moved off in the direction of the ring. Faith turned to Wesley with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Come on. I gotta see this." Faith pushed her way into the crowd around the bullring easily--with her elbows. Wesley followed in her wake as the crowds closed up around them again. Faith reached the edge and stared in shock at the sight before them. "I wish I had a camera."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Lorne was perched atop the mechanical bull as it spun and dipped, trying to buck him off. One hand was wrapped in the reins; the other one was holding his white Stetson high in the air. A huge grin was spread across his face.   
  
"That's disturbing."  
  
"You're telling me. There are three of him." Wesley said, squinting at the demon and then taking a quick swig from the bottle. Faith laughed and leaned forward.  
  
"Lorne! HEY! LORNE!" Lorne glanced around, trying to see who was yelling at him. He smiled at her and waved his hat. "WE GOTTA GO!"  
  
He nodded and immediately let go of the reins, sliding off and hitting the padded matting with a roll. He came up on his feet as people cheered and whistled.   
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm bad." Lorne exclaimed as he climbed out of the ring. "What's up?"  
  
"We gotta go."  
  
"Phew!! You two been bathing in tequila or something?"  
  
"Body shots."  
  
"Damn, and I missed it?" Lorne said with a laugh as they made their way out of the bar, Wesley and Faith staggering as they went. They entered the motor home and looked around to see Cordelia with a black eye, a can of Sprite pressed to one swelling eye.   
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I kicked that bitch's ass."   
  
"Pay up!" Faith declared, turning to Wesley, who grudgingly pulled out a ten and handed it to her. "Shit...I missed it too. Did you whomp her good, C?"  
  
In answer, Cordelia held up a huge chunk of blonde hair. Lorne's mouth fell open and then he suddenly got distracted. He turned toward the back of the motor home, his brow furrowed. Everyone followed his gaze.  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
"Hey, I couldn't find Fred and Gunn. Are they...?" Angel asked as he jumped up into the Winnebago. He looked around to see what they were all looking at.   
  
The curtain across the back room slid open and Gunn and Fred stepped out, faces sweaty and red. Gunn had lipstick all over his face and his shirt was on backward. Fred's makeup was smeared and her hair was a mess. Faith grinned at the sight of the huge hickey on her neck.   
  
"Did you guys do what I can sense you did?" Lorne asked with obvious delight.  
  
"Oh yeah. I walked in on it." Cordelia said with a shudder. "Scarred for life."  
  
Fred blushed a brilliant crimson and smoothed one hand over her hair. "Can we change the subject? This is none of your business!"   
  
"I couldn't agree more. Let's go." Angel said with a shake of his head. He sat down in the driver's seat and started the motor home as everyone settled down to hear the story of Cordelia's great bar fight.   
  
Lorne watched them with a grin, his gaze lingering on Fred and Gunn. Oh yeah. One down, one to go.  
  
(end chapter)  
  
**** 


	5. Gone Fishin' and Other Tales

Armadillos & Salsa  
A/N: Okay, the story is taking on a *little* more serious tone from here on out, but you all can handle that, right? Big things are coming...  
  
****  
  
Chapter Five: Gone Fishin' and Other Tales  
  
"What in the world happened to you?" Trish Burkle exclaimed as everyone trooped into her house. Her gaze was on Cordelia, who was still holding the Sprite can to her eye, a dark green bruise spreading across her skin. Connor bolted out of his chair at the kitchen table and grabbed her elbow, a look of deep concern on his face.  
  
"I had a little disagreement with someone. No biggie." Cordelia said, shrugging off Connor's touch and sinking down at the table as Trish leaned down to examine her.  
  
"No biggie? Oh sweetie, it looks like you've been kicked by a horse! Here...let me get you something..."   
  
"Are you okay?" Connor asked, his voice tight with worry as Trish went to get her an ice pack. Cordy glanced up at him and nodded her head. She did a double take a second later, looking him up and down.   
  
"Nice apron." Everyone's attention was suddenly on Connor as he hastily pulled a frilly pink apron off, his face flushing a brilliant crimson.  
  
"Oh...I...Mrs. Burkle was showing me how to, um...bake." He gestured to a chocolate cake cooling on the kitchen counter and Cordelia fought a smile.   
  
"Just like your father." She said, wincing again as her muscles twinged. Trish suddenly bustled up out of nowhere, pressing an ice pack wrapped in a dishcloth to her bruise.   
  
"Keep that on there, honey. You're gonna be bruised, but it won't swell." She said and then glanced around at the others cluttering her kitchen. She noted the absence of Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Faith. "So, did everyone have fun?"  
  
Angel spoke up for the first time, his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulder leaning against the doorway. "Some of us did."   
  
Trish glanced around, her eyes meeting Lorne's gaze. He grinned and winked as she fought the urge to squeal like a little girl. Things were actually working out. She couldn't believe it!  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Connor insisted, crouching before her and touching her hand. Cordelia smiled tight-lipped at him and moved her hand away from his.  
  
"I'm fine, sweetie. Really." Cordelia caught Angel's gaze across the kitchen as he eyed her for a moment, then turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. She watched him go, frowning deeply, her face throbbing with pain. She stood quickly, startling Connor.  
  
"Cordy?"  
  
"I gotta...get some air." She mumbled, heading out the back door. Connor watched her go for a moment and then followed her. Trish turned to Lorne, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"More angst on the fire. Don't worry. I'm still working on it." The demon answered with a shrug of his shoulders and deep sigh. He moved to sit down at the table and winced, grabbing his thigh.   
  
"Did you get in a fight too?"  
  
"Yeah, but I kicked his ass." At the questioning look on her face, he went on, smiling as he sank into the chair Cordy had abandoned. "Mechanical bull. Nasty sucker."  
  
"Ah." Trish said, letting the matter drop. "So...everything went well?"  
  
"Better than I expected. Fred and Charles are back together."  
  
"They are? They made up?"   
  
"In a big way!" Lorne said with a dirty chuckle. He cut it off as Trish stared at him.  
  
"How big?" She asked sharply, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uhh...not that big. A teensy-weensy biggish way that's not so big after all and..." Lorne said, blushing a deeper green as Trish managed to smile.  
  
"She's a big girl. I don't need to know the details." She said, as if to convince herself. "Besides, we had the talk yesterday and she knows how I feel on the subject. I can be a cool mom. I really can."  
  
"I wasn't implying you weren't." Lorne said, smiling at her. Roger walked in and looked at the two of them, a bemused smile on his face.   
  
"So where are they right now?" He asked, as if he'd been listening the entire time. He knew about their little plan and hadn't said anything so far, instead leaving it up to his wife and their green houseguest to their games. Now he felt the need to get involved.  
  
"On the front porch, saying goodnight." Lorne said, glancing worriedly at Trish, who just smiled at her husband.  
  
"Oh." Roger turning around back toward the living room.   
  
"Roger, give them a few minutes, okay?" Trish called after him, knowing full well what he was going to do. He nodded seriously and disappeared into the next room, leaving Lorne confused.  
  
"What's he going to do?"  
  
"What my father used to do to him. Don't ask. It's harmless." Lorne shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, hoping it didn't blow his plans.   
  
****  
  
"What's the matter, Cordy?" Connor asked as he sat down next to her on the back porch steps. A shaft of light from the kitchen shined on them, bathing her features in a bright yellow glow.   
  
"It's just a black eye, Connor. Not the end of the world." She said, glancing at him, the ice pack still pressed to her face.   
  
"I didn't...I didn't mean the bruise. I meant...what's wrong with you and Dad?"   
  
Cordelia glanced sharply at him, her eyebrows drawn up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...I know that you two are...are in love and everything." He said, squirming in his seat and running a flour-smudged hand through his long hair. "And...why aren't you together?"  
  
"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? It's not like my life isn't complicated too." Connor exclaimed, glancing sharply at her.  
  
"How is your life complicated?" She shot back wryly, glancing at his sharp profile. The stars glittered above them and she was once again taken by the beauty of the countryside. That's what she missed most about living in Los Angeles--the stars.   
  
"I'm in love with the wrong person, for one." He said lightly, turning his toward her, his blue eyes glistening in the light from the kitchen.   
  
Cordelia immediately went still, guilt surging through her body. She took a deep breath and touched Connor's arm. "Connor...you know that I don't...that wasn't me...and..."  
  
"I know." He said immediately, taking her hand in his own. "She was evil and using me and I was too stupid to realize it. But that doesn't mean my feelings can just go away. I tried to make them and they won't..."  
  
"You're in love with someone who doesn't exist. I can't be what you want and you know that." Cordelia said firmly, pulling her hand away again. Her heart hurt to watch the pain flickering across his face, but she had to put her foot down. It was time they had this talk anyway.  
  
"I do know. I know you don't love me and I'm trying really hard to get over it but...it's not getting any easier."  
  
"It will. You just have to give it time."  
  
"Believe me, I'm trying." He said, thinking of the way he'd been helping Lorne out.   
  
"Connor, one day you're going to find a pretty young girl who's gonna love you like you hung the moon. Then you'll forget about what happened because you'll be happy. I want you to be happy. I really do. But...it's hard for me too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I...I'm in love with your father and you have feelings for me... And Angel and I...we're not exactly getting along right now and everything sucks like a recycled soap opera storyline! And I'm getting a black eye!" She whined, pointing to her face.  
  
Connor was silent a moment, thinking as he chewed on his lip. "You know...it wouldn't be so hard if you'd give him a break."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're being all mean to him."  
  
"I am not!" Cordelia's mouth flew open and she glared at Connor.  
  
"Yes you are! You're mad at him for some stupid reason and then you make him jealous with that blonde guy and he doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Am I hearing this right? Are you actually taking Angel's side?"   
  
Connor drew himself up straight and stared stoically at her. "Maybe I am."   
  
"Well...that's something." She said, fighting a grin. "So, Mr. Male Solidarity, what do you think I should do?"  
  
"Just tell him how you feel. He needs to know it. And if things don't work out you can always--"  
  
"--Never date again?" Cordelia interrupted quickly before Connor could suggest what she knew he was going to suggest.   
  
"Yeah, I guess that could work too." He said as he grinned widely at her. Cordelia reached out, drawing his hair behind his ears, a kind smile on her face.   
  
"I do love you though, you know that right?"  
  
"I know...like a mother..." Connor said, rolling his eyes and shaking his hair back out from behind his ears.   
  
"More like an aunt. Mother's just too creepy. Besides, you had one of those and I'm way too young and attractive to have a kid. Well...demon babies aside..."  
  
Connor gave a small chuckle and looked back up at the stars, his arms crossed over his knees. Cordelia looked back up at them too, her mouth drawn up into a tight bow.  
  
"So...about that girl I'm gonna meet...what does she look like?" Connor asked slyly, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. She gave a small laugh and clutched her head.  
  
"Oh wait...I'm having a vision! She's...blonde...and cute...with...blue eyes and..."  
  
"A large chest?" Connor said hopefully as Cordelia's mouth flew open. She smacked him on the arm, laughter bubbling up out of her throat.  
  
"Pervert!"   
  
"I think I get it from my dad..." Connor said so seriously that Cordy started laughing harder. Connor joined in and their laughter rang across the dark, empty backyard. Or at least it looked empty. He helped her up and walked her into the house, where they stopped as Fred rushed by them, her face red with embarrassment.  
  
"Mom! I'm not sixteen anymore! Tell Daddy not to flick the porch light at me!" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "Charles and I were just talking!"  
  
"So says the hickey on your neck." Cordelia said, nodding at her. Fred groped her neck, color draining out of her face. Her mother's eyes widened a bit and Fred gave a small yelp and hurried out of the room, leaving them all staring after her. Roger came in after her, looking rather proud.  
  
"That was so mean, honey."   
  
"Yeah, but you should have seen 'em scatter." Roger said with a grin as he looked around. "Where's the other two?"  
  
"Faith and Wesley? Uh...I saw them...uh...stumble out into the barn when we got back." Lorne said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "They were kinda, um..."  
  
"All over each other? And drunk?" Cordelia offered as Lorne nodded and glanced up at Roger. Fred's father blew out a breath and threw up his hands.   
  
"I am not walking into the middle of that." There was a chorus of agreement as Cordelia suddenly felt a shiver go up her spine. She turned around and stared out the window. The backyard was dark and empty, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.  
  
Cordelia looked back as Trish asked in a loud voice, suddenly realizing something. "Where's Grayson?"   
  
Lorne burst out laughing as Cordelia sheepishly grinned.  
  
Behind one of the trees out in the yard, Angel had watched them talking, his hands clenched into fists and anger clouding his vision. He'd watched as Connor helped Cordelia up, touching her face gingerly and then leading her into the house. They looked so close and happy. Memories flashed across the inside of his eyelids for a moment. He lashed out in his anger, pain wrenching up through his arm and threading around his heart.  
  
His eyes opened and he slowly pulled his fist out of the tree trunk, splinters buried in his skin. His gaze remained on the house, watching the shadows moving inside, his heart aching and jealousy flaring through his system.   
  
****   
  
Morning came, bringing with it a blistering sun and a beautiful blue sky. Roger Burkle pumped water into a bucket and carried it as quietly as he could up the ladder to the hayloft. He peered cautiously at the two sleeping figures in the hay, surprised to see them both fully clothed.   
  
Wesley was lying on his back with Faith curled up against him, her leg thrown over his crotch and her head resting on his shoulder. Both of them were snoring quite loudly. Roger took a deep breath and poured the ice-cold water all over them.  
  
Faith came up swinging. Roger jumped back, surprised. Wesley gasped, shook his head and then realized what was happening and grabbed Faith by the shoulders.   
  
"Faith! Calm down!"  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ! What's your damage?" Faith exclaimed, pushing her wet hair off her forehead with an impatient hand. She glanced around in anger and then sobered up a second later. She looked at the hay and Wesley holding her shoulders. Her mouth slammed shut and she took a deep breath.   
  
"Mr. Burkle...I don't know what to say..." Wesley started, running a hand through his wet hair and trying not to look at Faith.   
  
"Don't mention it. I do it for Grayson at least once a week. Breakfast is in a half-hour if you're up to eating." He said with a shrug and then promptly turned on his heel and disappeared down the ladder.   
  
"Fred has the coolest parents ever." Faith said with admiration. She felt kind of bad about nearly knocking his head off now. She looked over at Wesley and saw him watching her.  
  
Wesley looked her over, his eyes going wide. "Did we...?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Faith exclaimed through gritted teeth. Wesley was stunned and he groped for a good response that wouldn't get him clocked.  
  
"Do...do you?"  
  
Faith thought for a moment, her lip tucked between her teeth. "Well...no."  
  
"And we're both, thankfully, fully clothed...so I think it's safe to say we didn't." Wesley said, heaving a sigh of relief as he collapsed back into the hay. "Oh thank God."  
  
Faith glared at him for a minute and then stood. He looked up at her as she said in a soft voice, "Fuck you, Wes."   
  
Wesley stared at her for a moment, stunned at the hurt in her voice. He blinked in the light and called after her as she started down the ladder. "Faith! Faith...I..."   
  
But she was gone. He winced and rubbed his temples, his head pounding almost as much as his heart. He wanted to run after her and tell her didn't mean it. The only problem was, he wasn't sure what he'd meant. He groaned and closed his eyes. Life just got more and more complicated.  
  
In the house, Fred sat down at the breakfast table next to Gunn, their eyes locked and their hands linked as her mother made breakfast. Cordelia appeared, sitting down next to Gunn and grabbing his orange juice.   
  
"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" Gunn exclaimed as Cordelia smiled over the rim of the glass, then spat the orange juice back into the glass and handed it to him. "Dude, that's just not right!"  
  
"What's not right?" Connor asked as he walked in and sat down at the table next to Fred.   
  
"Cordy backwashed into my O.J." Gunn grumbled, staring at the glass in disgust. Connor made a face as he poured his own glass, making sure to keep it out of her reach.   
  
"The pancakes are done." Trish said, setting a huge platter of fluffy, golden brown pancakes in front of Cordelia. "Connor, wanna help me with the toast?"  
  
"Sure." Connor said, setting down his glass and jumping up to help her. Cordy watched him with a smile. She really wasn't used to seeing him so helpful. While his back was turned, she nabbed his abandoned orange juice and took a sip. The side of her face hurt as she swallowed and she winced.   
  
"I love you." Cordy turned her head to look at Gunn, who was still staring at Fred, a goofy smile on his face.   
  
"I love you more." Fred said, cutting out a square of her pancake and holding it up to his mouth. "Pancake kiss!" Gunn took the pancake into his mouth and then promptly kissed Fred on the lips.   
  
"Oh God...I'm gonna vomit." Faith said as she stumbled into the kitchen, her voice huskier than usual, and a pair of sunglasses on her face. Connor smiled knowingly at her from his post at the toaster.   
  
"That's what you get for drinking. I'm not surprised you have a hangover." Cordy said, watching the Slayer sit down in Connor's empty chair. Faith winced at the light coming in from the kitchen window.   
  
"It's not the hangover. It's watching those two acting so damned sweet."   
  
"Oh...well that would make anyone vomit." Cordy said, spearing two pancakes and plopping them on her plate. Faith looked at the food with a look of profound disgust on her face. "Pancake, Faith?"  
  
"No thanks. I just want a little orange juice to calm my stomach..." She said as she reached across the table and grabbed Gunn's glass. She brought it to her lips before Gunn could stop her. "Mmm...that tastes good. Is it fresh?"   
  
Gunn fought the urge to laugh as Cordelia snorted over her pancakes. "Well, it was."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"So...did you and Wes have fun last night?" Cordy ventured, wiping the smile off her face and regarding Faith with a sober glance. She jumped as Faith slammed the glass down on the table and glared at her over the rim of her sunglasses.  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Riiiigght...and you two just slept all night. Together. In a sexy hayloft. Drunk."   
  
"You know, Cor, if I weren't ready to spew all over Trish's lovely table setting I would completely knock your head off your shoulders for you. As it is, I'm just going to tell you to mind your own damned business and keep your nose out of mine." With that she jumped up from the table and left the room. Cordelia watched her go with a frown, feeling slightly guilty for provoking her.   
  
"Oh, who put the bur under Jail Bird's saddle? She about knocked me down!" Lorne asked as he walked into the kitchen and looked around. Gunn shrugged as he poured himself another glass of juice.   
  
"She's testy about her and Wes, I think." Fred said, taking a huge bite of her pancakes, syrup dripping down her chin. She wiped it off with a napkin as Lorne sat down next to her.   
  
"Great. More drama...I so don't need it. And I'm a drama queen!" Lorne said, nabbing Gunn's freshly poured glass and taking a deep drink.  
  
"Hey!" Gunn exclaimed in dismay. "Why can't y'all respect my O.J., huh? Damn."   
  
"Here ya go, sweetie." Trish said as she set a freshly poured glass in front of him and landed a kiss on the top of his head. Gunn blushed deeply and picked it up before anyone could get their mitts on it.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Burkle."  
  
"Call me Mom." Trish said over her shoulder as she went back to helping Connor with the toast. Fred grinned widely at her mother's back and squeezed Gunn's hand. "So...you all ready for today?"  
  
"Today? What's today?" Cordy asked around a mouthful of pancake.  
  
"Roger's taking you fishing down at the stream. I'm making a picnic lunch and everything."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I haven't been fishing since I was little." Gunn said as Cordelia wrinkled her nose.   
  
"We're going after breakfast, so you all might want to get ready if you're going. Oh! Grayson! There you are!" Trish exclaimed as Grayson walked through the back door and stopped short, his gaze landing on Cordelia sitting at the breakfast table.  
  
"Oh...uh...hi." He looked scared to death as Cordelia waved at him.   
  
"Roger said as soon as you slunk home he wanted you to fix that fence down in the south pasture. He's afraid some of the cattle will get out if you don't pound that weak post back into the ground." Trish said, stuffing a slice of buttered toast into his hand along with a glass of juice.   
  
"Right now?"   
  
"Yes, right now."  
  
"Oh thank God..." He said as he escaped through the back door again, casting one terrified look back at Cordy.   
  
"Did he seem kinda jumpy to you?" Lorne asked, looking at Cordelia.   
  
"More like terrified I'd kick his ass too." Cordy said with a chuckle as she pushed her plate away. "I've traumatized him. Great. At least I'm consistently driving men away."  
  
"You don't want him anyway, Princess."   
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He didn't sleep alone last night, if you catch my drift." Cordelia's mouth flew open as Lorne stared pointedly at her black eye.   
  
"Oh. Ewww..."   
  
****   
  
An hour or so later they were all down by the tiny stream that ran across the edge of the Burkle's property. The stream was tree lined, deep and full of rocks. Roger's special fishing spot opened up to a wide, grassy expanse that was nicely shaded and peaceful-looking. Fred and Trish spread out a big gingham blanket on the soft grass while Gunn and Connor carried the fishing tackle and poles across the field with them.   
  
Faith looked around in disgust, not believing that she'd let them drag her down here. She'd never been fishing a day in her life and she wasn't about to start now. She glanced at Fred and Gunn as they baited their hooks, shooting glances at each other every two seconds. Faith felt bitterness spread over her tongue as she slid her sunglasses on and moved off away from everybody else.   
  
She was, by nature, a solitary creature and right now she felt like doing just that. Of course, that's the exact reason why, when Wesley saw her wandering off down the riverbank, he put down his pole and followed her. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her since the incident in the barn and he wasn't quite sure what to say.   
  
"Go away Wesley." She said, stooping to pick up a rock. She tossed it into the water with a splash and watched as the rushing waters sucked up the ripples immediately.   
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. Whatever." Faith said, shrugging his presence away and walking swiftly down the riverbank. He jogged to keep up with her as she rounded a bend and disappeared into the trees.   
  
"Faith!"   
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Not until you talk to me!"  
  
"I have nothing to say to you."   
  
"You're being a brat." He pointed out as she wheeled to face him, her hands fisted to her side.  
  
"Yeah? And you're being a stuffy, pretentious, asshole, dickhead, fuckwad!"   
  
"What? That makes no sense!" He said as he threw up his hands and moved toward her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me. Why would something be wrong with me? I'm just peachy-fucking-keen!" Faith shouted as he reached out to touch her. She pushed him away from her in her anger. Her eyes widened as he stumbled backward, tripping over a rock and falling into the stream. "Wesley!"  
  
She jumped after him immediately, fearful images of him with a bloody skull or a broken limb flashing through her mind. She hit the water, rocks underfoot and water up to her waist. She grabbed Wesley up as he sputtered to the surface, his clothing completely soaked for the second time that day.   
  
"Are you okay?" Faith asked as she fisted her hands in the front of his shirt. He shook his head and took a mental check of himself.   
  
"I'm fine...just surprised."  
  
"Sorry about that. I forgot that you're a big weenie Watcher-boy."   
  
"I am not!" Wesley exclaimed indignantly, pushing her away from him with a splash. Faith laughed and splashed him back. That resulted in a water fight. Wesley sputtered through the waves of frothy white spray she was tossing at him. He opened his eyes enough to see and leapt forward, tackling her around the middle. They sunk into the water as Faith grabbed him, hauling him with her to the bank of the stream.   
  
Faith lay back on the muddy, sandy bank, her hair plastered to her face and Wesley on top of her. She looked up at him, seeing the smile on his face. He was studying her with his dark blue eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to figure you out." He said softly as he cupped her face in his hands. She blinked at him and took a deep breath, water trickling off his nose and hitting her lips. She darted her tongue out lick it off as he watched her. "Like, why you came back."  
  
A shadow passed over her face. "I told you I don't want to talk about that."  
  
"Faith...please. What happened in Sunnydale?"  
  
"I'm just not ready yet, okay?"  
  
"Fine. I won't push. I'm just worried you'll keep it all bottled up inside like you did before."   
  
"You talk like you know me."  
  
"You said it yourself before you left. We're a lot alike. I've been inside your skin...I know you don't want me to end up like you. That's why you're pushing me to have fun, right?"  
  
"That and I hate stuffy assholes. But yeah...I want us both to have fun."   
  
"I had fun last night." He said pointedly, looking into her eyes again. She sucked in a breath, her eyes following the trail of his lips.   
  
"But, thankfully, not too much fun. Right?" She said, biting her tongue to keep from saying what she really wanted to say.  
  
"About that...I was...confused." Wesley said, pushing a wet strand of her hair behind her ears.   
  
"No shit?"  
  
"No shit." Wesley said seriously, his eyes huge. "I just..." His voice trailed off as he saw her wrinkle her nose and peer at his neck. "What?"  
  
Faith reached up a hand, her eyes squinting at him. She touched something on his neck and made a face. "It's nothing. Just a leech."  
  
"A WHAT?!?!"  
  
"A leech. Calm down. I'll get it right off." Faith said with a shrug as Wesley started slapping at his neck. He jumped up out of the water, landing on the bank with a wet thump. Faith followed him with huge eyes as he yelped and pulled the leech off his neck. "Dude, it's off!"  
  
But Wesley was already busy pulling his wet shirt off and slapping at his skin. There were two more leeches on his chest and one on his lower back. He slapped them off and grabbed the belt of his pants. Faith's eyes widened as he pulled his pants down, kicking frantically to get the sodden denim off his legs. Faith, of course, noticed two things.  
  
One, there were five more leeches on his legs. And two, Wesley didn't have any underwear on.   
  
As he slapped the rest of the leeches off his body, Faith got a pretty damned good view of /i Wes had to offer and the man did not come up wanting. She barely had time to register that she was getting the Full Monty before he turned on her and tore her shirt off.  
  
****  
  
"Yeah, you got it. That's a big 'un, Charles. Just reel it in nice and slow so it don't get free." Roger said as Gunn slowly reeled his line in, a big bass dangling from his hook. It wriggled up onto the bank, flopping on the grass a moment before Gunn reeled the line completely in.   
  
Roger grabbed the slippery fish in his hands and gently tugged the hook out of it's lip. It attempted to squirm out of his grip, its gills heaving up and down as it tried to breathe. Roger pulled it completely free and dumped it into to a bucket of water near the picnic blanket Trish had laid out.   
  
"Hey Lorne, mine's bigger than yours!" Gunn called at the demon as he compared his big bass to the tiny one that Lorne had caught. The demon, who was across the tiny clearing with Fred and Trish, flipped his middle finger at Gunn from behind Trish's back. Fred caught the gesture and smacked him in the arm. Gunn laughed and turned to Roger, who was baiting his hook again.   
  
"I'm tired of this. I'm going for a walk." Connor said sulkily as he laid down his fishing rod. The poor boy hadn't caught anything all day. Gunn watched him walk away in the direction Faith and Wesley had gone, chewing on his lower lip.  
  
He took a deep breath, noticing he was alone with Fred's dad for the first time all morning. He opened his mouth to speak, but Roger cut him off.   
  
"So...you're dating my daughter. Again." Roger said casually, not looking up from his task of impaling the worm on his hook.   
  
Gunn was taken aback. "Uh...yeah. I guess I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?" Gunn said in surprise. "I thought..."  
  
"Thought what? I wouldn't approve?"  
  
"Well, after last night..."  
  
"The porch light trick? Trish's father used to do that to her and me all the time. And I did it to Winifred's dates when they took her home. Just me having a bit of fun. Used to drive Fred crazy though."  
  
"So...you approve? Of me?"   
  
Roger looked up at him, squinting as a beam of sunlight made it through the heavily shaded trees and hit him in the eyes. He looked Gunn over, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Yes I do."   
  
"Can I...can I ask why?"  
  
"Sure. You love my daughter and I can see that when I look at you two. You're tough and you seem like you got a good head on them shoulders. I've been watching you the last couple of days and I gotta say I'm glad she ended up with you. What with Angel being a vampire and all and Wesley hanging around that convict and /i get me started on the green guy! Nope...you're the most stable of the bunch and I couldn't want any better for my daughter." Roger said seriously, glancing at Fred, casting her line far out into the stream, a smile on her face.  
  
Gunn followed his gaze and smiled. He grew serious a moment later and asked, "And my being black doesn't bother you?"  
  
Roger looked sharply at him and countered, "Does it look like I raised my daughter like that?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Then there's your answer. I wouldn't give a crap if you were green like your friend over there. As long as you love my daughter and treat her with the respect she deserves, I don't have a bit of a problem."   
  
"I'm really glad to hear you say that, sir, because I have something to ask you." Gunn said nervously, lowering his voice as he glanced across the clearing.   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"May I have your permission to ask Fred to marry me?" Gunn said the words in a rush, afraid that if he didn't get them out, his insides would freeze and he wouldn't ever get them out.   
  
Roger looked him over, his expression blank and the worm in his fingers wriggling to get free. Very slowly a smile spread across his features and he clapped his hand on Gunn's shoulder. "You have my blessing, son."   
  
Gunn smiled and looked over at Fred, who had an arm slung over Trish's shoulder, laughing at something someone had said. His stomach felt like it had bats in it as he watched her. He took another deep breath that was meant to steady him, but it only made the bats grow into vultures that pecked away at his self-confidence. Still, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
The smile quickly faded though, as screams filled the air. He wheeled around, his battle-ready nerves making him grab up his fishing pole and hold it up to ward off an attack. He lowered it slightly as Connor came tearing up out of the woods along the riverbank, white as a sheet and shaken.   
  
"Connor! What is it?"  
  
"It was horrible!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Faith and Wesley...they were all...and...and..."   
  
"Connor!" Faith screeched as she tore out of the woods, her shirt on backward and her jeans unzipped. She was soaking wet and pissed.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Roger demanded, looking back and forth between Faith and Connor.  
  
"Someone needs to put a bell on that little shit or I'm gonna strangle him!"   
  
"What happened?" Lorne demanded as everyone else tore across the clearing toward them.  
  
"I was just walking along and they were standing there...naked and clawing at each other! I thought he was killing her for a second! She had blood on her!"   
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Back it up a sec...why were you naked and...bloody? And why are you wet?"  
  
"The short version--we took an unplanned swim and found a nest of leeches."  
  
"Leeches?" Gunn exclaimed with shudder. "That's a whole world of gross."  
  
"Ya think? Wes was getting them off me when Mighty Mouse comes to the rescue and knocks him into a bush! Ahh...shit! Wesley!" Faith exclaimed as her eyes widened and she turned on heel, running back down the riverbank in the direction she'd come from.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Connor.  
  
"I didn't know!" Connor said, throwing up his hands, his face still white as he hid behind Gunn, who chuckled and shook his head.   
  
"Damn...I wish I'd seen that."  
  
"No you don't. Trust me!" Connor said as he shook his head emphatically. Gunn just smiled and turned back to his fishing pole as Roger grabbed his up.   
  
"Damn kids thinking my house is a freakin' nudist colony..." Roger mumbled as Gunn chuckled again and looked around the clearing. Wesley and Faith limped back to the group, Wesley looking drained and dirty, a scratch across his forehead. Everyone else grouped around him, laughing and talking. For the first time that morning, he noticed that Cordelia wasn't there. And it being daylight neither was Angel. In fact, he hadn't seen Angel since last night.   
  
Gunn sighed deeply, hoping they were having as good a time as he was and that things were okay.   
  
****   
  
Angel stared gloomily at the television before him, his eyes flicking back and forth, the remote control in his hand and his feet propped up on the recliner. He was sitting in the Burkles living room, the drapes drawn tightly closed and the Golf Channel on the TV.   
  
Normally he wasn't a big television guy, but he didn't feel like thinking and watching Tiger Woods promote the hell out of himself was as good a mind-number as any. He was glad to have everyone gone from the house too. He wanted a little peace and quiet and of course, that's why Cordelia was hovering in the den and driving him nuts.   
  
He could feel her. He could even sense her heartbeat through the walls, her scent filling his nose and making his head swim. He tilted his face toward the ceiling, ignoring Tiger's new commercial and trying to concentrate on not concentrating on Cordelia. But every time she moved, her footsteps thumping through the floor, he moved with her.   
  
Finally, he heard the door open and felt her moving toward the kitchen. He almost smiled at the domestic sounds she was making as she opened cabinets, glasses clinking and her footsteps shuffling across the floor.   
  
She peeked her head into the living room before he was ready for her. She looked him over, her hair falling across her cheeks a moment before she pushed it behind her ear, her black eye visible and splendid.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." Angel responded as she walked into the room, her hands behind her back. He noticed she wasn't wearing any makeup, which was odd for Cordelia, but he didn't mind. He'd always thought she was the most beautiful when she didn't even try.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Watching the TV. Did you know they have a whole channel just for golf? Weird."   
  
"Wow. I must have missed that 'Hell has frozen over' memo, huh?" Cordelia said with a laugh, eyeing him as she walked a bit closer. Angel looked at her for a moment and then turned back toward the television screen.  
  
"What do you want, Cordy? Why aren't you fishing with everyone else?"   
  
"I needed to talk to you." She said bluntly, sitting down on the arm of the chair and staring at him with a sober expression on her face.   
  
Angel refused to look at her. "About?"  
  
"Us. Or the lack thereof."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you were watching me and Connor last night. I could feel you."   
  
"So?"   
  
"So...I know that look! I know how you're all avoid-y about the subject and I can see it in your eyes, Angel!" Cordelia said, waving a hand in front of his face. He looked at her and scowled.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"What you're thinking. I thought we were clear on this--I'm not that thing. I'm me; Cordelia Chase and I do not love Connor. I did not have sex with him and I would not. He knows that. I know that. Why can't you get it through your thick skull?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking that..."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"Fine, I was. Are you happy?" Angel snapped, clicking off the television and looking up at her from her perch on the arm of the chair. "I hate seeing you two together and he touches you and I just want to rip his fingers off--and I love him. He's my son and we're finally getting along....but I'm terrified that one day you'll look at him like you..."  
  
"Like I what?"  
  
"Like you look at me."   
  
"That would never happen, Angel, and you know it. This all goes back to that fear of yours doesn't it?"   
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes it does. Things aren't going to suck if we're happy. I won't let them and I won't let all this emotional baggage of yours come between us again."  
  
"What? My emotional baggage? You're the one that got mad at me for...I'm still not sure, actually. You're the one that went out with Grayson just to make me jealous and you're the one that made me make you jealous and you're the one who beat the hell of that girl at the bar! Aren't you still supposed to be mad at me anyway?"  
  
Cordelia sighed and waved him away. "Details, details. I can change my mind on a dime and you know it. Besides, Connor told me to stop giving you such a hard time and, despite his dubious motives, I think he's right."  
  
"So you're not mad at me anymore?"  
  
"No. I never was, really. Just...kinda shocked and scared."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Cordy said quickly, licking her lips and averting her eyes. Angel frowned and touched her arm lightly. She jumped and looked back down at him, letting a smile slide along her lips. The house suddenly rattled and a loud boom shot through the air. Cordy jumped and fell off the arm of the chair and into Angel's lap.  
  
"God! I hate that thing stupid flyby crap!" She exclaimed, getting comfortable in his lap as the sound faded off into the distance.   
  
Angel's eyebrows rose and he looked her up and down as she slung her legs over his, one arm going around his neck. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Moving the story forward." She said nonchalantly, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"What story?"  
  
"Our story. The one that will get a happy ending."  
  
"You can't guarantee a happy ending, Cor. Things happen and it's not our fault..." Angel's voice trailed off as he realized what he said. Cordelia smiled at him.   
  
"See? Deep down you knew I was right all along. You can't let the bad stuff get to you. Life isn't roses all the time and that's just the way it goes. That's why you've got to fill all the in-between times with all the good stuff that life has to offer. Got it?"   
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good, cuz if I had to spout that Hallmark crap one more time I was gonna barf." She made a face as he laughed and cupped her face in his hands, careful to avoid her black eye.   
  
"So...are we...?"  
  
"Depends. Are you going to stop that jealousy crap?"  
  
"As long as you stop getting mad at me for no reason."  
  
"Pffftt...there's always a reason to get mad at you and yo--"   
  
Cordelia's tirade was cut off as Angel kissed her, drawing her up against his chest, her arms around his neck. His mouth slid hungrily over hers, fingers threading back through the short curtain of her hair.   
  
The front door suddenly opened and Grayson spilled inside. They broke apart, looking up at him as he stood near the door, a stunned expression on his face. He looked them over, seeing their position in the recliner and glancing back and forth between them.   
  
"Oh...so you guys are like, a couple?" Grayson asked, taking off his hat and scratching his head. Angel and Cordelia glanced at each other and busted out laughing. Grayson looked confusedly at them and then hightailed it out of Dodge, afraid they were both going to get out of the chair and do something to him.   
  
"Box. Of. Rocks. I swear...he's as clueless as you are."   
  
"You think I'm dumb?" Angel asked, hurt in his tone. Cordelia laughed again and landed a quick kiss on his lips.   
  
"Shut up, you big dork."  
  
"Got it."   
  
Their mouths met again and this time there was no one to interrupt them and nothing to say. The Burkle's house settled around them and, outside the safety of the walls, the sun shone mercilessly down on Texas. But, far in the distance, clouds gathered and the sky turned dark as pitch.   
  
They didn't notice. But soon they would.  
  
(end chapter)  
  
**** 


	6. The Things We Fear

Armadillos & Salsa A/N: Looooong chapter, full of C/A angst. Thought I'd give it warning straight away.  
  
****  
  
Chapter Six: The Things We Fear  
  
"I think I'm getting sunburned." Lorne said, prodding his hooked nose with his index finger. Fred looked over her shoulder as she helped her mother fold the picnic blanket, wrinkling her nose at him. She squinted in the full sunlight and tried to see what he was talking about.  
  
"You look as green as ever."  
  
"That's not the point. It's skin damage, Freddikins. I don't want premature wrinkles!" Lorne exclaimed pulling his fingers to either side of his face. Fred laughed as he pulled the skin on his temples tight, making his whole face stretch. "What do you think? Should I get a lift? Or some Botox?"  
  
Gunn walked by and lifted an eyebrow. "Sure. If you wanna look like Joan Rivers."  
  
"Don't diss Joan!" Lorne said indignantly, letting go of his temples and glaring at Gunn. "The woman knows fashion!"  
  
"This coming from the guy who wears gold lamè." Faith said, handing the now- empty picnic basket to Wesley, who was still soaking wet. Wesley stared at the basket a moment before passing it over to Gunn, who shot him a dirty look, but took it anyway.  
  
"At least I have a colorful wardrobe. Do you even own pastels?" Lorne shot at her, gesturing to her dark blue jean shorts and the red tank top she was wearing--both still soaking wet.  
  
"Pastels are for pussies. No offense Fred."  
  
"None taken." Fred chirped, slinging the folded blanket over her shoulder and slipping her flip-flops on. There was suddenly a hot gust of wind out of the northeast that blew her long brown hair across her face and tugged on the blanket. She lifted a hand to hold it on her shoulder as she turned her face into the wind, peering into the distance.  
  
Roger looked up from his work putting the tackle box back in order, his brow furrowed as he felt the hot wind on his face. The sky was overly bright and the sun beat down on them, turning the grass a golden brown.  
  
"Temperature's rising. Might storm later." He said gruffly, closing the tackle box and getting wearily to his feet. He handed the tackle box to Connor, who was still avoiding looking at Faith and Wesley, and grabbed up the bucket full of fish. They'd caught enough for a good meal, at least.  
  
"A storm? Like in The Wizard of Oz?" Lorne asked, his eyes going wide. Trish patted him on the arm and smiled.  
  
"Probably just a summer shower. I wouldn't worry, hon." Trish said as she started back toward the house, the rest of them in tow. Faith took a running leap and jumped on Wesley's back, nearly toppling him to the ground.  
  
"Faith! What are you doing?"  
  
"It's been awhile since I've ridden anybody...cut me some slack."  
  
Wesley immediately blushed and hoisted her up on his back. They wobbled for a moment before Wesley caught himself and started down the trail, Faith securely on his back.  
  
Fred lagged behind, squinting in the distance as another gust of wind tugged at her hair, lifting it from her face and tangling it in the air. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, praying with all her might that her mother was right. When she opened her eyes, Charles was waiting for her down the path a little ways, the picnic basket in his hands and a confident smile on his face.  
  
She couldn't help but smile, all her fears melting away as she hurried up to him, her hand slipping into his with ease. Things were so right now. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
****  
  
Angel shifted in the armchair a little as Cordy sagged on his shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered as a dream took her to a place his imagination couldn't penetrate. She curled up against him, her arms around his neck, fingers unconsciously rubbing the hollow below his ear and her legs tangled with his.  
  
She'd fallen asleep about an hour ago, much to his amusement; she told him she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before because she was too worried about him. It didn't bother him though; just being here, in her arms was enough for him. Even if he couldn't reach the remote control for fear of waking her.  
  
She took a deep, shuddering breath, her lips parted slightly, breath swirling over the skin on his neck. A strand of her hair fell across her bruised cheek and he lifted his free hand to swipe it away, fingertips sweeping gently across her temple and curving around the shell of her ear. He followed her ear and swept his caress down to her jaw line, tracing each delicate curve of her face like she was Venus come to life.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and he was immediately lost in the deep, hazel depths. The soft swell of her lips curved upward at the corners and she drew in a sharp breath, consciousness flooding her system.  
  
"Afternoon, sleepy head."  
  
"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, an embarrassed flush creeping up her cheeks as she lifted her head off his shoulder and stretched her arms out.  
  
"Yeah, but the snoring was cute."  
  
"What? I don't snore!" Cordelia exclaimed, glaring at him as a grin spread slowly across his face. That softened her and she collapsed against him again, her arms going back around his neck. "So, what did I miss while I was napping and not snoring?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just...watching you."  
  
"As creeped out as that should make me, I'm feeling strangely warm and fuzzy right now."  
  
"Me too. But that could be because it's sweltering in here." He said as Cordy's nose wrinkled and she noticed the stifling warmth of the air, especially where their bodies touched. She shifted more, cooler air swirling between them.  
  
"Gross. A cold shower sounds like a good idea, suddenly." Angel's eyebrow lifted and he let his grin grow wider. Cordy noticed his expression and laughed, "You wish."  
  
"What? I didn't say anything."  
  
"I know that look."  
  
"What look?" Angel asked innocently, threading his fingers through her hair and tugging her mouth toward his. She resisted, her fingers curled up in the front of his shirt  
  
"That one. That big puppy dog eyes look that makes me all gooey and don't think it'll work because there is no way that we're going to do that at Fred's parent's house!"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Angel murmured as Cordelia slowly gave in and dropped her mouth to his. Their lips met, melting together as she leaned into him, her head tilting at a more comfortable angle, the tip of her tongue sliding across his lower lip.  
  
Angel opened his mouth and invited her in with a swirl of his tongue over hers. Her taste washed over his senses as he suckled her tongue into his mouth, his fingers massaging her sweaty scalp as she shifted against him again. A moan ripped through him as her leg rubbed across his crotch, sending shivers of pleasure through his body.  
  
Cordelia gave a throaty sigh as his fingers slid down her neck and over her shoulders, palms cupping her breasts as she held onto him tightly. His hands started to slip beneath the light yellow cotton of her tank top, thumbs skimming her tanned stomach, when she suddenly pulled back and sucked in a lungful of air. "Cor?"  
  
"Sorry...just...I'm really hot. I gotta..." She stammered as she untangled her limbs from his and stumbled out of the chair. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't understand why. All she wanted to do was run. Angel sat up, reaching for her wrist. She saw the move and took a step backward, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her shorts.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing!" She said, grinning widely and shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Cordy..." Angel started, just as the front door opened and everyone spilled inside.  
  
"I'm telling you, Connor, a nice young boy like you should have a shorter haircut. You look like a hippie." Trish said as she stepped inside, her hand on the crown of Connor's head. Connor ducked her hand, a scowl on his face.  
  
"What's a hippie?" He asked, swinging around to face her as Fred brushed by him. Trish stopped dead in her tracks and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You don't know what a hippie is?" She asked, her eyebrows rising as Gunn scooted by her, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"No! Is it like that clitoris thing?"  
  
Angel immediately jumped out of the recliner, crossing the room and clamping his hand over Connor's mouth. Connor struggled to get away, but Angel pinched his arm, shooting a smile in Trish's direction. "Remember what we talked about?"  
  
Connor's eyes widened as he pried Angel's hand off his mouth and sullenly said, "No 'c' word in front of the ladies. Sorry."  
  
"That's a...good boy." Trish smiled and walked away with a disturbed look on her face.  
  
Connor struggled out of his father's grip and smoothed one hand over his mussed hair. "Ow. You pinched me!"  
  
"I'd call child welfare if I were you." Faith said as she hopped off of Wesley's back. Wes righted himself, stretching, a grimace of pain crossing his face.  
  
"I'm not a child." Connor said, standing up straight and attempting to puff out his chest.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're a manly man." Faith said, rolling her eyes as she kicked off her muddy shoes. "I get dibs on the shower!"  
  
"Which reminds me...why are you wet and muddy?" Angel asked, looking both Wesley and Faith over. Wesley shuddered and so did Connor--for completely different reasons though.  
  
"Ran into a nest of leeches. You should have seen Wesley screamin'." Faith said, clapping a hand on Wesley's lower back. He winced again and she frowned. "You okay?"  
  
"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be okay after carrying you all the way home?" He shot at her as she slapped him on the back again.  
  
"Hey! I don't weigh that much! And you weren't complaining!"  
  
"Complain? Me? Not with you on my back. Do I look like I have a death wish?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"How 'bout you both shut up and give us all a little peace? Damn." Gunn interjected as he peaked his head around the doorway of the kitchen. Faith flipped him off and started toward the stairs. Wesley watched her go a moment before turning around and walking out the front door.  
  
Connor shook his head, flinging his hair out of his face with a sigh. "Those two are driving me nuts."  
  
"They do seem to be...fighting a lot. And touching. And...other stuff." Angel said, running a hand over the back his neck. He was slightly cramped from sitting in the chair with Cordelia for the past couple of hours. He turned around immediately at the thought of Cordelia, but she was gone. He hadn't even noticed that she'd slipped out of the room.  
  
"They're not the only ones." Connor said, sitting down in the recliner last occupied by Angel and Cordelia. He sniffed the air. "Cordy was here. Where did she go?"  
  
"She had to...go. I guess."  
  
"Oh." Connor was silent a moment before he looked up at his father, his brow furrowed in a familiar manner. He looked very much Darla when he did that and it spooked Angel sometimes. "Did you two make up?"  
  
Angel was stunned. He shifted uncomfortably in place and stared at his son, who was looking at him expectantly. "Yes. We did."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yeah. Why? Isn't it good?"  
  
"It is...but I...how?"  
  
"It's about time things got back to normal and that's a good thing." Connor smirked at his father's flustered appearance and curled his thin legs up under him in the chair.  
  
"So you're...okay, with this?" Angel asked, towering over him, his lips pressed together in a thin line.  
  
"No. But I'm getting better." Connor said, grabbing the remote control and flipping the TV on. The Golf Channel was still on and he wrinkled his nose, flipping the channel immediately.  
  
"Connor?" Angel asked, trying to get his attention as he flipped through the channels as quickly as he could. He stopped on the Cartoon Network, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Dad?"  
  
"We should probably talk about this...I know it's hard..."  
  
"She doesn't love me, blah, blah, blah...I was misled. Yeah, I know. Cordy and I talked about it last night and we're cool. Why don't you go bother her about it okay? I'm trying to watch this." Connor said, gesturing to the TV with the remote. Angel watched him for a moment and then shook his head, moving off into the house and trying to avoid the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows.  
  
He couldn't help but think that things were changing for the better. The thought made him uneasy.  
  
****  
  
Later that day, as Angel entered the kitchen, Trish immediately swooped down on him, pressing a glass of blood into his hands. "Drink this. You're looking so pale."  
  
"Mom, he's a vampire. They always look pale." Fred said as she looked up from gutting a fish, a knife in her hands.  
  
"Because they don't get enough vitamins." Trish said matter-of-factly, turning away from Angel and going to the refrigerator. She opened it and sorted through the contents as Angel sat down at the table, taking a tentative sip of the blood.  
  
"Plus, tanning? Not really a healthy activity." Gunn said, hovering behind Fred, his hands around her waist. Fred leaned into him, tilting her head as he landed a kiss on the column of her neck.  
  
"Where's Cordy? I haven't seen her since this morning." Lorne said, sitting down next to Angel and swallowing the last remnants of a glass of milk. He watched the vampire with narrowed eyes, hoping he wasn't wrong about what had happened while he was gone. He'd gotten a good look at Cordy's flushed face earlier that day, before she tore out of the room.  
  
Angel choked down a mouthful of blood and looked over at him. "I'm sure she's around. I mean, where would she go? We weren't fighting or anything."  
  
Angel got up from the table, moving into the dining room, his shoulders hunched in agitation. He hadn't been able to find Cordelia all day and it was starting to worry him. Things had been so good and then...nothing. He couldn't understand it.  
  
"Didn't say you were." Lorne said, throwing up his hands as he stood up and followed him. "Angel?"  
  
"It's none of your business Lorne."  
  
Lorne sighed and turned his back on the stubborn vampire. He stopped at the big picture window, pushing the curtain aside a crack. The setting sun was dying the horizon a dark red. It would be completely gone in a few minutes, but he could still see the backyard, the leaves of the trees a blaze of dark green. Standing beside one of the trees, he just made out a familiar shape staring into the sunset. "You know, Angel-pie, I think someone needs her Prince Charming."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The damsel in distress. She's waiting for you." Lorne said, gesturing to the window. Angel got up and crossed the room to stare out the window, careful to avoid the dying sunlight. He peered through the curtains and frowned as he watched Cordy walk across the yard, passing the barn and heading off toward the woods. He could read her so well and he knew that the hunch of her shoulders meant she was troubled.  
  
"Cordy's no damsel in distress." Angel said as he swallowed and closed the curtains. He couldn't imagine why she would be troubled. Everything was fine. She'd said so herself.  
  
"Too true, Pooh Bear. But sometimes a girl just needs a white knight on a horse to sweep her off her feet. If you catch my drift."  
  
Angel stared back out the window at Cordelia's fading form, his jaw set.  
  
****  
  
"You know, you're not half bad. As far as big animals go."  
  
The horse snorted into her hair, rubbing its soft nose against Faith's cheek. She smiled and scratched it between the ears as she settled her weight more evenly on the fence.  
  
The air was still very warm, a sweltering breeze rushing over the hills surrounding the Burkle's ranch. It lifted Faith's hair off her neck, but it did little to relieve the sweat forming on her skin. As she watched, the sun went down, bathing the landscape in the eerie purple glow of twilight. Faith sighed and moved to jump down from the fence.  
  
"There you are." She turned her head to stare at Wesley's dark form walking across the field toward her. He crept closer, his hands jammed into his pants and his head cocked to the side. Faith took a deep breath as he stopped at the fence, reaching over her to pet the horse. "I haven't seen you since this afternoon."  
  
"Sorry I wasn't up your ass there for a while. Next time I decide to take a breather, I'll be sure to let you know."  
  
"Was that sarcasm?"  
  
"I don't even know anymore." Faith shrugged, trying to keep the smile off her face. "So what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Looking for you."  
  
"And now you've found me. Mission accomplished. What did you want?"  
  
"You." Faith stared at Wesley in the darkness, eyebrows raised. Wesley blushed and stumbled to say something else. "What I mean is that I wanted to talk to you...not...well, you know."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Well, I...promise not to hit me?" Wesley asked, wincing away from her. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head. "Okay, so I've been thinking. Mostly about you and me and what we're...doing."  
  
"We're not doing anything." Faith said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Wesley sighed and looked at her hard.  
  
"Yes, we bloody well are and you know it. We're dancing around each other, testing each other and it's...we shouldn't."  
  
Faith was quiet a moment, her stomach churning in knots. She took a deep breath and stared up at the stars blossoming in the night sky. A gray cloud scudded across her vision as another sharp wind tugged at her hair. "Why the fuck not, Wes? Why shouldn't we do whatever the hell we want, huh?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because what? Give me a reason."  
  
"Things are complicated. I lost someone I truly cared for, despite what I tried to tell myself. Not to mention my feelings for Fred. And you walk in; preaching to me about darkness and not following in your footsteps and completely turn my world upside down. I don't know what to think about you. Half of the time I can't forget what you did to me and the other half all I can think about is where you are and what you're doing. I can't do this. There's too much here and you know it."  
  
"So it's all about you, huh?" Faith said after a moment, drawing in a lungful of the warm air.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wanted to know what happened in Sunnydale? Well Sunnydale is gone. Zip, finito, no more. And we lost some people along the way. I failed some of those potential Slayers and they died. I never had anyone depend on me like that. They just...followed me. Blindly, and that got them killed. I got them killed."  
  
"Is that why you came back?"  
  
"That, and the fact that I couldn't get you out of my head. What you did to that girl...I had a dream about it, only you killed her. I saw the path you were walking and I couldn't let you do that to yourself. I thought, I can't save those girls, but maybe I can save Wes. Maybe I can do something good with my life."  
  
Wesley was silent, standing so close to her that she could smell his cologne on the wind. He sighed and looked up at her, his mouth a grim line. "You are doing something good. You've done so much for me in such a short time."  
  
"Yeah, so why are you still an asshole?"  
  
"Why are you still a bitch?"  
  
"Don't even start with me." Faith said, moving to hop of the fence. Wesley immediately grabbed her hips, keeping her in place. "What?"  
  
"But."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There's always a but." Wesley said as he reached for her. Faith was too stunned to say anything as he kissed her full on the lips, one hand tangled in her hair and the other splayed against her hips. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as he tugged insistently on her lips, pulling the air out of her lungs. She drew back a moment later, sucking in another lungful of air.  
  
"I thought you said we shouldn't..."  
  
"I'm completely right. We shouldn't. But we are. If want to, that is."  
  
"You think I would shamelessly throw myself at you if I didn't want to? I was dropping anvils all over the place."  
  
"I'll admit, you have been terribly unsubtle about it."  
  
"Hey, when I want something, I get it. Especially my men."  
  
"I'm your man?"  
  
"Until I find somebody better."  
  
"That's bloody unlikely. I'm quite the catch." Wesley said, nodding his head matter-of-factly, making Faith laugh. He moved in for another kiss as she hopped off the fence, pushing him back a step. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What's Angel doing?"  
  
Wesley turned to look where she was pointing and spotted a dark hump against the twilight sky. "He's riding a horse, obviously."  
  
"Yeah smartass, but where is he going?"  
  
"I saw Cordelia walk out this way earlier. Perhaps he's going to find her?"  
  
"I hope so. But anyway...back to you and me and getting naked." Faith said, turning her attention back on Wesley.  
  
"Pardon me?" Wesley's eyebrows rose as Faith curled her fingers in the collar of his shirt and pressed herself against him. "You're shameless; you realize this, right?"  
  
"You love it."  
  
"A little." Wesley said with a smile as Faith lifted her mouth to his once more. Her tongue darted into his mouth, making his stomach clench with anticipation. He kissed her back hungrily, aware that he was throwing good sense away and not caring one bit.  
  
When Faith pulled away, a smoldering look on her face, he knew what was going to happen and he didn't want to wait until they were alone. It took all his strength just to follow her numbly, the smile still on his face.  
  
He was very glad there was always a 'but'.  
  
****  
  
Cordelia kicked at rock imbedded in the dirt path, the toe of her tennis shoes scuffed and dusty. The rock rolled down the path, clattering against other stones and disappearing into a tangle of coarse grass. A swirl of wind tugged at her shirt and she folded her arms over her chest, head down, hair blowing out behind her.  
  
She glanced up at the sky, noting the clouds rolling in from the northeast, carrying with it the faint rumble of thunder far, far in the distance. She shot one quick glance behind her at the distant lights of the Burkle farmstead. If a storm was coming, she should probably get back soon.  
  
The fact was, she just felt like being alone. There was something weighing heavily on her mind and she couldn't make it go away. Her stomach tore up into knots whenever she thought about it and no matter how hard she tried to tell herself it didn't matter--she knew it did.  
  
She'd been avoiding Angel since this afternoon. Even the thought of Angel made her breathless and she had to lean on something to steady herself against thrill of excitement that rushed through her system. She loved him. He loved her.  
  
Then what was the matter with her?  
  
With a frustrated sigh, she turned around and then stopped dead in her tracks as a shadow appeared out of nowhere, blocking her path. She jumped back, startled and scared, as the huge shadow bore down on her.  
  
****  
  
"Where did everyone go?" Fred asked as she set the table for dinner. The smell of cooked fish permeated the house, making her mouth water. It had been a long time since she'd had fresh fish and she couldn't wait. Gunn looked up from his work laying out the silverware and shrugged.  
  
"I think I saw Angel go outside a little bit ago. Maybe he went to find Cordy?"  
  
"And where's Wesley?" Fred asked, biting down on her lip. Gunn looked up sharply and saw her staring out the window behind him. A strong gust of wind rattled the glass in it's frame and she frowned again. "I hope he's with Faith."  
  
Gunn let out a sigh of relief and felt his throat open up again. He wasn't quite sure what he thought she was going to say, but he was glad it wasn't anything more than a curious question on her part.  
  
"Probably. They are kind of attached at the hip these days."  
  
"Funny how that is." Fred said, a glint of mischief in her eyes as she met Gunn's gaze over the table. He moved toward her immediately, but was blindsided as Connor tore through the house, a shaggy lock of wet hair over his eyes.  
  
"Whoa! The hell?" Gunn exclaimed, grabbing Connor's arm. The teen frantically tugged his arm out of Gunn's grip as Lorne leapt out of the kitchen after him. Connor jumped behind Gunn, ducking behind the taller man to avoid Lorne's questing hands.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred asked, putting the plates down and pushing Lorne back a step. The demon sighed impatiently and tried reaching for Connor again.  
  
"They're gonna to cut my hair!"  
  
"Just a trim!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on, puh-leeaase? Just a small snip to get it out of your eyes? Bangs are not a good look for you." Lorne protested, ripping a pair of scissors out of his pocket and brandishing them like a sword.  
  
"Whoa! Put the pointy object away! Someone's gonna get hurt and I prefer it not be me!" Gunn said, throwing his hands.  
  
"Or my hair!" Connor said, peaking over Gunn's shoulder as Lorne lowered the scissors, a dismayed look on his face.  
  
"Lorne?" Fred asked forcefully, glaring at the demon.  
  
"Fine. No haircut." Lorne said, his shoulders sagging as Gunn stepped away from Connor, leaving him unprotected. "Sorry, Con, but you look like a girl with that long hair. I figure a shorter coif will get rid of the gender confusion. Unless you like looking like Rachel from Friends..."  
  
Connor stopped dead in his tracks, water dripping down his nose. Slowly he turned around to face Lorne, a worried expression on his face. "Do I really look like a girl?" Fred and Gunn glanced at each other and then nodded their head apologetically. Connor took a deep breath, fingering the long, ends of his wet hair for a moment before squaring his shoulders. "Okay. You can cut it. Just don't make it look like Dad's hair!"  
  
"Oh honey, I wouldn't wish that on anyone! Into the kitchen, guinea pig."  
  
Fred watched Lorne and Connor troop into the kitchen with a smile on her face. She turned back to Gunn and opened her mouth to say something when a rumble of thunder cut through the air. She jumped and grabbed for Gunn's arm. He steadied her with a hand on her lower back, a frown crossing his features.  
  
"You okay, Fred?"  
  
"Yeah. Just...storms make me nervous." Fred said with a laugh, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Really? I never knew that. I never saw you act nervous back in L.A."  
  
"Well, there we didn't have--"  
  
"Fred?" Her father's voice interrupted her, making her jump again. She whirled around to face him as he stood in the doorway to the living room.  
  
"Yeah Daddy?"  
  
"Do me a favor and go out to the barn and get Grayson." Roger said, a dark expression on his face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I need him to clean out the storm cellar. The whole area is under a Tornado Watch. There's already been one near Lubbock and they say it's headin' this way." Roger said grimly as he pulled on his jacket.  
  
Fred went pale, her insides turning cold as lead. "Heading this way? Like, coming here?"  
  
"Half the state is under the Watch, including the San Antonio and Austin area. It could get bad."  
  
"So...we're talking, a real tornado? Like in Twister?" Gunn asked, his hand descending on Fred's shoulder. She jumped at his touch and moved away from him, her eyes on the sky outside the dining room window. "Do you get a lot of those here?"  
  
"Enough to know how to prepare for one. We have a storm cellar just past the barn that we use. I got it packed full of grain and some other stuff though and if we want to fit everyone into it, I need Grayson to clean it out."  
  
"You think we'll need it?"  
  
"Better to be prepared than to sit around on our asses and wait for something to happen. Fred, honey?" Fred jumped as her father walked forward, touching her arm. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm okay, Daddy. I'll go get Grayson." Fred said, trying to put a brave face on as her father kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"That's my girl. See if you can find everyone else too. I want everyone together just in case."  
  
"I'll help her." Gunn said, taking Fred's hand and pulling her toward the door as Roger disappeared into the kitchen. As he opened the door, the wind gusted around them, warm and with a hint of ozone on the edge of their senses. The humidity was oppressive and the wind didn't help at all.  
  
In the barn, they found Grayson cleaning out one of the stalls with a pitchfork. He looked up when they entered, a tired smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Winnie!" He said, gracing Fred with that charming smile again. His smile darkened as he looked at Gunn. "Chuck."  
  
"Mr. Burkle wants you to clean out the storm cellar."  
  
"Tornado?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Shit. How close is the storm?" Grayson asked, slinging his pitchfork down with a clang as a rumble of thunder shot through the air. "Oh...well I guess that's close enough. Winnie, why don't you go get some more flashlights from the house? Chuck, you can help me." He said as he took out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped the sweat off his brow with a sigh.  
  
Fred nodded and let go of Gunn's hand reluctantly, then hurried off in the direction of the house.  
  
"You seen everyone else?" Gunn asked as he watched Grayson grab a flashlight from a hook on the wall. He followed him outside, another low rumble of thunder sounding overhead once more.  
  
"Well, the English guy and that one gal were out near the fence earlier and I saw Angel come in and saddle up a horse a while ago."  
  
"Did he say where he was going?" Gunn asked as another gust of wind howled against the barn walls. Grayson stopped at pair of doors sunk into the ground a little ways behind the barn.  
  
"Didn't ask. I kinda hid 'til he went away." Grayson said with a shrug, a blush rising on his sweaty, dirt-streaked face. Gunn snorted, trying not to laugh as Grayson pushed past him. "Maybe you should go find em, huh, Chuck?"  
  
"They're big kids. They'll come home if it starts to rain." Gunn said, pushing back with his shoulder. Grayson stumbled backward as Gunn glowered at him. "I wouldn't push me if I were you."  
  
"You know, you been up in my face since you got here, amigo. What's your deal?" Grayson said, glaring at Gunn as he got up in his face.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't get in my face, amigo, I wouldn't get into yours. Now why don't you back off, Slim, before I have to put you down."  
  
"You threatenin' me?"  
  
"More like promisin'."  
  
"I think we need to have an old-fashioned ass whoopin'. I knew you was trouble when you showed up with Winnie."  
  
"FRED! Her name is Fred! What is this Winnie crap?" Gunn exclaimed in anger, annoyed beyond belief.  
  
"She don't seem to mind. 'Fraid I'm gonna steal your girl?"  
  
"That's it. I'm kicking your country ass!" Gunn growled and leapt at Grayson. He almost reached him when something small and gangly collided with him, sending him sprawling into the darkness. Twin beams of light illuminated the darkened field as he looked up from his position in the rough grass.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing? This is no time to fight!" Fred's face was barely visible over the beam of the flashlight in her hand. Her face was deathly pale, her lips were pressed into a tight white line and her eyes were huge inky pools full of fear and panic. Beside her on the ground, he could make out Grayson getting to his feet, his flashlight lying on the ground where he'd dropped it. "I don't know what's going on, but I want a truce!"  
  
"But he started it--" They both began to protest immediately, but she cut them off, shining the light into both their eyes in turn.  
  
"Truce. Now."  
  
"Truce." Gunn and Grayson mumbled as they climbed to their feet.  
  
"Good. Now let's clean this cellar out before the storm gets here." Fred said pulling the double doors open and shining her flashlight into the dark interior. All three of them started hauling huge sacks of grain out of it and depositing them inside the barn. It didn't take long before it was empty. Without a word, Grayson took off for the house, leaving them alone.  
  
Fred stepped down inside the wide, re-enforced concrete room. There were shelves lining the wall with bottles of water and some canned goods stacked together, plus blankets and some lanterns and more flashlights. Gunn whistled as he really looked at it.  
  
"Damn. This is kind of freaky. I can't believe people really have these things. Have you ever been in a torn--" He was cut off as Fred turned around and buried her head against his chest, her shoulders shuddering and a low sob ripping through her throat. Gunn's arms immediately went around her and he held her close. "Fred? Baby...what's wrong?"  
  
"They're just like portals, Charles. You can't stop them and they just swirl all around you and you can't think or breathe or even move." Fred sobbed against him as he held her close. Realization dawned on him and he caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"You're afraid of tornadoes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you've been in one before?"  
  
"Well...sorta. When I was twelve, an F4 ripped through the Dishman's house. They're the next ranch over. Some of our roof was ripped off and we never found one of the pigs."  
  
"But...you were fine?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gunn smiled and tilted her chin upward, his gaze meeting hers. "Then why are you scared? You survived before. And it's not like a portal, baby. You're not Dorothy and I won't let it get you."  
  
"But I have this whole theory that L. Frank Baum based his book on a real portal that took you to a different dimension and figured no one would believe him so he decided to turn the portal into a tornado, thus making it more acceptable for the people of the times. I mean, really? Who just thinks up a whole land full of little people and anthropomorphic tin men without a little pan-dimensional help?"  
  
Gunn just blinked at her and then shook his head. "Baby, I love your mind...but I think you're over-exaggerating. We may not even get a tornado. It could just rain and that'll be it. And if one does come, I'll be here and I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Portals or tornadoes. I don't know about you, but I've had enough portals to last me a lifetime anyway."  
  
Fred managed a small smile at that and snuggled against him again. She was quiet for a moment and then she said, "Sorry for flipping my lid there for a minute. Things just got good again and I was afraid..."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Of losing you among other scary things."  
  
"Not gonna happen."  
  
"How do you know?" Fred asked, pulling away from him, her eyes huge again. "Things could happen. Tornadoes and portals and...people could rip us apart! I don't want that to happen. Again."  
  
"So don't let it."  
  
"But...things happen. Love is not an exact science. Lord knows I've tried to think of it that way, but it's too big and there's no control group to look at and compare and whenever I look at you all I can think is, 'What if this all went away? What if Charles doesn't love me? What if he left?'"  
  
"I wouldn't leave you, Fred. I couldn't. You're my other half and you know it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Listen, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. After last night...I don't know why you'd think that I would. I love you. You are my world." Gunn said as he took her shoulders in his hands and stared deep into her eyes. She smiled and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"I love you too. I'm just...frazzled. The storm and you fighting with Grayson--"  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Charles, cut him some slack, okay. He's a good guy."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't like him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know...my uber-jealous side kicks in whenever he's around. It's the Alpha male in me, I guess."  
  
Fred sighed and stared at him. "You're jealous of Grayson? Why?"  
  
"He's known you so long...I mean, you two have a history together. I'm not sure what to think about that." Gunn said, twitching in place as Fred shook her head.  
  
"Our history consists of me having a giant-sized crush on him all throughout junior high and him going out with Alice Miller. We were just friends and that's all we ever were. And he doesn't know me. He knows the me I was before I got sucked into Pylea. You know the real me."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah, stupid head. You know me better than anyone on the planet." Fred said with a smile as Gunn wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
"Oh well...that's...Grayson who?" Gunn said as Fred stood up on tiptoe and kissed him full on the lips. The chaste kiss melted into something deeper and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her against him. They came up for air a minute later, warm and aching.  
  
"I love you." Fred said, drawing in a shuddering lungful of air as Gunn rubbed her back with his wide, strong hands. Gunn smiled at her and opened his mouth to reply. He definitely didn't expect what came tumbling out, unbidden.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Both of them went still. Fred's eyes widened as Gunn clamped his mouth shut, the desire to beat his head against the concrete walls overwhelming.  
  
"What?" Fred asked in a soft whisper as she let go of Gunn and took a step back.  
  
"I...asked if you would...marry me?"  
  
"I thought that's what you said."  
  
Silence stretched between them and Gunn shifted uncomfortably in place. This definitely wasn't a good sign. "Fred?"  
  
"Huh?" Fred asked, snapping out of her startled reverie.  
  
"Are you...okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just imagining white picket fences and yippie lap dogs and all the kids I want to have...I kind of spaced."  
  
"What?" Gunn asked, confused all to hell. Fred grinned at him and leaned up to kiss him on the nose.  
  
"That's a yes."  
  
"Yes?" Gunn exclaimed, his mouth flying open. Fred nodded her head as Gunn's grin grew until it took over his face. "So...we're going to get married? You'll marry me? Its...you and me?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Gunn leapt away from her and bounced around the small shelter, then turned on her and picked her up around the waist, twirling her around in the air as she laughed. He set her down and kissed her deeply, his heart ready to burst. When he pulled away, he took a deep breath and just stared at her. "It's a good thing I'm not Angel, or I'd definitely be turning into Gunngelus right now."  
  
"Gunngelus? What?"  
  
"You know...my evil alter ego. It's all about word play." Gunn said, puffing out his chest with pride.  
  
"I see two things wrong with that...and other than the obvious, it's the fact that Angel doesn't have that clause any more. He can be happy."  
  
Gunn just grinned at her and nodded as he leaned in for another kiss. "Well...I hope he uses it. Everyone deserves to be as happy as we are."  
  
Fred just kissed him, closing her eyes and letting her own happiness sweep her off her feet. Overhead, another rumble of thunder cracked the sky and the wind howled over the ranch.  
  
****  
  
Cordy stifled a scream and scrambled backward, nearly tripping over her own two feet as she went. Another rumble of thunder split the sky, making her jump again as the shadow moved toward her.  
  
"Cordy?"  
  
She stopped dead in place and sucked in a lungful of air, peering through the darkness at the shadow. "Angel?" She asked as she finally made out his face in the darkness. He was sitting atop a beautiful black horse, the reins in his hands and a smile on his face. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Rescuing you."  
  
Cordy looked all around, as if she expected danger to come at her from every direction. "From?"  
  
"Whatever's bothering you. Milady?" Angel said, leaning down toward her, his hand outstretched. Cordelia looked at his hand and let a smile caress her face. She took his hand and he lifted her into the saddle in front of him.  
  
She settled snugly against his chest, her legs slung to either side of the horse. Angel's arms went around her as he grabbed the reins again and she sank into his embrace immediately, her body shuddering at his nearness.  
  
Angel nudged the horse into a slow walk--away from the farmhouse. The forest drank them in as they melted into the shadows beneath the trees. The wind tossed the leaves, giving them a moaning voice of their own that made Cordelia shudder again. When she'd been walking alone, she'd avoided the trees because of these dark shadows, but with Angel sitting behind her, his muscular body a shield from the wind, she felt safe.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"I missed you today." Angel said in her ear, his voice vibrating through her back. "Where were you?"  
  
"Uh...around. I just needed some air."  
  
"So you hid in the sun where I couldn't get you." Angel said in a soft voice. She felt guilt rip through her system and swallowed hard. "What's the matter, Cordy? Did I do something?"  
  
"No. You were perfect today."  
  
"Then what's the matter? I thought you wanted..." His voice trailed off and he listened to the wind howling through the trees around them.  
  
"I...I do."  
  
"Then what's the matter?"  
  
Cordelia lowered her head, looking at Angel's hands clutching reins in front of her. She put on hand over his and closed her eyes. She just wanted to feel him around her, telling her she was here and he was here. Just the two of them. And nothing to stop them from....  
  
Fear struck her dead in the chest and she clutched at his hand hard.  
  
"I'm scared." She said softly, knowing he'd catch it on the wind. He leaned forward, his cheek brushing hers, the coldness of his skin a shock to her mind.  
  
"Of what? You can tell me. I'll understand."  
  
"This is going to sound so stupid though."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Cordy took a deep breath as the horse walked along the forest path slowly, picking its way across the gravel strewn path with ease. It was so peaceful, despite the darkness and wind and the fear throbbing in her chest. Nothing could hurt her here if Angel was with her and she knew it. Still...  
  
"I'm afraid of you." She said bluntly. Angel went still against her immediately.  
  
"Why?" He asked after a moment of apprehension.  
  
"Because...you're safe. You're everything I ever wanted and I can have everything with you. No happiness clause. No Angelus beneath the surface. Safe. But there's nothing to keep me safe."  
  
"Safe? Safe from what?" Angel's voice was full of shocked incredulity as she turned her head to stare into his face. At this angle, his eyes were dark jewels in his face, his skin nearly glowing in the darkness.  
  
"From everything! I'm completely terrified of...well, you know."  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"And people call me blunt." Cordy said with a small smile. It faded immediately as she turned her head to stare at the horse's ears as they flicked back and forth, listening to them. "Yeah...I'm afraid of it and I can't figure out why. That's pretty pathetic, isn't it?"  
  
"Not really. Considering what's been done to you...I feel like an evil, lecherous hump for trying to push you into it, actually." Angel said thoughtfully, brushing a strand of her hair away from his face. The realization hit him in the gut and he felt guilt flood his chest.  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked in surprise, turning her head to look at him again.  
  
"Your body was raped and so was your soul. You weren't exactly at home for it, but you know it happened and you know what your body was used for. You had something evil inside you and it left a stain. I don't blame you for being afraid."  
  
"Is that why I'm completely panicking whenever...? I was...raped?"  
  
"Well, it was consensual so far as the evil thing was concerned, but technically your body was used without your permission, so it's rape." Angel said quietly, anger simmering in his mind as he thought about what had happened.  
  
Cordy grew quiet as she too thought about what he was saying. She hadn't thought about it before, even though she knew what had happened. It was finally hitting home and she didn't like where it hit. She didn't want anything to come between her and Angel. It didn't seem fair. "God. I swear...my life is one big soap opera. Why can't I get all the good storylines?" She mused out loud as Angel shifted against her, peering into her face.  
  
"I'm sorry I pushed you. I didn't...I didn't think about it."  
  
"Why would you? I didn't even think about it. It just ate away at me after I found out that you could...we could...you know."  
  
"Is that why you got mad at me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So you thought I was safe. I could never hurt you like that if I couldn't make love to you and when you found out you--"  
  
"Hid my fear with anger. Yeah, sorry about that." Cordy shrugged and sighed. "Wow, we're all reveal-y tonight. Kind of depressing."  
  
"A little. But as long as you're all right, I'm not going to complain. iAre/i you going to be all right?" Angel asked, putting one hand over hers. She smiled and turned her head to the side.  
  
"As long as you're here with me I will be." Cordy said and then she deliberately kissed him on the lips, her neck craned to the side in order to reach his lips. When she pulled away, Angel smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry for what was done to you and I won't push you. You don't have to be scared of me. I would never hurt you like that." Angel said seriously, the smile falling away from his features. Cordelia looked at him, studying his face. The unfairness of the situation hit her square in the face again and she took a deep breath.  
  
She lifted the hand holding hers up in front of her and studied the marble white flesh. Slowly she sucked one fingertip into her mouth, her tongue swirling over the soft, cold tip.  
  
"Cor?" Angel asked, confused. She tilted her head toward him again and smiled, sucking another fingertip into her mouth. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Overcoming my fears."  
  
"I...are you sure?"  
  
She wanted to say no, because inside she was trembling and she wanted nothing more than crawl inside of herself and hide from the dirty feeling at the back of her mind, but she just kissed him, pressing his hand against her breasts. She wanted the fear to go away and she wanted Angel. She'd always wanted Angel.  
  
The horse walked on as Angel kissed her, cradling her in his arms as she held his hands on her breasts. His fingers had a life of their own and they kneaded her skin and slowly worked their way under her clothing. Her nipples were hard against his palm and he pinched them with eager fingertips, eliciting a sharp moan from her throat.  
  
Her whole body was on fire and so was her mind. She was fighting with herself and she knew it. Her lip quivered as he landed kiss after kiss on her throat. She cocked her head to the side, pleasure rippling through her limbs. She wanted him so much and yet that dirty feeling kept growing.  
  
Biting her lip in determination, she pulled his hand out from under her shirt and pressed it to her belly, surging against him. He took the hint and pulled the zipper on her shorts down. Air swirled over her skin and she shivered, but didn't move away. It took a little bit of work, but he managed to slide his fingers into the front of her shorts, past her panties and into the heat between her legs.  
  
She jumped at the tight, intimate contact and bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. His fingers brushed roughly against her clit and she gave a short moan, lifting herself up, inviting him further in. He slid inside hard, making her clutch at his arm.  
  
"I love you." She whispered as his fingers moved inside her, making her wet.  
  
"I love you Cordelia. I love you so much." Angel murmured into her neck as he nibbled at her earlobe.  
  
Thunder screamed overhead and the wind picked up again, startling them both, but he kept moving his fingers inside of her. She shifted against him and felt his erection pressing into her ass. Her breath caught in her throat and she jerked away. Her mind was flooded with terror and she felt like her body and her heart were betraying her.  
  
"Wait...stop. Please."  
  
"Cordy?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Angel immediately stopped, pulling away from her in confusion. He reined in the horse as she swung her leg off and jumped down. "What's the matter?" He asked, jumping down after her. She stopped, leaning against a tree. He came up behind her, settling his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I can't." Tears sprang to her eyes and she sagged against him. "I want to...but I can't..."  
  
Angel closed his eyes, his heart aching for her. He wanted her--he couldn't deny that and the fact that he made her scared just angered him. But he wasn't mad at her. He was mad at the Powers That Be for doing this to her in the first place.  
  
"I told you that you didn't have to do anything you didn't want to. I don't want to pressure you into anything."  
  
"You're not. I'm pressuring me. It's just...it's been so long and when you touch me I'm about to melt away. And then I get this feeling and...I want to run."  
  
"All you need is time, Cordy. I'm not going anywhere, you know."  
  
Cordelia smiled and turned around, looking into his eyes. "I know. I just need to think about some stuff alone."  
  
"I understand." Angel said grimly as he caressed her cheek. She stared at him expectantly. "What?"  
  
"Now would be nice."  
  
"Oh! But...now? It looks like it's going to storm..."  
  
"I'm a big girl. I'll get home."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"It's okay, Angel. Just go. I can't look at you right now." Angel looked hurt for a moment before she smiled. "If you keep standing there, I'm going throw myself at you again. Now scoot."  
  
"Fine. Just...get home sooner rather than later. That thunder's going to have some lightning attached soon."  
  
"Who are you? The son of a weatherman?" Cordy said with a laugh as Angel swung back up onto the horse's back. He smiled at her and turned the horse's head back toward the house.  
  
"I love you Cordelia Chase. Remember that." Angel said softly and then he kicked the horse in the flank, setting it down the path with a start. Cordelia watched him go, her arms wrapped around her chest and her and her whole body quivering.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered as the shadows swallowed him whole, leaving her alone on the path. Another rumble of thunder boomed in the sky and she jumped.  
  
The smell of ozone was heavy on the breeze, clouds rolling across the dark surface of the sky in waves. She glanced up at the sky, praying the rain would hold off until she found her way back to the house. Slowly, she started home, keeping one eye on the sky and the other on her heart, prodding her fears with anger. The unfairness struck her again and again as she mused over what had happened.  
  
She didn't want to feel this way and she was determined to get over her fear and break its hold over her. It wouldn't take as long she thought, though.  
  
Not long at all.  
  
(end chapter)  
  
**** 


	7. Eleven Minus Two and the Big Swirly, Suc...

Armadillos & Salsa  
  
A/N: I made a special cover for this chapter. Take a looky loo: http://www.angelfire.com/weird/buffyoz/as.html  
  
****  
  
Chapter Seven: Eleven Minus Two and the Big Swirly, Sucky Thing  
  
"Ow. Just...hold still."   
  
"You hold still! My foot is stuck."   
  
"Yeah, right up my a--" Wesley's retort was cut off as he jumped in startlement, thunder rocking the RV and the interior flashing as lightning lit up the sky between the cracks in the blinds. He went still beneath Faith and glanced at the window, where the winds howled past, making the RV rock even more. "That was awfully close."  
  
"Mmm...thunderstorms are sexy." Faith said as she squirmed around and fiddled with the buttons on Wesley's shirt, popping them open one by one. "This one time I was with this drummer and it was stormin'--"  
  
"I so do not need to hear that story." Wesley said, lifting his head and glaring at her. She smiled and dipped her head to his stomach, her tongue sliding over the soft muscle and into his belly button.   
  
"You might enjoy it, Wes. It ends with me naked and wet..." Wesley growled and grabbed her forearms in his hands, then flipped her over on the small bed. He fisted his hand in her hair and forced her face to the side, his mouth sliding over her jaw line. "Knew that would get you all excited..."  
  
Wesley didn't answer as he pulled her shirt over her head. Faith arched her back, legs going around his hips as he slipped his hands around her back and tugged at the hooks on her bra. He pulled the lacy black garment off her arms in turn and buried his head between her breasts. Her hands tangled themselves in his thick hair and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her skin.   
  
"Wesley? Faith? Cordy?" Connor's voice suddenly shot through the RV as the door swung open with a creak. Another flicker of lightning accompanied his voice, followed closely by a great boom of thunder and more wind.   
  
"Dammit. I thought you locked the door?" Wesley said, lifting his head and staring up into Faith's eyes.   
  
"I did. Super-Teen Pervert probably broke the lock." Faith said in agitation as she sat up on her elbows, taking Wes with her. He reached for her shirt and glanced toward the sliding door.  
  
"Wes? Faith?"  
  
"What?" Faith called, taking her shirt from Wesley's hands.   
  
"Wait! Don't come in--!!" Wesley started to say, but it was too late.  
  
"Faith? What are you--AHH!" Connor said as he pushed the curtain open and then quickly looked away. Faith pulled her shirt over her head calmly as Wesley gave her a stern look. "Why are you two always naked? Don't you have clothing?"  
  
"Maybe if you'd knock first," Faith said with a disgruntled sigh, swinging her legs over the side of the small bed and glaring up at Connor in extreme annoyance. "Or wear a bell and WHAT in the hell happened to your head?"   
  
Connor lifted one hand to his hair, his eyes huge. One half of his long brown hair was hacked short in uneven spikes; the other half was still long and wet.   
  
"Lorne did it."  
  
"I'd sue." Faith said with a snort of amusement.  
  
"He got distracted and couldn't finish because there's a storm coming."  
  
"I'd respond with a big 'duh' and a 'who cares?' but I got a feeling you're going to expand on that extremely simplistic statement." Faith said as Wesley buttoned up his shirt.  
  
"What is it, Connor?" Wesley asked, finishing buttoning up his shirt and pulling his shoes on.  
  
"Mr. Burkle says there's a...thing coming. A storm, but it's a thing. What's the word? They showed it on TV. It was all swirly."  
  
"A tornado?" Wesley offered, immediately interested. Faith glanced up sharply and looked back at the window, where another white-hot burst of lightning raced across the sky.   
  
"That's it. Everyone's all worried about it. He wants us all to get into this hole in the ground."  
  
"The storm cellar, I would imagine. Come on, Faith." Wesley said, standing up and pulling her up with him. She ran a nervous hand through her hair and grabbed his hand. Wesley looked down at her fingers tangled with his, but didn't comment.   
  
"Have you seen Dad and Cordy?" Connor asked as he turned to walk out.   
  
"We saw Angel riding out toward the woods earlier. I don't know where Cordelia is." Wesley said and then stopped as he saw the concern on Connor's face. "They'll be fine. Angel won't let anything happen to Cordelia."  
  
"I know...just..."  
  
"Go on ahead, Junior. We'll catch up."   
  
"Yeah. Okay." Connor said, shooting one glance backward at Faith before disappearing into the darkened RV and then out into the driving wind.  
  
"You know, I think he has a crush on you." Wesley commented as he watched the door of the RV slam shut again.  
  
"I can't blame him. I mean, I am irresistible."   
  
"You're not that irresistible."  
  
"Really? You were doing a good job of irresisting me a few minutes ago. Too bad we can't finish..." Faith said, looping her fingers in the collar of Wesley shirt and bringing her mouth up to his. His hands went to her face and he tilted her mouth upward. He kissed her solidly on the lips and then pulled away as another crash of thunder and wind rocked the motor home.   
  
"As much as I'd love to...I think we're going to have to wait until the storm has passed."  
  
"I know, I know. And you'd better hydrate yourself because I've never had to wait this long before." Wesley's eyes widened as Faith grabbed his hand again and tugged him toward the door, an evil grin on her face.   
  
*****  
  
Angel winced as dust itched his eyes, the ever-strengthening wind picking up little fistfuls and flinging them at him. The horse tossed its head, eyes rolling nervously as it picked its way down the path, past the house and toward the barn. Angel jumped as lightning forked down not far away, thunder booming like a mighty god's voice.   
  
He glanced behind him, debating turning back and getting Cordelia. No matter what she'd said about needing time alone, he wasn't going to have her out by herself in a thunderstorm. And from the feel of it, it was going to be a big one too. Another fork of lightning came down in a white-hot flash, making up his mind. He turned the horse's head back down the path just as Grayson raced out of the house in his direction.  
  
"Angel! Where's Cordelia?" Grayson shouted as he ran by, his hat blowing off his head. He didn't notice though, as he grabbed the horse's bridle in his callused hands. His eyes were round with concern and apprehension.  
  
"Back there...what's going on?"   
  
"It's coming! C'mon!"   
  
"What's coming?" Angel asked, his heart lurching. Lorne suddenly appeared behind Grayson, his face nearly glowing green in the darkness. He jumped as another flash of lightning forked down.   
  
"Oh! It's good to see you Angel-pie! Get off that horse and get into the storm cellar. A tornado's coming this way. Where's Cordelia?"  
  
But Angel wasn't listening. He was already turning his mount's head, digging his heels into the horse's flank. It leapt forward and immediately went into a hard gallop, hooves digging into the dry dirt on the path. Angel left them behind, bending low over the horse's neck, instinct taking over and his heart in his throat.   
  
Lorne watched the shadows swallow him up, his own heart shrouded in fear as Angel galloped off.   
  
"Where's he goin'?" Grayson asked, waving away an eyeful of dust, another strong blast of wind hitting him in the face and lifting his lank blonde hair off his neck.   
  
"He's doing what he does best. Playing the hero." Lorne said, mouth drawn into a tight red line. Grayson glanced at him with a look of genuine concern on his face.  
  
"Well, I hope that hero business don't get him and that gal killed."   
  
"Don't worry, they always make it home. Angel wouldn't let anything happen to Cordy. He'd die before he'd let that happen." Lorne said firmly.  
  
"For their sake, I hope you're right."   
  
Lightning suddenly split the sky again, hitting one of the trees behind the house. Grayson jumped and leapt at Lorne, his arms going around his neck.   
  
"Dang...it really is raining men." Lorne looked him over, brows rising.   
  
"You're an odd fella, aren't you?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Hey! You boys stop...whatever you're doin' and get out here!" Trish yelled as she ran out of the house, the wind grabbing her long braid and whipping it around her head. Grayson immediately jumped away from Lorne, scrambling toward the barn, his head bent to the wind.  
  
"Good to know I haven't lost my touch." Lorne said, even as he worriedly glanced at the sky and took off after Grayson. Worry formed a knot in his stomach and he tried to will it away. Angel and Cordelia would be all right. They always were.  
  
Right?  
  
****  
  
"Crap."  
  
Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut against the deluge of dust and leaves swirling around her. The storm that had been threatening them earlier had moved in a whole lot quicker than she'd anticipated. The sky was bright with flashes of white-hot lightning and the wind was a furious demon that tore at her clothes and tossed her hair across her face, obscuring her vision.   
  
Thunder slammed through the sky, vibrating through her skin and making her gasp and stumble. She went down on one knee on the path as her foot hit a downed tree branch, gravel biting at her skin. She winced as she felt the gravel rip through her knee, followed by the wet tickle of blood from the scrape.   
  
"Great. That's all I need." She muttered, climbing to her feet wearily, blood trickling down her shin.   
  
She was kicking herself for insisting that Angel leave her here. Not the best idea in an approaching storm, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. The best she could hope for would be that she'd get back to the house before it started raining. Or that Angel would, for once, not listen to her and come back.   
  
With a painful limp, she set off again, stepping carefully over more tree branches as they cracked off and fell across the path. The wind howled through the trees, a shiver going across her sweaty skin as she listened to it. More branches cracked off, landing in front of her as she started to run, feet digging into the path, her heart thumping in her chest.   
  
Overhead, she heard a mighty crack and stopped just in time to avoid getting hit by a massive branch the size of her waist. It crashed down across the path, kicking up a huge puff of dust. She flinched as one of the smaller branches grazed her cheek, pain slicing through her face. Clapping one hand to the scratch, she started to step over the branch and stopped at the sound splitting through the air.  
  
The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up as she turned in place, staring at the horizon. The wind tossed more dust at her, but she ignored it, shielding her eyes as she stared at the flashing sky. She dragged in a lungful of warm air, her heart stopping in her chest as another bout of lightning illuminated the sky.  
  
There, over the dark humps of the trees, she could make out...something. Something large and loud. The light died again and she swallowed hard, taking a step backward over the tree branch. More lightning flashed and this time she saw the thing for what it was. Her eyes widened and she wavered, unsure.   
  
"Oh my God." She said, frozen in place by fear.  
  
Thunder crashed again and that decided her. Cordelia spun around and ran for all she was worth down the path, the wind gripping her, making her seem as if she was running in place. She bent her head down and dug in as hard as she could. Her mind raced along with her and all she could think of was Angel.   
  
And, just as she thought of him, she swore she heard his voice calling her name. She squinted into the darkness and swore she heard his voice again, carried on the wind.   
  
"Angel?!" Cordy screamed, running harder.   
  
"Cordy?!!" Angel's voice carried to her, faint, but so near it made her heart ache.   
  
"Over he--" She started to yell, as something bright invaded her vision and she felt her skin tingle. The next thing she knew she was flying through the air, landing in a tumble in the coarse grass. She groped blindly for something to hold on to and found nothing but air as she rolled down a hill and landed with an explosion of pain against something hard and rough.   
  
She struggled to open her eyes as something cold started pelting her skin. There was another loud flash followed by a boom and a crack and her vision went gray.  
  
****  
  
Angel bent down, keeping his bulk as low to the horse's neck as he could as it scrambled down the path, eyes rolling, ears bent in agitation. It definitely didn't want to be out here and Angel couldn't blame it. The wind was ripping through everything, breaking branches and howling like a banshee.  
  
He couldn't believe he'd let Cordelia talk him into leaving her out here when every instinct in his body had told him to take her with him. He wanted to kick himself, but he knew that could wait until later, when they were both safe.  
  
"Cordy!!?" He screamed, the wind flinging the words away with ghostly fingers even as he shouted them. He squinted up at the sky as lightning illuminated the clouds. His skin crawled as he suddenly caught the sound of something large, like a demon devouring the earth. He knew exactly what it was, even if he couldn't see it over the trees. "Cordy!?!!"  
  
"Angel?!" Cordelia's voice shouted, distance muffling her voice. Angel spurred the horse on as it snorted and sidestepped a fallen tree branch.   
  
"Cordy?!!" He shouted again as he dug his heels in, not caring if he lamed the horse, only that he get to her before it was too late. She started to reply something, but suddenly lightning cracked out from the sky in front of him, white-hot and blinding. Angel winced as the horse reared up, screaming in fear.   
  
He clutched blindly at the reins, fear gripping him as he shouted Cordelia's name. There was no reply, or if there was, it was lost in the crack of thunder and the sudden pelting of hail that rained down on him from the sky. The wind hit him in a huge gust as he tried to hold on to the horse; it reared up again as a huge cracking sound assaulted his ears.   
  
Before he knew what was happening, something hit him in the shoulder with a fiery lance of pain. His hands went numb on the reins and he felt them slipping away as the pain dug into his body. There was another huge crack and the horse screamed, turning in place. Angel tumbled from the saddle, hitting the ground in a roll, the pain in his shoulder worsening as he rammed it into the ground.   
  
Looking up through a haze of pain, he caught sight of the horse tearing off down the path in the direction of the house; it narrowly avoided a tree as fell across the path, dirt flying as the roots were torn out of the earth. Angel rolled out of the way as the branches crashed down at him, gritting his teeth as he landed in a sprawl on his stomach.  
  
Looking down at his shoulder, he saw a tree branch sticking out of his skin, blood seeping around the wound. With a grimace, he grabbed the splintery wood and pulled it out with a jerk, pain exploding through his system again. Then, he climbed to his feet as best he could, the wind threatening to toss him off his feet once more.   
  
"Cordy?!" He screamed, holding up a hand to shield himself from the hail falling down in cold little pebbles. He knew she was close and he prayed that huge bolt of lightning that had split the sky hadn't hit her. "Where's an electro-girl when you need a lightning rod, huh?" He murmured, clawing his way across the path, fingers digging into the dirt. "Cordy?!"  
  
"A-Angel? Down here!" He heard, voice close and weak. He squinted in the flashing light and surveyed the path, finally seeing her lying at the side against a tree. She had a gash on her cheek and she was bleeding from a slight wound on her scalp, matted hair swirling around her face. His heart leapt in his chest as he scrambled to his feet and stumbled toward her.   
  
"Cordy...oh thank God. Are you okay?" He said, brushing a tree branch off her and clutching her to him. Her fingers clenched around his neck in a vice grip, eyes huge and full of terror.  
  
"Angel...I saw it...it's a tornado!"  
  
"I know, baby!" Angel said, picking her up and setting her on her feet. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah." Cordelia screamed, glancing behind her at the sky.   
  
"Alright. Come on!" The wind threatened to sweep them both from their feet, but he dug in with all his strength, his hands bruising her body as she stumbled forward, clutched to him. He dared to glance behind them at the sky, knowing what he would find there.   
  
The tornado was a huge black column against the sky. Lightning illuminated it as it spun, devouring the earth with a loud, hungry growl as it raged through the sky. Gritting his teeth, Angel clutched Cordelia closer to him and ran as fast as he could, knowing it was too late.   
  
It was coming right for them.   
  
****   
  
"Grayson, get those horses out of those stalls! I don't want em trapped in here if that thing comes this way!" Mr. Burkle called as he grabbed a lantern off the wall and rushed out of the barn doors, the wind hitting him full blast and darkness swallowing him.   
  
"Faith! Wesley! Give me a hand!" Grayson yelled as he rushed over to the first stall and threw it open. Faith tugged on Wesley's hand, bringing him into the barn as a gust of wind grabbed at the doors, banging them against the wall. The entire barn shuddered around them, wood creaking as thunder erupted in the sky.   
  
"Faith, get those two and I'll get these." Wesley said, letting go of her hand and throwing himself at the stalls nearest to him. He flung the door open and grabbed the mare inside by the bit. She tossed her head as he tugged her forward, careful to avoid her huge head as she struggled against him. "Easy girl. Come on."  
  
She got the clue and nearly dragged him out of the barn as he led her to the entrance. Once there, he let her go, slapping her on the rear end to get her going. He blinked as lightning illuminated her, then darkness swallowed her up. Turning back around, he passed Faith as she led a stallion out, then let him go. He went in a circle; ears laid flat, eyes rolling with fear before choosing a direction and launching off into the darkness.  
  
"Should we be doing this?"  
  
"They're better out there than trapped in here, Faith, believe me. Now get that other horse so we can get down to the cellar with the others." Wesley said, touching her face for a moment before unlatching the other stall.   
  
As he led the last horse out and let it go, Faith did the same. Grayson rushed by them, his lank blonde hair flying in the wind, his face a deep mask of concern.   
  
"Come on, y'all. There's nothing more we can do here." He called over his shoulder as he rounded the corner of the barn, leaving them behind.   
  
"Let's go Faith." Wesley said, reaching for her. He stopped as he saw her looking up at the sky, her eyes wide. He followed her gaze and felt his heart stop in his chest as he took in the full view of the tornado as it ate through the small woods, sound like a freight train roaring through his ears.  
  
"Holy shit. Look at that thing." Faith said, face pale in the lamplight from the open barn doors, lightning flicking across her face as it illuminated the tornado. "How the hell do you fight something like that?"  
  
"What?" He asked as he reached for her, squinting as the driving wind flung dirt into his eyes. The barn doors banged wildly against the barn, wood creaking as the wind crashed into them.   
  
"I mean...its not like you can go all Wild Bill and rope the damned thing, right? It'll just...eat you. Grab you and throw you before you can even blink." She said in awe. Wesley grabbed her arm and turned her toward him  
  
"Faith! Come on!" He forcefully screamed in her ear. Her eyes widened as he heard a huge crack, then a splintering sound. She leapt at him, tackling to the ground as something flew at them, slamming into both of them with a thump that knocked the breath from their lungs. He heard her grunt with pain and then felt a hot splatter of something against his face even as pain exploded through his side, his ankle screaming with pain as it twisted under him. "Faith?"  
  
"Shit that hurt!" She said, blood gushing from a gash across her forehead. He squinted up at her and pressed his hand over the cut as she tried to climb to her feet.  
  
"Wes!"  
  
"Charles!" Wesley called as Faith sat back. Gunn rounded the corner, clothes plastered to his body. He saw them and ran forward, grabbing Faith by the arm.   
  
"You guys all right? I saw the barn door go that way." He said, gesturing in the opposite direction as he bent down to avoid a fence post as it flew their way. The post slammed into the barn, buried halfway through the wooden wall.  
  
"We're okay. Get Faith." Wesley said, struggling to his feet, ankle groaning in protest, adrenaline throbbing through his veins as he caught sight of the tornado rushing in their direction.   
  
"I'm fine, Wes." She said, struggling as Gunn picked her up. She fought to get free, blood flowing down her forehead and into her eyes. Gunn grunted and held on as he thrust out a hand to help Wesley up. He took it and together the three of them managed to make it around the barn and down into the storm cellar.   
  
The inside was cramped and obviously not meant for so many people. As Gunn pushed Faith in front of him and down the steps, Grayson and Roger leapt forward, grabbing the metal doors to keep them from banging shut on them. Wesley stumbled down after them, his ankle throbbing. Fred and Trish were in the farthest corner, flashlights in hand. Lorne was sitting beside them, his lips pressed together in a thin, grim line. Connor was on his feet, pacing the floor like a shark.   
  
"It's comin' right this way, man. We gotta shut these doors. Now!" Gunn said, helping Wes down the stairs as Roger nodded and he and Grayson shut the doors behind them.   
  
Connor saw what they were doing and rushed forward, grabbing Wesley's shoulder. "Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought they were with you."  
  
"They're still out there?!" Connor exclaimed, trying to push past him. Wesley held him back with one hand as Connor's face went pale with fury and worry. "Let me go! I have to find them! Cordy could be hurt or...or.."  
  
"If she is, Angel will help her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. We saw the tornado, Connor. It's coming this way. If you go out there you'll get killed before you ever found them. And if you're gone and they manage to make it back here, your father will never forgive himself. Cordelia too."  
  
"I'm not afraid of some stupid storm. I can fight it. I can fight anything."   
  
"Not that thing, you can't." Faith's rough voice came from the corner as she sat up, blood flowing down her face. Connor looked over at her, startled by the fear and anger in her eyes. "No one can fight that thing. So sit down and shut up."   
  
"I'm just supposed to sit here while they're out there?"   
  
"Yes. It's all you can do." Wesley said forcefully, clapping one bloody hand on Connor's shoulder. "Now sit down."  
  
Connor wavered, his eyes on the opening of the cellar, where Grayson and Roger were still standing, fingers clenched on the doors, trying to keep them closed even as they dropped the bar in place.  
  
"Sit down, Connor. Come here and sit down." Trish said, her voice tight with concern, soft brown eyes glinting with steely resolve. Connor glanced at her and then sat down next to her, his hands clenched in his lap. Wesley limped to the bench, wrapping his arm around Faith's shoulders, even though he knew she probably didn't want him to. He was surprised when she leaned her head against his.   
  
"Let me clean that, Faith." Fred said, voice trembling as she knelt down in front of them and lifted a cloth to Faith's forehead. Faith just let her clean the wound, her eyes on the doors as Gunn made Roger go sit down next to Trish. Grayson nodded at Gunn in a silent truce, as they held on tight, the tiny window set deep in the door flashing with light and debris. They both flinched as hail pinged against the metal and the sound of a deep, ground-devouring roar filled the air.   
  
Lorne bowed his head and prayed Angel and Cordelia were safe, or on their way. He continued to pray, even as they heard the barn break up with a loud splinter of wood and a bang as one of the walls slammed into the doors, trapping them inside and Angel and Cordelia out.  
  
****  
  
Cordelia stumbled as they cut across the grass, the house so close she could see the lights shining in the windows. A horse flew by them, tail held high. Angel's heart leapt at the sight of it. It whinnied as he tried to catch it; it dodged his hands and took off in the opposite direction. Cordelia stumbled again and he nearly wrenched her arm out of socket trying to keep her upright.   
  
"Come on! We're almost there!"  
  
She nodded and put on an extra burst of speed, not daring to look behind her, knowing by the crashing noises and the deafening roar in her ears that the tornado was bearing down on them. The path was strewn with debris that they had to leap over; trees and other things that they couldn't identify.   
  
There was a loud wailing to their side as Angel wrenched her down the path, then suddenly pushed her, sending her sprawling in front of him. She looked up, body hurting in too many places to name and saw him leap over a bull as it came crashing out of the fence. It charged out, but ignored Angel as he landed on one knee and reached for her. More of the cattle poured out of the hole in the fence, heading in a panicked line parallel to the tornado.   
  
The fence, suddenly weakened by the hole in it, gave way, fence posts pulled from the ground like corks out of bottles. Angel ducked down over top of her as one of the posts sideswiped him, a snarl of barbed wire catching on his shirt and tearing it across the back.   
  
"Come on!" He yelled, pushing her in front of him. She caught hold of his hand and together they raced the fence as the posts were individually pulled out of the ground. The house slowly came within reach and Cordelia headed straight for it, even as Angel pulled her away. "Storm cellar behind the barn!" He screamed in her ear and started to tug her toward the barn.   
  
He stopped in mid-turn, his eyes widening as he saw the tornado tearing across the field, huge and black, its base wide and hungry. It swung to the right like a drunken snake, eating the fence and the chicken coop behind the barn. There was a white swirl of feathers for a second before they were swallowed up by the massive cyclone. The tornado towered over them, drawing closer as it flung out debris like a fitful child.  
  
"Oh my God." Cordelia said, clinging to him as they both watched the edge of the tornado hit the barn. Debris was flung in all directions as the huge wooden building was blown apart. Angel swallowed hard and grabbed at Cordelia again. "Screw that!"  
  
A downdraft suddenly tugged at them, threatening to sweep them away once more; Angel grabbed hold of one of the porch railings and held on tight to it and Cordelia. As they watched, the Winnebago rocked in the driveway, its huge bulk suddenly leaping backward and flung away into the darkness as the tornado sucked it up.   
  
"In the house! Now!" Angel said, panic rising as he pulled them to the front door, the wind pushing them inside, even as a huge piece of barn wall slammed into the porch. There was a snap of wood as the roof of the porch caved in. "Come on!"  
  
Cordelia followed him, ducking as one of the windows shattered, glass flying everywhere in a deadly spray. The pictures on the walls flew off, slamming into the furniture around them. Cordelia's ears popped as the pressure inside the house changed and the walls shook. The house gave a huge groan as they raced down the hallway toward the center of the house. The walls groaned and the couch was flung in front of the hallway entrance. Cordelia leapt it as Angel followed, huge chunks of plaster raining down on them. Angel skidded to a halt in front of the bathroom door and kicked it open, then pushed her inside.   
  
"Get in!" He said as she climbed into the bathtub. He climbed in after her, reaching up to tear the shower curtain off to cover them. The walls shook around them as Angel wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head against his chest and squeezed her eyes shut, listening to the deafening roar as the twister raged on. Frightful minutes passed as they clung to each other, the shaking of the house subsiding to a distant rumble and the sound of thunder.  
  
"Angel? I just want you to know that I love you." Cordelia finally said, biting down on her lip.  
  
"I love you too." Angel said, pressing his mouth against her forehead, his fingers squeezing her shoulders in a death grip. The house gave another groan, so loud it nearly drowned out his words. "I'm sorry I left you out there. I nearly lost you."  
  
"You didn't leave me. You found me." She said, lifting her head, her vision filled with his bloody, dirty face and tinged pink from the shower curtain. "You saved me."  
  
"I always said I would, even if you didn't need me."   
  
"I always need you." Cordelia said, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her mouth to his. He desperately clung to her as she trembled against him, mouth sliding frantically against his. He pushed his hand through her hair as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting him through her fear and apprehension.   
  
Her hands slipped beneath the soaked collar of his shirt, touching the ice-cold skin with trembling fingers. He moved against her, pulling her closer to him, breasts crushed to his chest and her own legs immediately wrapping around his middle. Angel started to push his hands up under her ripped, dirty shirt when reality slammed through his mind. He pulled away from her with a start.   
  
"Cordy! We can't...tornado! Imminent death?" He said, shaking her shoulders a little, the shower curtain rustling around them.   
  
"If it was going to hit the house, we'd be dead by now. Its just the wind now."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"I'm your frickin' Seer, remember? Don't you trust me?" She managed a weary smile even as her lip quivered.  
  
"Not even in question. Just...we almost died. We don't even know if everyone else is safe." Angel said as he brushed her blood-matted hair behind her ear, resisting the urge to kiss her again.  
  
"They're fine. I can feel it."  
  
"But..." He was cut off as she placed her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh. They're safe. We're safe. I'm safe with you." She smiled again and lifted her hand away from his mouth. He could sense the finality in her voice and the weight of her words was impressed upon him. She wasn't afraid anymore. Not of him and not of anything else. There was still apprehension, but it was nothing next to her want for him. He kissed her immediately, forgetting the roaring wind and the shaking of the house even as it subsided. Forgot his wounds, forgot his worry for everyone else. The world narrowed to her and to him.   
  
Their tongues battled, lips meshed as hands explored, careful of wounds and hurts too numerous to count. Carefully, he laid her down in the bathtub, the narrow, smooth sides hard for him to grip. He braced himself and spread his weight out over top of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth went to her throat and he kissed the sweaty, dirty skin, the pungent taste of her filling his mouth as he moved lower.  
  
She clung to him as he pushed her top down, his mouth closing over the swell one breast as his fingers molded the soft mounds. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, the gash on her forehead throbbing and the back of her head uncomfortably wedged against the rounded slope of the bathtub.   
  
She gasped as he bit down gently on one of her breasts, fingers squeezing the other. She grabbed his head in her hands and forced him to look up at her, a smile spreading across her face.   
  
"I don't want slow." She said, pulling him up and reaching for the fly of his pants. His mouth went back to hers and he suckled her bruised lips, hands flowing down her body, expertly unsnapping the button on her jeans and then sliding the zipper down. Inch by inch, she wriggled out of her shorts, followed closely by her underwear. He settled between her legs as she slid his own zipper down, her hand reaching inside and molding over his erection.  
  
He gasped and surged against her, his mouth biting down on her neck gently. She felt pleasure swirl through her skin as his tongue whirled across her neck. Her back arched and her belly slid against his as he braced his hands on the edge of the bathtub. Their eyes met and she bit her lip, easing his penis from the layers of his clothing, fingers warm on the velvety, hard skin in her palm.   
  
Slowly, she guided him inside of her, her stomach tightening as he shook with the need for control. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, she was smiling at him, her eyes slitted with pleasure. He pushed his hips against hers, filling her up with a moan. He stopped as she lifted her hips again, impatient to feel him completely.  
  
"You know, I wanted this to be perfect the first time." He said, nodding his head at their surroundings.  
  
"Angel, don't be a dumbass. It's always going to be perfect if its with you." She said, rolling her eyes in such a Cordelia-like way that he couldn't help but smile widely as he bent to kiss her again.  
  
With her urging, he thrust hard, rocking his body against hers as she drank greedy kisses from his mouth. Her hands slid beneath his shirt and she rubbed her palms down his chest, fingers skimming his nipples as he thrust inside. There was nothing slow about it, just feeling, just moving, just them. The world faded. The pain faded.   
  
Her breath heaved in her lungs as she pushed herself up on her hands, bringing him with her. He shifted to meet her thrusts as her head went back, his hand spread out over her lower back, skin hot against his. The house groaned, but he ignored it and closed his eyes, concentrating on the woman in his arms.   
  
Every dream and fantasy he'd had about her hadn't prepared him for this. Pleasure rode through his veins and even the fear that Willow's spell hadn't changed the curse was lost to the ether. All he wanted was to make her feel something other than terror and from the look on her face as she brought her head back down to his, he was doing a good job of it.   
  
Her eyes opened and met his gaze, hazel eyes smoldering. He could feel her body tightening around him, inner walls clenching him like a strong fist. He thrust hard, his knees protesting as they were cramped on the bottom of the bathtub. He ignored them and kissed her hard, drinking in the moan that escaped her lips as she let go. His own body clenched as she moved over him like fire. Everything stilled, like a bolt of lightning ready to strike, and then he shuddered, grasping her to him, hips bucking against hers.   
  
Slowly their bodies came to a stop, limbs heavy, and mouths swollen. Cordelia laid back against the side of the bathtub, letting him sink down on top of her. Thunder boomed far off in the distance and the sound of rain coming down was finally heard. How long it had been doing that, they didn't know.   
  
"See? Perfect." Cordelia finally said as she rubbed her hand through his hair, fingernails grazing his scalp. He lifted his head, disbelief in his eyes. "What? Okay, so we're both bleeding and dirty and we're in a tiny bathtub in Fred's parent's house during a tornado, but it was perfect. Perfectly us."  
  
"I have to agree." Angel said as he disengaged from her body with a kiss, then laid his head on her chest. "Perfectly us."   
  
Cordelia only smiled and pulled him up for another kiss.  
  
****  
  
"On three. One...two...three!" Gunn said, gesturing to Grayson. Both men jammed their shoulders against the doors, but it didn't budge. They tried it again, but the doors couldn't move with all the debris on top of it.   
  
"Oh for fuck's sake--move it." Faith said, pushing Fred's hand away and climbing unsteadily to her feet. She gestured to Connor and he quickly followed her up the steps, pushing Grayson and Gunn out of the way. "You ready, Super Brat?"  
  
Connor nodded and both of them pushed as hard as they could. Inch by inch, the doors pushed open. Faith gritted her teeth and put on a burst of extra strength; the doors flew open with a clang. A soft rain sprinkled down on them from a calm sky. Faith climbed out and looked around, squinting in the darkness.   
  
"Whoa." Gunn said, crawling out and looking around at the destruction as everyone followed him. Fred slipped her hand in his and he clenched her to him, afraid the thing would turn around and come after them again, but he knew it was long gone.   
  
"Well, its better than I expected." Roger said as he pulled Trish up the stairs and surveyed his ranch.   
  
"Better? Your barn is completely destroyed!" Lorne said, his mouth falling open as he stepped over a chunk of the barn's wall, which still had a window in it, in tact.   
  
"Yeah. But the house is still there." Roger said, hugging Trish to him and sighing in relief.   
  
"Where are they?" Connor asked, pushing past Wesley as he limped toward Faith. "Huh? Where are they?"  
  
"Connor, calm down! I'm sure they're fine. We just have to look for them." Wesley said, trying to reassure the young man, even as his own heart sunk. The landscape he could see was strewn with debris and the barn was in pieces. Even the supposedly saved house wasn't unscathed; its siding had been torn off in long strips, all the windows were broken and the porch looked ready to collapse. If Cordelia and Angel had been out in this...  
  
Everyone set off toward the house, screaming Angel and Cordelia's name and picking their way over the ruined foundation of the barn with caution. Fred kept one eye on the sky overhead, as if she expected another tornado to descend from the sky and scoop them all up once more. Gunn held her close, trying not to look at a dead steer that was lying on the ground before them, a wooden post through its middle.   
  
When they reached the house, Trish shined her flashlight on it, illuminating the collapsed porch and the broken windows.   
  
"You think they're in there?" Grayson asked as he squinting at the house.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Connor said, vaulting through the broken dining room window. His head popped up again and he held out his hand for Gunn to take.  
  
"Why can't I do that?" Gunn mused aloud as he grabbed Connor's hand. The teen pulled him into the house, the glass on the window frame biting into his leg. Faith followed them, vaulting in like Connor.   
  
Inside, Connor pushed the couch out of the way of the hallway's entrance, calling his father's name. The bathroom door was closed and he launched himself at it just as Gunn and Faith rounded the corner.   
  
"CONNOR!" They heard Angel and Cordelia scream and then Connor's own screech was heard. He quickly ran out of the room, his eyes wide.   
  
"Are they okay?" Gunn asked in concern, starting to walk forward. Connor put his hand on the older man's arm and shook his head, his eyes full of fear. He looked scarred.  
  
"Don't go in there. It's horrible."  
  
"What? Are they...ohhhh...Ewww." Gunn said as realization dawned on him.  
  
"Told ya. It's called knocking, kid. Look into it." Faith said as Connor shook his head and tried to wipe the horrified look off his face. "Hey? You guys all right?"  
  
"Fine!" Cordelia's yelled a second before appearing at the door. She swung it open as she and Angel stepped out into the cluttered hallway. "See? Told you they were okay." She said to Angel, who possessively took her hand.  
  
"You guys? Are they in here?" Fred's voice called as the back door banged shut. Everyone trooped into the messy kitchen. Angel gave a sigh of relief to see everyone was present and accounted for. "Angel! Cordy!" Angel returned Fred's hug as she rushed forward, then turned to Cordelia, and hugged her too.  
  
"What happened? You guys look like hell." Faith said, noticing the slice on Cordelia's head, much like her own.  
  
"Feel like hell. Did I mention that I miss California, where the earthquakes, brush fires and mudslides are less swirly and big and sucky? Cuz I do!"   
  
"At least you're both alive. Except Angel, but that's a whole other story." Fred said, sighing with relief.   
  
"Uh...guys? Hate to interrupt the happy meeting, but you've got to see this." Lorne said from the back porch, which was relatively untouched. Everyone came outside, following the beam of his flashlight as he shined it into the backyard.  
  
"That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen."  
  
"How is it even...? I mean, how?"  
  
"Its like modern art or something."  
  
"How are we even going to get it down from there?"  
  
"Screw it. I say we worry about it tomorrow. Right now, I'm all for a bandage and a painkiller. Maybe several." Faith said, turning back toward the house as everyone did the same.   
  
Lorne wavered on the porch, a frown crossing his demonic face as he looked sullenly at the sight of his Winnebago stuck in the branches of a tree, ten feet off the ground.   
  
"Definitely modern art." He said, shaking his head and turning back to the house. He stopped in the doorway and took in the scene before him. Fred and Gunn were standing in the corner of the kitchen, wrapped around each other, Faith and Wesley were arguing as Wesley tried to bandage the wound on Faith's forehead and Angel and Cordelia were standing side by side, hands in each others like they were sharing one lifeline between them. Their auras were colored in such a way that Lorne had no trouble reading what had--FINALLY--happened between them.   
  
"My work here is done." Lorne said and then closed the door behind him.  
  
(end chapter)  
  
**** 


	8. Long Drive in the Direction of Home

Armadillos & Salsa   
  
A/N: Okay, I'm finished now. It only took me forever and a day though. This chapter's a bit smoopy, I admit it. But I'm setting it up for the sequel, "An Angel Wedding", which is probably gonna be even more smoopy. lol Eh...I guess I'm just craving a happy ending or something. You know how it is...   
  
****  
  
Chapter Eight: Long Drive in the Direction of Home  
  
"Pass the gravy." Connor grunted as he put down the plate of peas in front of him. Lorne looked up at him and arched a brow.  
  
"What do we say, little nipper?"   
  
"Please?" Connor said, smiling slightly. Lorne nodded and passed the gravy boat to him with care as everyone else helped themselves to the appetizing banquet before them.  
  
Patricia Burkle sat at the end of the table, a smile on her face and her heart content. In the two short weeks that this ragtag band of beaten heroes had been at her house, she'd seen a change go on in all of them. When they'd arrived, there was tension, feelings and thoughts weighing heavily on everyone's minds. Now...now everything was healed. Well, most of it anyway. But these people were a family again, like they were meant to be. And she was happy to say, she and her husband felt like part of that family now too.   
  
Looking around at them all, sitting at her dining room table in front of the boarded up window that had yet to be replaced, she was also happy to see that other, more physical wounds had healed. For the past week, everyone had pitched in to clean up the debris left by the tornado. Most of the windows had already been replaced and the front porch had been completely torn down. They'd managed to round up the cattle that had gotten out and all of the horses, none of which had been hurt, and put them all in temporary fences. Her chickens were all dead and the barn was a total loss, but Roger had been talking about building a new one for a few years, so it wasn't completely devastating.   
  
All in all, things were good. Trish looked at them all in turn, watching Lorne cajoling Connor about baking the chocolate cake they were going to have for desert himself. It seemed that Connor not only had a talent for killing things, but he could bake up a storm too. Next to him, Angel, plate empty, slung over Cordelia's shoulders, thumb swirling over her arm as she leaned into him. They turned and looked at each other, emotion surging between them so thick she could cut it with a knife. Beside her, Roger was talking with Wesley about finances or something. Faith was sitting next to Wesley, sneaking carrots off his plate while his attention was elsewhere. Trish smiled as she saw Wesley's hand sneak up and catch her around the wrist, stopping her in mid-snatch. Faith grinned and Wesley glanced at her once, eyebrow arching before he turned back to Roger and continued the conversation. Fred and Gunn were bent toward each other, lost in their own world. They were whispering in such soft tones that she couldn't make out what they were saying and they kept looking around the table nervously.   
  
Her whole family was here. Well, everyone but Grayson, whom she thought of as a son. He'd told her he had a date and couldn't make it, which meant he'd come home at the crack of dawn, drunk as a skunk. Trish sighed. That boy was going to have to settle down one of these days.   
  
"Mom?"  
  
Trish turned and met her daughter's gaze. Fred looked even more nervous, her face pale and her eyes huge. "Yes, dear?"  
  
"Um...I...umm...uh...Charles?" Fred stammered and turned to Charles as she bit down on her lip. Charles gave her a look that told Trish volumes about how he felt about her daughter. Hell, she still caught Roger looking at her like that after thirty-two years of marriage. Her heart felt like it was going to burst any moment.  
  
"It's okay baby, I can do it for us if you want." Charles said, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently. Fred blushed and looked relieved, her shoulders drooping.  
  
"Would you? I feel like I'm gonna pass out any minute." Fred said as Charles nodded his head and stood slowly. Every eye at the table suddenly turned on him and he faltered for a second, his smile fading. Fred saw his apprehension and stood, her arm going around his waist.  
  
Trish's furrowed her brow in concern. What was going on? She glanced around the table and saw Roger nodding his head at Charles, a look of pride on his face. Her eyes narrowed. He knew what was going on! Why did he know and she didn't?   
  
"Uh...everybody...since this is our last night here in Mr. and Mrs. Burkle's home, Fred and I thought we should...um...we...well, uh...dammit, this should be easier to say, ya know?" Charles said, closing his eyes and steadying himself before he blurted out, "Okay. Fred and I are getting married."   
  
There was utter silence for a few heartbeats before Cordelia squealed and launched out of her chair, tearing around the table and leaping at Fred and Gunn. Fred squealed with her and the two danced in a circle for a few minutes as everyone started talking at once. Trish was stunned. She glanced down the table at Roger, who was leaning back in his chair, that proud look on his face again. His eyes met hers and she narrowed her gaze at him. She knew why he looked so proud; he'd actually managed to keep something from her for once.   
  
"Oh my God! Have you two set a date yet?" Cordelia asked, her smile bright, the bruise on her face now only a slight shadow on her skin and the cuts faded pink lines.   
  
"No. We were more concerned about telling y'all. We're gonna have it in L.A. though, in the hotel's garden. You're my maid-of-honor!" Fred said in a rush, flailing her limbs.  
  
"Well, duh!" Cordelia said, rolling her eyes with a grin.  
  
"Faith too!" Fred said, gesturing toward Faith, who was trying not to smile as she sat in her chair.   
  
"I'm not wearing a fluffy pink bridesmaid's dress so don't even try." Faith said as Fred swooped down and gave her a hug. She smiled despite herself and pushed her away. "Okay...but...no pictures, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Gunn said, as Lorne clapped him on the back.   
  
"It's about time, bro. I kept swearing that if you weren't going to make an honest woman out of her soon, I was gonna try and capture the fair damsel's heart." Lorne said with a grin, catching Fred around the waist and hugging her. She hugged him back for a second and then squirmed away toward her father. "Hmm...trickier than I thought. I guess she's yours. Congrats!"  
  
"Thanks, man." Gunn said as Trish hugged him.  
  
"I hope you're ready for me to become the overbearing mother-in-law, Charles."  
  
"So...you're okay with it?"   
  
"Look at my little girl and tell me why I shouldn't?" Trish countered, gesturing toward Fred, whose enthusiasm was strangely catching. She'd managed to wrangle Connor into giving her a hug, even though he looked slightly less than thrilled about it.   
  
"She's gonna hurt someone..." Gunn said, pulling back with a grin. "Like Angel."  
  
Fred leapt at Angel and nearly knocked him out his chair. He hugged her back, grinning wide enough to split his face. He looked way happier than Gunn had ever seen him. It was almost scary, but in a good way.   
  
Trish smiled again and patted her future son-in-law on the back as she surveyed the room. She went from face to face twice before she realized that Wesley was strangely absent. A frown creased her face and she glanced around even as Faith did the same. She saw the dark-haired girl's jaw clench as she vaulted up out of her seat and weave gracefully past Lorne and Cordelia before ducking into the kitchen and out of sight.   
  
Whatever was going on, Trish prayed it wouldn't put a damper on the good news. They'd all been through so much; she didn't think they needed any more fuel on the fire that had seemingly burnt itself out.  
  
****  
  
"Come on sprout, wanna go help me finish cleaning the trash out of the RV?" Lorne asked Connor as Trish started clearing the table. They'd managed to get the motor home out of the tree relatively unharmed. The front fender was bent and one of the windows was cracked out and they'd had to replace all four tires, but other than that, it was fine. "We're starting early tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"Great. Sounds fun!" Connor said as he made a face at the demon.  
  
"I hope your face sticks like, little man." Gunn said as he picked up the empty dessert plates and carried them into the kitchen. Connor rolled his eyes, but followed Lorne out the back door anyway.   
  
"Charles, you don't have to do that!" Trish exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen and saw him starting the dishwater. He half-turned and shrugged.  
  
"Its okay. Fred and I can handle it. Right baby?"   
  
"Right honey." Fred said, putting down the rest of the glasses and leaning up on tip-toe, kissing Gunn firmly on the lips. Trish watched them for a second and then sighed.   
  
"I'm going to bed then. See you in the morning, okay?"  
  
"'Kay mom! Love you!" Fred said as Trish walked out of the room. She sighed contentedly and turned back to Gunn, watching as he rolled back the sleeves of his shirt and plunged his hands into the hot, soapy water. She immediately grabbed a towel and started working on drying and putting them away. Neither one of them spoke as they found an easy rhythm; wash, rinse, dry, stack.   
  
Finally, Gunn spoke up, his eyes never leaving the plate he was scrubbing. "I'm gonna marry you."  
  
"You'd better. Cordy'll kill us if she doesn't get to be my maid-of-honor now!" Fred said, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.   
  
"Umm...I noticed Wesley disappeared..."  
  
"Don't. Don't start in, please? It's so over between us. There really wasn't anything to get over anyway!"  
  
"Uh, that's not what I was going to say. I wanted to ask him something." Gunn said, lifting his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. Right then." Fred said, blushing.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just...nervous is all. I mean, we're engaged! It's...huge and life changing and I'm loving it and I'm scared and I'm kinda floopy, like when you go on vacation to the Bahamas and you can't really believe you're there, but you are and it still doesn't feel real? You know that feeling, right?"  
  
"Strangely enough, yeah I do."  
  
"It feels good, doesn't it? I could live the rest of my life like this and be perfectly happy."  
  
"Fredgelus?"  
  
Fred groaned as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Please...no more 'gelus' puns! Especially not after yesterday when you called Connor Conngelus and Faith started calling him Connilingus and then Lorne started talking about the clitoris. What was that about anyway?"  
  
"It's a man thing."   
  
"The clitoris?"  
  
"No! I mean...you know what? Let's change the subject."  
  
"You were talking about Wesley earlier." Fred pointed out as Gunn let her go and started washing the last of the plates.  
  
"Right. You think he's upset?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you go talk to him?"  
  
"If I can wrestle him away from Faith for a few minutes. Those two...I swear." Gunn said, handing her the last dish.  
  
"I think it's cute." Fred said as she dried the plate, stacking it with the others in the cabinet. Gunn pulled the stopper out of the sink to let the dirty water out, then turned to kiss her on top the head.   
  
"You're not wrong about that. I think I'm gonna go find him now."  
  
"Okay. And play nice."  
  
"I'll try. See you later, babe." He said as he walked away.  
  
Fred watched him over her shoulder as he walked out the back door, the rusty screen whining. She took a deep breath and turned back to the dishwater, staring into the murky, sudsy depths as it was siphoned down the drain in a miniature tornado. She smiled and whispered, "He's gonna marry me."  
  
****  
  
"There you are."  
  
Wesley turned around, his back to the newly erected fence as he peered into the gloom. Faith materialized out of the darkness, her steps unsure and a frown on her face.   
  
"Should have known you'd find me."  
  
"I know you too well, Wes. You're just like me." Faith said, ignoring him and leaning against the fence beside him. "You find a problem and you run from it. You let it eat at you until you can't stand it anymore. Which is why I'm here. Spill."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Remember that whole Slayer strength thing?"  
  
"Good point." Wesley nodded and looked up at the clear, moonless sky. A million stars were sprinkled across the inky black sky; they glittered at him like diamond chips, so close he felt he could reach up and pull one down. "So, since you know me so well, you tell me why I'm out here."  
  
"Considering you split right after Fred and Gunn announced their big news, I'm thinking you're worried about global warming." Faith said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Wesley's profile. The corners of his mouth ticked and his eyes flicked in her direction for a moment before returning to their search of the stars. "You're not happy for them?"  
  
"Actually, I am. More so than I thought possible."  
  
"Then why...?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"I'm the queen of complication, Watcher. Enlighten me."  
  
"I guess in a way I'm jealous of what they have. Not of Gunn getting Fred--there was never really a competition between us. She loves him and I've finally learned that for myself."  
  
"'Bout time. So...what are you jealous of?"  
  
Wesley turned his head and looked her over. "You're going to laugh at me."  
  
"No I--yeah I probably will, but you'd better say it anyway."   
  
"I want the wife and the kids and the...normalcy for once. I know I'll never get it, but being here in Texas, watching Fred's parents...I just think, 'what if'?"  
  
"Wow. Never took you for a white picket fence kinda guy, Wes." Faith said with the promised laugh.  
  
"Hard to believe, I know. It's stupid..."  
  
"No it's not. Everyone deserves that if they can get it. It's a good dream. Can't say its one I've ever had, but then again, I don't think much about the future. Serving time, you kinda tend to deal with the day-to-day planning and not much else. Add the Slayer expiration date on top of that and you've got someone not thinking about getting their gold watch and settling in Florida for my retirement."  
  
"You're too wild for that life anyway. No one could ever hold you down, no matter how much they wanted to." Wes said, glancing at her. "I tend to think I'm the same way. Too self-destructive to keep a good thing when I see it."  
  
"Ahh...Lilah." Faith said with a sigh.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well...you two...I mean, you must have thought about it, right?"  
  
"No. Not once." Wesley said, turning toward her. "Lilah and I...well to say our relationship was complicated is barely scratching the surface. What we had was barely a relationship, in fact."  
  
"You loved her though."  
  
"I did, but not like..."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Nevermind." Wesley said quickly, searching her face. "The point is, I ruined that relationship. Self-destruction is a lifestyle for me."  
  
"Join the club."  
  
Wesley chuckled and stared back up at the stars. "Well, I suppose you're proud of yourself. Your plan to make me stop being such a serious bastard seems to be working."  
  
"Eh. I just got started. Miles to go before the permanent scowl is gone."  
  
"It's not permanent!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"I was smiling last night on the back porch while everyone was hauling the rest of the barn debris away. You were also doing your own smiling if I recall correctly."  
  
"Sex in a public place doesn't count! That always makes me smile and you were with me, so naturally you'd be grinnin' too. Besides, you got real pissed off when I flipped you over."  
  
"Well...there were splinters in my bum!" Wesley declared, clearly flustered.  
  
"Wuss." Faith said, looking up at him as he moved closer to her. She looked over his shoulder and pursed her lips. "So you're really okay with Fred and Gunn?"  
  
"Yes, I really am."  
  
"Good, because here comes Gunn and as sexy as I find two hot guys fisting it out, I really don't want Gunn to break your face." Faith said as Wesley turned around to see Gunn approaching them.   
  
"Hey man." Gunn said as he stopped before them, looking from Faith to Wesley and back again. "Well, at least you have your clothes on."  
  
"You'd have walked out here five minutes later than you did and we would have been. What's up?"  
  
"I kinda need to talk to Wes. Alone."  
  
"Fine. Keep it civil boys. Wes..." Faith's voice trailed off as she stood on tiptoe, kissing him slowly, feeling the skin against hers grow warm as he flushed. She pulled away, his lower lip caught between her teeth for a moment before she let go. "Gunn." Faith said as she turned around and nodded at Charles.  
  
"Faith." Gunn responded, trying not to smile at the embarrassed look on Wesley's face. Faith grinned and reached behind her.  
  
"See ya on the back porch Splinter Boy." She said, squeezing the front of Wesley's pants, making him yelp and blush again. Gunn snorted and watched her walk away before turning back to Wesley, whose eyes were wide in the darkness.  
  
"What I don't get, English, is why that fine ass woman is with you and not somebody cool."  
  
"She's not with me. I mean, we're not..."  
  
"Mhmm...and you two are just friends? Heard that one before. Face it, dog, you got a thing for her."  
  
Wesley regarded Gunn for a moment before smiling. "As much as I'd like to protest...yes, I do have a 'thing' for her. More so than I probably should."  
  
"If it helps, she's got it just as bad."  
  
"She does?"  
  
"You can't tell? You always were a clueless bastard."  
  
Wesley shifted uncomfortably at that revelation. He knew how he felt--but Faith? The very thought made his stomach tighten. He didn't want to think about it right now though. He looked up at Gunn. "So...you wanted to talk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Some things I needed to get off my chest. I noticed you disappeared at dinner."  
  
"Yes...I needed a little air."  
  
"I get that, man. What I wanted to know was...how you felt about Fred."  
  
"I've already told you, anything that was between us is over. She's one of my very best friends. A sister, really."  
  
"You're not lying?"  
  
"No. I mean it. As I was just telling Faith, I'm very happy for you two."  
  
Gunn nodded, looking down at his shoes. "Good. Because I want you to be my best man."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. As much as we've been through--most of it utter crap and some of it really, really good...you're my best friend, man. Who the hell else would I ask?"  
  
"Lorne, Angel, Connor..."  
  
"Okay, true. But...it wouldn't be the same. I want you up there."  
  
"Are...are you sure?"  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. So is that a yes?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Good." Gunn said, holding out his hand. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends." Wesley said, shaking his hand before letting go. Together they started back toward the house, fences mended.  
  
"So...why did Faith call you Splinter Boy?" Gunn asked out of nowhere as Wesley blushed and slipped in the wet grass, tumbling to the ground in a heap. Gunn laughed as he looked down at Wes. "You really are falling for her huh?"  
  
"Oh, piss off."   
  
****  
  
"Mmm...our last night in the good ol' Lone Star State. I think I just might miss this place. What about you?" Cordelia said, rubbing the arm Angel had slung over her stomach. They were laying on the couch in the Burkle's living room, the sound of Fred puttering around in the kitchen comforting.  
  
"I definitely will. But...I miss L.A." He said as she turned her head to look at him, gazes meeting as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"You do? Mr. Let's-run-away-so-we-don't-have-to-deal-our-problems? I'm shocked."  
  
"You keep saying that's what we did...but I kinda think we ran away TO deal with our problems. Look at everything that's gone on while we've been here. Connor and I are getting along. Fred and Gunn are engaged and Gunn and Wesley aren't fighting anymore and Faith is...well, Faith is Faith. You and I aren't doing so bad ourselves." Angel said, holding her closer, his head buried in her hair.   
  
"Huh. I think you're on to something. Seriously...you're really looking forward to going home?"  
  
"I am. I kinda miss fighting the good fight."  
  
"Me too. I mean, we've been away for two weeks and while I love it here, I can't help thinking that we could be saving lives back home. We're needed there." Cordelia said as Angel nodded his head in understanding. He looked her over and then spoke up.  
  
"So...what about you? How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm good. Dealing. You know me; I'm a survivor. It's what I do." Cordelia said matter-of-factly after taking a trembling breath. She'd been slowly dealing with things in her own way. She wasn't afraid of anything anymore, especially not Angel. Having him here was actually giving her strength.   
  
"Yeah, but...are you going to be okay? You don't have to be, you know. It's okay to not be okay."  
  
"I am. As long as you're with me, I'm going to be just fine, Angel." Cordelia said, shifting around on the cushion and slinging her leg over his.   
  
"You know I'm not going anywhere." Angel said as he lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her gently, his hands in her hair, thumbs swirling over her cheek.   
  
"Hey! If I'm not allowed to make out on my parent's couch, neither are you!" Cordelia and Angel broke apart, craning their head's to see Fred standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her hands on her hips. "What if my dad came in here?"  
  
"Uh...sorry Fred." Angel stammered as Cordelia stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Mom! Jeez I feel bad for Gunn already. I can see it now," Cordelia said, sitting up. "Gunn comes home late from demon killing and you meet him at the door with a rolling pin and curlers in your hair screaming about how you missed your physic's convention or whatever because he had the truck."   
  
"Ha-ha, Cordy. We're not gonna be like that." Fred said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"No, probably not. You know Gunn's still going to have that damned truck though."  
  
"That's a sobering thought." Fred said with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Where is Gunn by the way?"  
  
"Talking to Wesley. He didn't come right out and say it, but I have a feeling he's going to ask him to be his best man."   
  
"Really? He's asking Wesley?" Angel sounded hurt as he sat up, his eyes clouded.  
  
"Aww...poor Angel. You can be a groomsman, okay?" Cordelia said, patting his hand in reassurance.   
  
"S'not the same." He sulked, hunching his shoulders.  
  
"You big baby." Cordy said, kissing his cheek just as the front door swung open and Faith leapt the broken step, gaining entry with ease. Technically they weren't supposed to use the front door yet because the porch was gone, but you couldn't tell Faith that.  
  
Apparently, you couldn't tell Connor that either because he popped inside after her.   
  
"Connor..." Angel warned as Connor looked up and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Faith did it first."  
  
"If Faith jumped off a bridge would you do it too?"  
  
Cordelia groaned. "Oh my God! You really are a father, Angel! Only dad's speak in clichés like that."  
  
"It's not a cliché...it's a very valid question!" Angel protested.  
  
"Not really, seeing as I'm not stupid enough to jump off a bridge in the first place." Faith said, kicking off her shoes and throwing herself down into the recliner.   
  
"I don't know Faith, you seem the type who really needs to take a long walk off a short pier." Fred said, making a face at the younger girl.   
  
"Gah! I'm awash in a sea of clichés!" Cordy exclaimed.  
  
"Who's washing in a sea of flea spray?" Lorne asked as he walked in from the kitchen.   
  
"Not flea spray, cliché." Fred corrected him as she perched next to Faith on the arm of the recliner.  
  
"Oh, honey, I've got a million of those!" Lorne exclaimed. "They're as stupid as a screen door on a submarine though."  
  
"Noooo! Why did you get him started?" Cordelia said, throwing herself backward on the couch, her face in her hands.  
  
"Aww, Cordy if you don't like it you could always leave the room." Lorne said as he sat down on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, don't let the door hit ya were the good Lord split ya!" Faith said with a dirty chuckle.   
  
"Faith don't make me come over there and bitch-slap you."  
  
"Please, Cor. Don't write a check your ass can't cash." Faith shot back.  
  
"Oooh...good one." Fred said, giving Faith a high-five.  
  
"Good what? Did we miss something?" Wesley said as he and Gunn walked into the living room. He looked around the room, catching Faith's eye. He deliberately smiled widely at her; she rolled her eyes but smiled back.  
  
"That's Wesley alright. Always a day late and a dollar short." Angel snorted. Cordelia groaned and slapped him on the back.   
  
"What?" Wesley exclaimed, bewildered.  
  
"Somehow we got on the subject of puns and clichés. Feel free to join in." Fred explained with a giggle.  
  
"What's a cliché?" Connor managed to interject, looking highly confused. "Is this a sex thing again?"  
  
"Poor Connor, his brain's no bigger than a gnat's ass..." Faith said, clucking her tongue and shaking her head.  
  
"Faith, why do yours all have to do with asses?" Fred asked, looking down at her from the arm of the recliner. Faith shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. You learn a lot about ass in prison I guess."  
  
"Raise your hand if 'ewww'?" Cordelia asked as everyone made a face.   
  
"Damn...your girl is dirty." Gunn said, nudging Wesley in the arm.   
  
"Yeah but he likes it." Faith said, lifting her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Pffftt...that just goes to show that he's as dumb as a doornail." Cordelia said before she could stop herself. "Crap! It's infective!" She moaned, clapping her hand over her mouth as everyone laughed.  
  
****  
  
Laughter echoed through the house, making Roger groan and turn over to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand near his head. The glowing red letters told him it was near midnight. Beside him, Trish stirred and sighed.  
  
"Do they know they've got to be on the road before dawn?"  
  
"They don't care, honey. They're young and the night is theirs." Trish answered wistfully, patting his shoulder in the darkness.  
  
"Yeah well...my bad mood is gonna be theirs if they keep it up. I'll be glad when they leave and we get some peace and quiet around here again."  
  
"Oh, you'll miss them and you know it." Roger grunted, but didn't correct her. "I know I will."  
  
"You'll see them at the wedding."  
  
"Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me you knew!?"   
  
"Because it's fun to see you surprised for once." Roger chuckled as she sniffed indignantly.  
  
"I wasn't /i surprised! I'm going to miss our baby though."   
  
"Fred's going back where she belongs. She's a hero. I couldn't be prouder."   
  
"Me too, honey." Trish sighed and then strained her ear, hearing Lorne laughing about something. "I just wish..."  
  
"Don't! No wishing. And no crying tomorrow morning or Fred'll never leave! I know how you two are."   
  
"I'm not going to cry! I never cry!" She protested as he snorted again and pulled the covers up over his head. "Well, I don't!"  
  
****  
  
"You have to stay! Please...you can't leave! I won't let you!" Trish exclaimed, holding tight to her daughter and kissing her on the forehead. They were standing outside the house next to the battered motor home (that still smelled like an Innit in heat), the sky barely turning from dark black to inky blue. Even Grayson was there. Of course he was just getting home when they all came out to say goodbye, so he'd been cornered and wasn't quite sober enough to think up a good excuse to leave yet. Angel and Gunn had given him "The Look" when he'd said goodbye to both Fred and Cordelia. He was now standing to the side, looking damned uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh Mom...I don't wanna...but I gotta..." Fred said, holding onto her mother. She tried not to cry as her mother did the same. "People need our help."  
  
"I know, sweetie. It seems like you just got here though..."  
  
"Feels like it's been forever to me. It's been a long two weeks." Fred said as she pulled back and wiped a tear off her mother's cheek. "I'll call you as soon as we get there and every day after that, I swear!"  
  
"You'd better!" Trish sniffled, then turned to the rest of the group standing outside the Winnebago as Fred went to hug her father. She eyed them all one by one, and then moved down the group like a general addressing her troops. "Connor, I've written down some recipes. Try them out and call me, okay?"   
  
"Thanks Mrs. Burkle." Connor said with a shy smile as he took the recipes from her hands. She patted him on the cheek and moved toward Angel and Cordelia.  
  
"No more bar fights, Cordelia." She said sternly as Cordelia grinned. "And you, make sure she doesn't get into any more bar fights. You've got super strength for goodness's sakes!"  
  
"I'll try." Angel said, squeezing Cordelia's hand as Trish moved on. She sized up Faith with a calculating eye.  
  
"Don't kill anyone." She advised shortly, then moved on before Faith could retort anything. Wesley stood up as she stopped in front of him, and then leaned forward, whispering. "You could do much better."  
  
"Uh...well..." Wesley stammered as she patted him on the arm. He glanced at Faith, expecting to see the Slayer seething with anger. Instead, she was smiling. He shrugged and looped his hand with hers as he watched Trish move to the end of the line.  
  
Gunn stood upright as she appraised him with a cool eye. Finally she said, "Take care of my little girl, Charles."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Burkle."  
  
"Call me Mom." She said warmly.   
  
"Yes Mom." He corrected as she pulled him for a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She released him and looked down the line.   
  
"Oh, I'm going to miss y'all so much."  
  
"We'll miss you too, Mom." Fred said, hugging her one more time as she let go of her father's arm. Trish hugged her tight and then smacked her on the rear end.   
  
"Okay! No more sniffles! Get out of my house and go save the world!" Trish exclaimed, gesturing everyone to get in the Winnie. Roger slung his arm around her as they all said goodbye.   
  
"Thanks for having us!"  
  
"We'll come back to visit real soon!"  
  
"You guys are great!"   
  
"Love you!" Trish exclaimed, watching as they climbed inside. Fred waved from the passenger's seat, tears streaking down her face. Wesley put the Winnebago again in drive with a wave and they tore off down the driveway.  
  
"Bye Winnie!" Grayson called a little drunkenly as the motor home disappeared down the gravel driveway, kicking up clouds of dust behind them, the pre-dawn gloom swallowing them as they began the long drive in the direction of home. The Burkles watched them go, knowing that whatever they were going back to, they could handle it.   
  
****  
  
"You know, we could wait until night to do this."   
  
"Like hell we could! I'm not driving at night with you. I don't even like driving in full daylight!" Cordelia declared from the passenger's seat as she peaked around Angel's blanket-shrouded form. Connor shot her a dirty look, the wheel veering toward the median strip as he did. "Eyes on the road!"  
  
"Jeez, sorry." Connor said, his eyes back on the road as he righted the wheel and set the motor home back in the middle of the road.   
  
"You're doing good. Ignore Cordy. She drives like Steve McQueen on crack." Angel said, peering out from the depths of the blanket.   
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Who's Steve McQueen?" Connor asked, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"He was an actor, don't worry about it." Angel said, his voice slightly muffled. "Okay, you want to try switching lanes?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Check your mirrors."  
  
"Clear."  
  
"Turn signal?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Alright, move it on over. SLOWLY!"  
  
As Connor moved into the other lane, his father peeking out from behind the blanket, Cordelia watched him with a small smile on her face. She leaned back in the seat, her feet up on the dash and her hand beneath the blanket, Angel's palm cool against hers. Warm air rushed over her from the open window, pushing her short brown hair away from her face.   
  
Things were going to be okay. She was going to be okay. She felt strangely calm inside about going back to Los Angeles, despite lingering shadows and doubts in the back of her brain. She would be fine as long as she had her family with her. And, watching Connor learn to drive, she couldn't help but smile. Angel and Connor were getting along. It was everything she'd ever hoped for.   
  
As Connor slowed down to the speed limit again, Angel squeezed her hand and turned around to face her, his dark eyes shining from the shadowed depths of the blanket. 'I love you.' He mouthed soundlessly.  
  
'I love you too.' Cordelia mouthed back, her stomach fluttered. He kissed her hand and turned back to Connor as he steered the big vehicle with ease.   
  
Sitting just behind them, Lorne smiled and crossed his arms smugly over his chest. Looking around the motor home as it sped westward, he felt a certain amount of satisfaction.   
  
His crimson gaze landed on Fred and Gunn sitting on one side of the booth, Gunn's back against the wall and Fred laying against his chest. She had a thick book in her hands; her glasses perched precariously on the tip of her nose and her mouth moving as she read. Gunn's hands were wrapped around her stomach and he was reading over her shoulder. They looked completely and totally comfortable sitting there in silence. Lorne watched them for a minute, reveling in their happiness before looking across the cabin at the figure dancing in the middle of the tiny kitchen area.  
  
Faith, tiny strains of hard rock blaring from the speakers on her headphones, was moving in sensuous circles, her hips swaying, hair swinging, eyes screwed shut. She moved like a wild thing, totally unaware of her surroundings save one thing. Her eyes flicked open and she met Wesley's gaze as he stared over the top of his crossword puzzle. His pencil was poised over the book in mid-letter as he sat at the booth opposite Fred and Gunn. Seeing that she had his attention, she wiggled her hips enticingly, her bottom lip between her teeth as he drew in a sharp breath and glared at her.   
  
As Lorne watched, she slid the headphones off her head and sat down on his lap. He didn't say anything as she took the pencil from his hands and filled out a column on the crossword. The corners of Wes's mouth quirked up as she handed the pencil back to him, then put her headphones back on.   
  
Lorne folded his legs up on the narrow couch and smiled again.   
  
"I am amazing." He mused aloud.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, Lorne?" Fred asked, looking up from her book as Gunn did the same.  
  
"Just that...look at what I've done. Look at you all, together, getting along, acting like a family. I did that. Me. Me, me, me. I am amazing." Lorne said smugly as Wesley looked up from his crossword and Faith slid her headphones down.  
  
"You did what exactly?" Cordelia said, turning in her seat and peering at him curiously.  
  
"Well...I got Fred and Gunn back together. And you and Angel together. And I got Connor and Angel to stop acting like mortal enemies. Faith and Wesley too." Lorne explained, looking around at them all.  
  
"I don't know...I kinda think we all worked out things on our own."  
  
"Okay...granted, some of it was self-healing, but I was behind some of it, all subtle and behind-the-scenes. I was manipulating all of you all along and you didn't even know it. It took a talented and dedicated staff in the form of Fred's mom and Connor to help too. But mostly it was me. You should all thank me."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Faith said sarcastically. "I knew what you were doing all along and I don't think you did much."  
  
"Say that if you will, but the source of my matchmaking powers can never be harnessed or measured."  
  
"Riiiigght..." Gunn said, shaking his head.  
  
"I smell something? Is that...bullcrap?" Cordelia tossed over her shoulder as she turned back around in her seat.   
  
"A big green pile." Gunn chuckled as Lorne's mouth flew open and he lurched to his feet.  
  
"Fine! Don't believe me! You can all think it was yourselves fixing everything if you want. I'm not going to argue."  
  
"Good, because you wouldn't win, I'm afraid." Wesley said, shifting under Faith's weight. "No, I rather think it was Texas and the ranch...the tranquility and the healing atmosphere that allowed us to work through things. I know it helped me to be away from Los Angeles for a while."  
  
Everyone agreed and Lorne threw up his hands.   
  
"Fine, fine whatever. But just think about this kiddies; who's idea was it to come to Texas in the first place?" Lorne said pointedly as he walked into the back room and slid the curtain shut.   
  
Silence followed his exit as they all looked around; peering into faces more familiar than their own. Maybe Lorne was right and he had worked his subtle magic and fixed everything, or maybe they'd done it themselves. Maybe it was Texas. Maybe it was the feeling of togetherness they hadn't had in long, long time. Maybe it was the tornado. Or even all of these things combined.   
  
None of them knew for sure, but as they drove into New Mexico on the I-10, leaving Texas behind, they had a feeling that they could handle whatever was waiting for them in L.A. They were a family now, bigger, stronger and better than ever. Nothing could ever tear them apart again.   
  
Well you know...except a wedding.  
  
(end story)  
  
*** 


End file.
